Zemsta Hermiony
by maszka
Summary: Kiedy Hermiona nie dostaje pozwolenia na to, czego pragnie, postanawia je zdobyć za wszelką cenę. W końcu w miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. UWAGA! Pierwsze 9 rozdziałów humorystyczne, w dalszej części lukier dominuje.
1. Chapter 1

**Zemsta Hermiony**

oryg.: Hemiole's Revenge

rozdziały 1-3 Mrs. Snape vel Półkrwi Wampir, dalej już ja

ze względu na tzw. sceny w dalszych rozdziałach zostały one poddane lekkiej cenzurze

beta: Katriona

**Rozdział 1**

Hermiona, Ron i Harry zaczynali swój siódmy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie było już Voldemorta i cała trójka, wraz z czarodziejską społecznością, mogła zacząć cieszyć się życiem, zamiast bać. Trio siedziało właśnie na podwójnych Eliksirach ze Ślizgonami, pierwszej lekcji w semestrze. Profesor Snape, który od czasu śmierci Voldemorta był jeszcze większym bydlakiem, znajdował się w jednym ze swoich okropnych nastrojów.  
- POWIEDZIAŁEM: POKROIĆ ŻUKI! NIE POKRUSZYĆ, PANIE WEASLEY! – zagrzmiał profesor. – PANIE MALFOY, JEŻELI BĘDĘ ZMUSZONY PRZYPOMNIEĆ PANU JESZCZE RAZ, BY NIE FLIRTOWAŁ PAN Z PANNĄ PARKINSON, TRANSMUTUJĘ PANA WE FRETKĘ!  
- Jasna cholera! – szepnął Ron. – Co go ugryzło?  
- Nie mam pojęcia – odszepnęła Hermiona - ale rób tak, jak ci każe i...  
- PANNO WIEM-TO-WSZYSTKO GRANGER! ILE RAZY MAM PANI PRZYPOMINAĆ, ŻE NIE. WOLNO. ROZMAWIAĆ. PODCZAS. WARZENIA. ELIKSIRÓW? – Z każdym słowem robił jeden krok do przodu.  
Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, skupiając swój wzrok na eliksirze.  
- Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów! – wysyczał, stojąc tuż przed nią i obserwując każdy jej ruch. Ślizgoni odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy Snape zajął się Hermioną, ponieważ jego dzisiejsze okrucieństwo objęło wszystkie domy, nie wyłączając Slytherinu.  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powoli powietrze, nie zaprzestając cięcia składników potrzebnych do eliksiru, podczas gdy profesor się nie ruszał. Jego pełne nienawiści oczy skupiły się na niej, czekając, błagając, by zrobiła choćby jeden błąd. Genialna czarownica, jaką z pewnością była Hermiona, zdołała uwarzyć eliksir perfekcyjnie, doprowadzając Snape'a do jeszcze większej wściekłości.  
- JESTEM PROFESOREM, A WY UCZNIAMI! ŻĄDAM SZACUNKU! – krzyknął nauczyciel. – GRYFFINDOR TRACI DWADZIEŚCIA PUNKTÓW! ZA PANI OCZYWISTE POPISYWANIE SIĘ, PANNO GRANGER! – wysyczał i skierował się na przód klasy, by znów obserwować Ślizgonów.  
Kiedy lekcja wreszcie się skończyła, Harry i Ron wyszli z klasy i czekali na Hermionę.  
- Za co to wszystko, cholera, było? – zapytał Harry.  
- A ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że życie będzie lepsze, kiedy nie będzie już Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – powiedział Ron. – Ten bydlak jest gorszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. I widzieliście jego włosy? Obrzydliwe!  
- Myśli, że jest taki wyniosły i wszechwładny – Hermiona przeszła koło nich mamrocząc pod nosem. - Już ja mu pokażę kto tu jest wyniosły i wszechwładny. Poczekajcie, a zobaczycie. Chce szacunku, to już ja mu go pokażę!  
Szła dalej, nie przejmując się tym, że jej najlepsi przyjaciele patrzyli na nią, jakby właśnie postradała zmysły. To musiało być naprawdę _coś_, skoro wkurzyło ją tak, by zaczęła mamrotać do siebie pod nosem, a Snape najwyraźniej dokonał tego podczas tylko jednej lekcji.  
Harry i Ron podążali tuż obok niej, podczas gdy ona szła, mówiąc do siebie cicho o tym, jak to ona mu pokaże ten szacunek, którego tak bardzo żąda. Weszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru i usiedli. Dziewczyna nagle zamilkła, a szelmowski uśmieszek wypłynął na jej twarz.  
- Co kombinujesz, Hermiona? – zapytał Ron.  
- Zobaczycie – odpowiedziała. - Zobaczycie.  
I cała trójka zaczęła odrabiać zadania domowe.  
Po godzinie, Hermiona zapytała:  
- Która godzina?  
- Prawie piąta, czas na kolację – odpowiedział Harry.  
- Dobrze. Wy dwaj idźcie. Ja was dogonię – powiedziała.  
- Ale, Hermiono... – zaczął Ron.  
- Po prostu idźcie.  
Chłopcy poddali się i poszli na obiad. Dziewczyna skierowała się do swojego pokoju i wzięła garść ziemi z doniczki jednego z jej kwiatów, włożyła ją do małego woreczka i podążyła do lochów. Wiedząc, że profesor Snape jest zawsze punktualny, widziała go jak opuszczał swój gabinet i odwracając się szybko pobiegła ile sił w nogach w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymując się w progu, rozsypała ziemię na podłodze, wymruczała kilka zaklęć i pobiegła szybko na swoje miejsce.  
- O co w tym wszystkim chodziło, Hermiono? – zapytała ją Ginny razem z Harrym i Ronem, którzy śledzili każdy jej ruch.  
- Zobaczysz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zadziała. Nie miałam okazji, by to przetestować – odpowiedziała, niecierpliwie czekając na pojawienie się Snape'a. – Nadchodzi – wyszeptała.  
Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, ziemia zamieniła się w płatki czerwonych róż, które zaczęły rozsypywać się metr przed stąpającym po nich mistrzem eliksirów, tworząc kwiatowy dywan wszędzie gdzie stanął.  
Na początku niczego nie zauważył. Szedł długimi krokami w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, ale kiedy usłyszał kilka chichotów i parsknięć, zwolnił. Patrząc na uczniów, zobaczył, że pokazują jego stopy i śmieją się. Spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć rozrzucone przed nim płatki róż i zatrzymał się nagle. Zmienił kierunek, ale płatki nadal rozsypywały się przed nim. Patrząc na uczniów spode łba usiłował znaleźć odpowiedzialnego.  
Kierując się raz jeszcze w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, zajął swoje miejsce obok dyrektora.  
- Ach, róże jak dla króla! – powiedział Albus z dziwnym błyskiem w swoich niebieskich oczach.  
- Ugryź się! – odwarknął Snape, nakładając sobie jedzenie na talerz.  
Nadal było słychać chichot, kiedy płatki zaczęły gromadzić się coraz większą stertą wokół stóp profesora. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zaczęły wysypywać się na stół. Snape rzucił swój widelec i wstał, gapiąc się w stronę Gryfonów, wiedział, że mieli z tym coś wspólnego. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.  
- Hermiona! – wykrzyknął Harry. – To było genialne!  
- Serio, nie widziałem czegoś tak dobrego od czasu, kiedy Malfoy był fretką! – zgodził się z przyjacielem rudzielec.  
- Należało mu się – odparła chłodno dziewczyna. – Nie mam zamiaru dłużej znosić jego humorów.  
- Jak długo te płatki będą go prześladować? – zapytała Ginny.  
- Miałam tylko tyle czasu, by pojawiały się w obrębie Wielkiej Sali – odpowiedziała Hermiona, nakładając sobie kawałek zapiekanki i zaczynając jeść.  
- Co jeszcze masz dla niego zaplanowane? – zapytał Ron.  
- Słyszałeś kiedyś powiedzenie _„Oko za oko, ząb za ząb"_? – zapytała w odpowiedzi.  
- No – odrzekł Ron, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Będę się mścić tylko wtedy, kiedy Snape mnie obrazi, ośmieszy, nie doceni, albo będzie dla mnie wredny – wysyczała cicho.  
- A co z nami? – zapytała Ginny.  
- Ach, jesteście _bardziej_, niż mile widziani jeżeli chcecie się dołączyć do zabawy. Podsunę wam nawet kilka pomysłów, jeśli na was też będzie się wyżywał – powiedziała Hermiona. Grupa zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakimi sposobami można uprzykrzyć Snape'owi życie. Pod warunkiem, że sam zacznie.  
Kiedy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali, dalej zaśmiewali się z różanych płatków i nie zauważyli wysokiej postaci, ukrytej w cieniu wejścia do najbliższej klasy.  
- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów – wysyczał mistrz eliksirów.  
Cała czwórka jak na komendę odwróciła się w jego stronę, zobaczyli skrzyżowane na piersi ręce i groźne spojrzenie.  
- Za co? – zapytał Ron.  
- Za zbyt głośne zachowywanie się w korytarzu – warknął. – I kolejne dwadzieścia punktów za podważanie autorytetu nauczyciela. - Ronowi opadła szczęka i Harry musiał dźgnąć go łokciem w bok, żeby się opanował. – Zachowujecie się tak, jakbyście mieli tutaj przyjęcie, a powinniście odrabiać prace domowe! Natychmiast wracajcie do pokoju wspólnego!  
Cała czwórka odwróciła się na pięcie, mrucząc pod nosem inwektywy. Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, rozsiedli się przed kominkiem.  
- Ja rozumiem to, że szpiegowanie dało mu popalić, ale, na gacie Merlina, wojna się skończyła! – powiedział Ron z trudem łapiąc powietrze.  
- Skoro myślał, że mamy imprezę w korytarzu, to ja mu pokażę prawdziwą prywatkę – rzekł Harry. – Ginny, ty masz zdolności plastyczne, pomożesz mi?  
- Jasne – zaszczebiotała Ginny, czerwieniąc się na samą myśl, że Harry potrzebuje jej pomocy. Była w nim zakochana od pierwszego dnia, kiedy go zobaczyła i w każdej chwili mogła zrobić dla niego wszystko.  
- Co zrobimy? – zapytał podekscytowany Ron.  
- Razem z Hermioną zajmiecie się dekoracjami – odpowiedział Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, zapraszając ich gestem, by się zbliżyli. – Zrobimy tak... – Wytłumaczył im cały plan ze wszystkimi detalami, zmuszając swoich przyjaciół do niekontrolowanego chichotu, czy okazjonalnych wybuchów śmiechu. – Czy są jakieś pytania? – zapytał Harry, na co grupa zgodnie pokręciła przecząco głowami. – Dobrze, wszyscy powinni być gotowi na następne podwójne eliksiry – zadrwił chłopak.

Podczas obiadu Wielka Sala wypełniona była po brzegi rozgadanym tłumem uczniów, omawiających swoje lekcje. Brunatna sowa wleciała do pomieszczenia, niezauważona przez większość uczniów. Wylądowała przed profesorem Snape'em, który niepewnie odwiązał kartkę od nóżki ptaka, rozglądając się dookoła i zastanawiając się nad tym, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, ale niewiele osób zauważyło cokolwiek.  
Kiedy otworzył kartkę, wleciało więcej sów, które wylądowały przed każdym nauczycielem przy stole nauczycielskim. Dopiero teraz większość uczniów zauważyła, że coś się dzieje. Snape spojrzał na kartkę i odkrył, że jest to zaproszenie urodzinowe. Na pierwszej stronie znajdował się obrazek wielkiego, czarnego psa wyprowadzanego na spacer przez wysokiego osobnika w czarnych szatach, który bardzo przypominał jego samego. Burknął coś pod nosem, kiedy otwierał kartkę.

_Czas na Imprezkę! _

_Zostałeś zaproszony na przyjęcie urodzinowe __  
__**Syriusza Blacka!**_

_Kiedy: Środa _

_Gdzie: Klasa Eliksirów _

_Dlaczego: Ponieważ Syriusz jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! _

_Przyjęcie wyprawia: _

_Severus Snape __  
__mistrz eliksirów._

Reszta profesorów zaczęła się śmiać, gdy przeczytała swoje zaproszenia.  
- O której godzinie, Severusie? – zapytała McGonagall.  
- Co mam przynieść? – dopytywała się pani Hooch.  
Snape rzucił im gniewne spojrzenie i zaczął je ignorować. Ostrożnie przyglądał się uczniom, ale żaden nie wyróżniał się z tłumu.

Wychodząc ze swoich kwater, Severus Snape masował sobie skronie. Ból głowy, którego nabawił się na ostatniej lekcji, nie przeszedł, wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się pogarszać z każdym krokiem, który przybliżał go do klasy eliksirów, w której oczekiwali na niego Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. _„Bogowie dopomóżcie"_ pomyślał, gdy za pomocą zaklęcia, robiąc wiele hałasu otworzył drzwi.  
Złoto-bordowe balony oraz urodzinowa muzyka, która dobiegała z klasy, zaszokowała go.  
- CO TU SIĘ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, DZIEJE?! – wrzasnął, ale nikt ze zgromadzonych go nie usłyszał, dopóki nie pozbył się wszystkich balonów i nie wyłączył muzyki jednym machnięciem różdżki.  
Cała klasa spojrzała na niego próbując się uśmiechać, ale widać było, że trzęsą się ze strachu w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję. Gdy przyjrzał się dokładnie, zauważył, ze każda obecna w pomieszczeniu osoba trzymała w ręku zaproszenie, identyczne z tym, które on sam otrzymał na obiedzie. Nawet Ślizgonów bawił ten dowcip, gdyż Snape bezlitośnie odbierał im punkty i rozdawał szlabany.  
Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że profesor nie wytrzyma i wybuchnie zbierającą złością, ale nagle zauważył, że Hermiona spokojnie jadła kawałek ciasta.  
- Co ty, na Merlina, robisz? – wysyczał nienawistnie przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale dziewczyna tylko zlizała czekoladę z palców.  
Niewinnie spojrzała w górę na swojego profesora i powiedziała:  
- Przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale to był ostatni kawałek ciasta. Ale jeżeli pan chce, to może pan wylizać mój talerz. – Jak gdyby nigdy nic podała mu naczynie.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, jakiego nikt ze zgromadzonych nie widział u niego przez ostatnie siedem lat nauki.  
- WYNOCHA! W TYM MOMENCIE WSZYSCY MAJĄ SIĘ WYNIEŚĆ! PANNO GRANGER, SZLABAN O ÓSMEJ WIECZOREM! NATYCHMIAST WYJŚĆ! – ryknął. Uczniowie wybiegli z klasy, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
- W mordę hipogryfa, Hermiono! Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go tak rozwścieczonego! – wyraził swoje zdanie Harry.  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie odjął nawet punktów? – dodał Ron.  
- Wiedziałam, że będzie wściekły. Chyba nie powinnam była pytać czy chce wylizać talerz – przyznała Hermiona, czując się prawie winną, ale przypomniała sobie o szlabanie.  
- Dasz sobie z nim radę na szlabanie? – zatroszczył się Potter.  
- Jest potwornie wściekły! – powiedział rudzielec.  
- Nic mi nie będzie – przekonywała dziewczyna. – No, przecież mnie nie zabije! – Chłopcy nie wyglądali na całkowicie przekonanych.

Po kolacji dyrektor przyszedł do Snape'a, który pracował nad eliksirem w swoim prywatnym laboratorium.  
- Jak ci idzie z eliksirem, Severusie? – zapytał.  
- Nie robię takich postępów, jakich mógłbym oczekiwać – warknął wyraźnie zirytowany Snape. – Potrzebuję więcej czasu – powiedział, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
- Severusie, wiem, że teraz to dla ciebie ciężki okres i obiecałem, że nie będę się wtrącał dopóki to nie zacznie mieć wpływu na twoją pracę nauczyciela – rzekł Albus.  
- To nie ma wpływu na moje lekcje – wysyczał. – Nie moją winą jest to, że muszę uczyć kretynów, którzy potrzebują niańki nawet przy warzeniu najprostszych eliksirów!  
- Severusie, uspokój się. Wiem, że możesz uczyć. Martwię się po prostu o twój temperament. Zawsze byłeś surowym wykładowcą i pozyskałeś ich szacunek, ale ostatnio chyba zaczynasz go tracić. – Mistrz eliksirów rzucił swojemu pracodawcy wyzywające spojrzenie. - Uważaj na siebie, Severusie – poradził mu Dumbledore.  
Chociaż chciał się spierać z dyrektorem, w głębi duszy Snape wiedział, że starzec ma rację. Tracił panowanie i nad swoim życiem, i nad uczniami, a najgorsze było to, że nie mógł nic z tym zrobić dopóki nie udoskonali eliksiru, nad którym właśnie pracował.  
- Tak, dyrektorze – zadrwił. – A teraz, gdyby był pan tak miły, muszę wrócić do pracy.  
Albus przytaknął i wyszedł dalej martwiąc się o swojego mistrza eliksirów.

Kilka godzin później ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
- Wejść! – warknął.  
Hermiona weszła z wysoko uniesioną głową. Była zdecydowana nie dać mu się upokorzyć, jednak serce waliło jej niczym młot, kiedy podeszła do Snape'a pracującego nad eliksirem.  
- Panie profesorze, ja... – zaczęła, niepewna co powiedzieć, ale mistrz eliksirów odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w jej stronę, spojrzeniem wyzywając ją, by powiedziała jeszcze jakieś słowo, więc zamilkła w pół zdania.  
- Okazała mi pani dzisiaj całkowity braku szacunku, jeszcze nikt nigdy się na to nie odważył – w jego głosie słychać było czystą podłość. – Jako, że jest pani prefekt naczelną, kara powinna być podwójna. Wyczyści pani moje laboratorium od góry do dołu. Bez użycia magii!  
Hermiona skrzywiła się widząc grube warstwy kurzu i brudu, które z pewnością gromadziły się przez wiele długich lat.  
- Pan Filch przyniósł tu wiadro i detergenty specjalnie dla pani – zadrwił, wskazując w stronę gdzie znajdowały się przybory.  
Dziewczyna chwyciła wiadro i nalała do niego wody, po czym dolała trochę środka czyszczącego. Zataszczyła kubeł w drugi koniec laboratorium, by być jak najdalej od pracującego profesora. Zanurzyła szmatę i poczuła, że woda jest zaledwie ciepła. Podniosła głowę, by upewnić się, że Snape nie patrzy, ostrożnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i podgrzała zaklęciem.  
Delikatnie zdjęła z półek wszystkie książki i poukładała na stole, chcąc je później odłożyć dokładnie w tej samej kolejności. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowała był szlaban otrzymany od Snape'a za wprowadzenie bałaganu w księgozbiorze.  
Mistrz eliksirów kontynuował swoją pracę i ani razu nie spojrzał i nie odezwał się do dziewczyny. Całą swą uwagę poświęcił eliksirowi, co ją zaintrygowało. Chciała wiedzieć nad czym pracuje, ale nie miała odwagi zapytać.  
Po kilku godzinach, zdołała wyczyścić większą część laboratorium tak, że nie było ani jednej plamki. Bolały ją ręce i plecy. Zorientowawszy się, że profesor mówił poważnie, iż nie zamierza jej wypuścić dopóki nie wyczyści całego pomieszczenia, postanowiła sprzątać dalej.  
Po raz dwudziesty zmieniła wodę, przy okazji podgrzewając ją zaklęciem. Podniosła głowę, ale tym razem Snape'a nie było w pomieszczeniu. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad obowiązkiem i zaniosła wiadro w miejsce, gdzie profesor pracował nad swoim eliksirem. Sprzątając, próbowała rzucić okiem na miksturę, która przez ostatnie kilka godzin pochłaniała uwagę mistrza eliksirów. Skrupulatnie sprzątając miejsce przy miejscu zbliżała się powoli do kociołka, co chwilę sprawdzając czy Snape jej przypadkiem nie widzi. Kiedy sprzątnęła podłogę wokół kociołka, zajrzała do niego i zobaczyła nieznaną jej, ciemnozłotą substancję. Zauważywszy notatki leżące obok spróbowała je odszyfrować.  
Kiedy zobaczyła słowa „uszkodzone", „Crucio" i „nerw" była coraz bardziej zaintrygowana. Dyskretnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i stary kawałek pergaminu z kosza na śmieci. Stuknęła w niego różdżką i zaczęła kopiować słowa notatek. Szybko zwinęła pergamin i wcisnęła go do kieszeni, akurat w tym momencie, w którym profesor wszedł do laboratorium.  
- Co robisz? – wysyczał.  
- Sprzątam, panie profesorze. – Odwróciła się w jego stronę, pokazując mokrą szmatę.  
- Idź sprzątać gdzie indziej – warknął. – Nie wolno ci się tu zbliżać.  
Hermiona przeniosła się w inną część laboratorium, by posprzątać i tam.  
Skończyła dopiero o drugiej nad ranem.  
- Profesorze Snape, już skończyłam – powiedziała, a po głosie słychać było jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Nie spojrzawszy nawet w jej stronę Snape powiedział:  
- Możesz iść.  
Dziewczyna opuściła szybko laboratorium, zanim zdążył dodać cokolwiek.  
Weszła do swojego pokoju i wyciągnęła skopiowane notatki. Była zbyt zmęczona, by je przeczytać, więc schowała je do szkatułki i poszła spać.

Następnego ranka Hermiona ziewnęła, siadając przy swoich przyjaciołach w Wielkiej Sali.  
- Co on ci zrobił, Hermiono? Był wściekły albo złośliwy? Jak długo cię tam trzymał? – zatroskała się Ginny, widząc zmęczoną przyjaciółkę.  
- Kazał mi wysprzątać swoje laboratorium od góry do dołu – powiedziała, a grupa wydała z siebie jęk. – Bez użycia magii – dodała, a reszta się skrzywiła. – Ręce bolą mnie tak strasznie, że ledwo mogę nimi poruszać. Następnym razem, kiedy będę chciała pyskować – obezwładnijcie mnie.  
Minął tydzień i Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie nadużywać swojego szczęścia, nawet jeżeli Snape nadal będzie podły. Zajęli swoje zwykłe miejsca w klasie eliksirów i czekali aż przyjdzie profesor.  
- Hej, Granger! Jakieś niezapowiedziane przyjęcie urodzinowe? – zapytał Draco z pierwszego rzędu.  
- Nie dzisiaj, Draco – parsknęła. – A co?  
- Miałem nadzieję, że Snape odwoła lekcję – odparł.  
- Nie dzisiaj, panie Malfoy – warknął profesor, który właśnie wszedł do klasy i usłyszał ostatnie zdanie. – Nie mam zamiaru tolerować żadnych wybryków na tych lekcjach. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was odważy się jeszcze raz powtórzyć to, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym tygodniu, gwarantuję, że dostanie tygodniowy szlaban – rzekł, a kiedy tak stał na przedzie klasy z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi w jego głosie wyczuć można było nienawiść. – Jesteście tu po to, żeby się uczyć. Nic więcej. Zapamiętajcie to sobie. – Spojrzał po wszystkich, zupełnie tak, jakby tylko czekał aż ktoś się odezwie, ale uczniowie siedzieli ze spuszczonymi głowami modląc się, aby lekcja skończyła się jak najszybciej.  
Snape spojrzał na Hermionę, która odważnie patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, by pokazać, że się go nie boi. W końcu nauczyciel pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i rozpoczął lekcję. Słuchała każdego słowa i robiła skrupulatne notatki, nie chciała zostać zaskoczona znienacka.  
Kiedy profesor krążył po sali, dziewczyna zauważyła, że jego skóra jest bledsza niż zwykle, a włosy jeszcze bardziej przetłuszczone. Kiedy ją mijał, zauważyła, że Snape wcale nie wydziela żadnej woni, co znaczyło, ze musiał używać zaklęcia, które eliminowało zapachy. Jego ubrania były luźniejsze, tak, jakby stracił ostatnio na wadze. Zastanowiło ją to, ponieważ profesor był pedantyczny jeżeli chodziło o wygląd. Ron zawsze nazywał go „Przetłuszczonym Dupkiem", ale włosy profesora nigdy nie były przetłuszczone, a jego ubrania zawsze wyglądały na świeżo wyjęte z szafy i wyprasowane. _„Nie, coś mi tu nie gra"_, pomyślała. Przyglądała mu się jeszcze, kiedy przechodził przez kla...  
- NO WIĘC, PANNO GRANGER – warknął. – Nie mam całego dnia. Jak brzmi odpowiedź?  
Zaskoczył ją. Rozejrzała się po sali i zorientowała się, że odpłynęła na moment myślami.  
- Ja... ja nie wiem, panie profesorze – wyjąkała.  
- Wspaniale – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Wreszcie dożyłem dnia, kiedy panna Granger nie zna odpowiedzi na pytanie.  
- Czy mógłby pan je powtórzyć? – zapytała.  
- Myśli pani, że mam czas na powtarzanie w kółko czegoś, co już wcześniej powiedziałem dość wyraźnie? – wysyczał. – Jeżeli nie potrafi pani ujarzmić tego kędzierzawego mopa, zwanego włosami, tak, żeby nie zasłaniał pani uszu i nie ograniczał słuchu, to proponuję się tego nauczyć!  
Przez klasę przeszedł niski jęk i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Hermiony. Kilka lat temu, w takiej sytuacji dziewczyna uciekłaby z klasy z płaczem, ale wojna ją zahartowała. Wstała i oparła się dłońmi o ławkę patrząc gniewnie na profesora.  
- Jak pan śmie? – warknęła. – Jak pan śmie kpić z mojego wyglądu tylko dlatego, że nie usłyszałam pańskiego pytania?  
Klasa zamarła w bezruchu i czekała na rozwój wypadków. Hermiona natomiast kontynuowała:  
- Ja przynajmniej codziennie myję moje włosy. Może chciałby pan pożyczyć trochę szamponu, profesorze Snape?  
Reszcie klasy dech zaparło ze zdziwienia i wszyscy pochowali się pod ławkami czekając tylko na to, aż kłócąca się para wyciągnie różdżki.  
- PANNO GRANGER, PROSZĘ SIĘ WYNIEŚĆ Z MOICH LEKCJI! CHCĘ PANIĄ WIDZIEĆ W MOIM LOCHU DZIŚ WIECZOREM. ROZPOCZNIE PANI TYGODNIOWY SZLABAN! – ryknął Snape.  
Hermiona zebrała swoje książki, cały czas patrząc w oczy profesora.  
- Postaram się przynieść szampon. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wyszła.  
Maszerowała korytarzem, trzęsąc się z powodu tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie odezwała się do nauczyciela w ten sposób. Łzy same płynęły jej z oczu, i dalej po policzkach. Przyspieszyła kroku, chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swojego pokoju.  
Kiedy już się wypłakała, usiadła na łóżku i próbowała zrozumieć swoje zachowanie. Jeszcze raz oceniła każdą sytuację, która doprowadziła ją do takiego, a nie innego stanu i doszła do wniosku, że wszystkiemu winien jest Snape. Wracając myślami do swojego pierwszego szlabanu, przypomniała sobie o notatkach, które skopiowała i wydobyła je ze swojej szkatułki.  
Mówiły o eliksirze, który miałby w jakiś sposób zniwelować lub całkowicie zwalczać efekty po klątwie Cruciatus. Przeczytała listę ingrediencji, przypominając sobie ich właściwości. Kilku z nich nie rozpoznawała. Patrząc na zegarek, zobaczyła, że lekcja eliksirów trwać będzie jeszcze godzinę, więc wybrała się do biblioteki. Jako prefekt naczelna miała kilka dodatkowych przywilejów, w tym dostęp do działu zakazanego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

- Hermiona! – krzyknął Harry. – Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy!  
- Cześć, Harry – powiedziała, zamykając książkę, którą właśnie czytała.  
- Wszystko w porządku? Nie było cię na obiedzie – rzekł Potter.  
- Nic mi nie jest. Czytałam po prostu – powiedziała, odkładając książkę.  
Harry przeczytał głośno tytuł:  
- _„Dziesięć tysięcy najrzadszych składników eliksirów"_. Hermiono, jesteś niesamowita! Wyleciałaś z podwójnych eliksirów, nie poszłaś na obiad, żeby czytać cały czas o miksturach! – rzekł.  
- Znasz mnie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Próbuję nadrobić to, co przegapiłam na lekcji. Boże, spójrz na zegarek! Za trzy minuty mam być w lochach!  
Harry pomógł jej poodkładać książki na miejsce, dziewczyna puściła się biegiem przez korytarze.  
Gdy dotarła pod drzwi gabinetu Snape'a, zapukała ostrożnie, wiedząc, że jest już spóźniona, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Zapukała jeszcze raz, ale znów nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Wiedząc, że byłaby w jeszcze większych tarapatach, gdyby sobie poszła, nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze, kiedy pomyślała o spotkaniu twarzą w twarz z profesorem po tym, co mu powiedziała. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, ale Snape'a nie było w gabinecie. Zauważyła na biurku książki i przyjrzała się im, wtedy dostrzegła notatkę, którą jej zostawił.

_Panno Granger, __  
__proszę odrobić dzisiejszą pracę domową, późnej może pani odejść.__  
__Profesor S. Snape._

Kamień spadł jej z serca, kiedy przeczytała, że ma tylko nadrobić zaległości. Spodziewała się czegoś dużo gorszego. Szybko skończyła i wyszła. Podczas pobytu w lochu napięcie, jakie wywołała myśl, że Snape może pojawić się w każdej chwili było ogromne, więc kiedy wyszła poczuła, że znów może oddychać. Nadal zmęczona po poprzedniej nocy poszła prosto do łóżka i od razu zasnęła.  
Do końca tygodnia Snape nie pojawił się na szlabanie Hermiony. Zostawiał tylko instrukcje dotyczące tego, co miała zrobić danego dnia. Raz musiała poukładać wszystkie ingrediencje w kantorku, a następnym razem po prostu posprzątać. Tylko pierwszego wieczoru mogła odrobić zadanie domowe. Podczas lekcji Hermiona ignorowała Snape, a on ignorował ją. Ich stosunki nauczyciel – uczeń były czymś więcej niż tylko zwykłym nie znoszeniem się. To, co ich łączyło można było opisać kilkoma słowami. Odraza. Nienawiść. Pogarda. Wzajemne plucie na siebie.  
Sytuacja zaczęła się uspokajać dopiero po kilku tygodniach, ale nadal się ignorowali. Na lekcjach Hermiona nie zgłaszała się, a Severus nie wywoływał jej do odpowiedzi. Kiedy sprawdzał obecność, omijał jej nazwisko. Gdy podpowiadała Neville'owi, ignorował ją. Zaczynało ją męczyć takie pomijanie, które w normalnych okolicznościach byłoby bardzo mile widziane. Jednak kto jak kto, ale ona bardzo poważnie podchodziła do swojej edukacji i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, żeby jakiś tłustowłosy dupek zmarnował jej karierę. Nadszedł czas, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
Gryfoni i Ślizgoni weszli do klasy, zajmując swoje zwykłe miejsca. Hermiona siedziała między Harrym i Neville'em, uśmiechając się pierwszy raz będąc w tej klasie.  
- Przygotuj się – szepnął Harry do Rona. – Nie podoba mi się ten jej uśmieszek.  
Ron przytaknął dając znać, że zrozumiał ostrzeżenie.  
Snape wpadł do klasy i otworzył dziennik. Kiedy doszedł do imienia Hermiony, opuścił je, ale wtedy ona krzyknęła głębokim, niskim głosem, próbując naśladować Snape'a:  
- HERMIONA!  
- Obecna! – odezwała się już normalnym głosem.  
Kilka osób zachichotało, ale Snape nadal ją ignorował.  
Lekcja trwała, Hermiona przysłuchiwała się wykładowi i jak zwykle robiła notatki, ale kiedy profesor zapytał czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania – zgłosiła się. Kiedy ja zignorował, odezwała się głośno:  
- Severusie, co myślisz o tym, że Czarny Pan utrzymywał się przy życiu za pomocą krwi jednorożca?  
Cała klasa siedziała z opuszczonymi szczękami, patrząc z niedowierzaniem jak Snape nadal prowadzi lekcję, zupełnie tak, jakby niczego nie słyszał, nadal ignorując dziewczynę. Nadszedł czas, by uczniowie zaczęli warzyć eliksir, o którym mówił profesor.  
- Hermiona – szepnął Harry. – Co ty wyprawiasz?  
- Zwracam na siebie jego uwagę – odpowiedziała. – Chcę, żeby przestał mnie ignorować.  
- Coś czuję, że ją za to wywalą – szepnął Ron, a Neville mu przytaknął.  
- Sprawdźcie, czy macie następujące ingrediencje - ogłosił Snape. – Ślaz.  
- Przepyszny! – krzyknęła Hermiona, a oczy Rona zrobiły się tak duże, jak galeony.  
Ignorując ją, Snape ciągnął dalej:  
- Asfodelus.  
- Fantastyczny! – krzyknęła jeszcze raz, oblizując usta.  
- Bogowie... – jęknął Harry.  
- Pokruszone żuki.  
- Mmm, chrupkie!  
- Miło było cię poznać, Hermiono – rzekł Ron, podczas gdy reszta klasy śmiała się pod nosem.  
- Ropa czyrakobulwy.  
- Ślinka cieknie!  
Po tym komentarzu cała klasa zakrztusiła się, bo zrobiło im się niedobrze.  
Snape kontynuował wymienianie składników, a Hermiona rozpływała się nad nimi w zachwytach. Ron, Harry i większość klasy krzywiła się, słuchając i myśląc, że dziewczyna wpadnie w tarapaty, ale Snape zaszokował ich jeszcze bardziej i nadal ją ignorował.  
Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli warzyć swoje eliksiry, korzystając z list ze składnikami, które rozdał im profesor. Tylko Hermiona warzyła swój eliksir nieco inaczej.  
Czekając aż Snape znajdzie się za nią, dodała ostatni składnik eliksiru. Usłyszeli wybuch, ale mikstura pozostała w kociołku.  
_„No, to zaczynamy"_ pomyślała, kiedy przełamał się stół. Specjalnie uwarzyła eliksir, który powodował, że zawartość jej kociołka ważyła dziesięć tysięcy razy więcej niż powinna normalnie. Po tym, jak jej kociołek połamał stół, kotły stojące po obu jego stronach ześlizgnęły się w dół, spadając na podłogę.  
Cała klasa zerwała się na nogi, żeby zobaczyć całe zamieszanie i przeżyła lekki szok widząc głęboki na pięć stóp krater w kamiennej podłodze.  
- Niech cię, Granger, masz rozmach! – rzekł Draco, będąc pod wrażeniem. – Mogę się założyć, że gdybyśmy byli na szczycie Północnej Wieży, ten kociołek przeleciałby przez wszystkie piętra! – Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili, lecz szybko rozpierzchli się po kątach, kiedy profesor Snape spojrzał na nich swoim sławnym spojrzeniem.  
Hermiona po prostu uśmiechnęła się zanim zapytała:  
- Czy_to_ zasługuje na szlaban?  
- O ósmej. W moim lochu – tylko tyle wysyczał, zanim odszedł.  
- W końcu – mruknęła do siebie, zadowolona, że profesor ją zauważył.  
Machnąwszy różdżką, posprzątała stanowiska innych uczniów, ale nie była silna na tyle, żeby sprzątnąć swój ciężki kociołek, leżący praktycznie na środku klasy.  
- Zwariowałaś? – zapytał Harry Hermionę.  
- CISZA! – warknął Snape, a uczniowie kończyli swoje eliksiry.

Tego wieczoru Hermiona przyszła na szlaban o czasie i weszła bez pukania, bo była pewna, że profesor nie zaszczyci jej swoją obecnością. Tak, jak oczekiwała, instrukcje zastała na biurku. To, czego nie oczekiwała, to obecność profesora warzącego eliksir.  
Kontynuował swoją pracę nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy. Jeżeli o niego chodziło – nie istniała. Niemniej jednak nadal był odpowiedzialny za jej edukację i wiedział, że musi uwarzyć poprawnie dzisiejszy eliksir.  
Dziewczyna specjalnie rozłożyła swoje rzeczy na tym samym stoliku, na którym pracował Snape, chcąc go zmusić, żeby się odezwał i kazał jej się przenieść. Były dwa powody, dla których usadowiła się właśnie tutaj. Pierwszy – chciała go podenerwować i drugi – bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat eliksiru, który warzył. Każdą wolną chwilę, jaką udało jej się ukraść miedzy lekcjami, uczeniem się i obowiązkami Prefekt Naczelnej, poświęcała na dogłębne studiowanie notatek, które skopiowała od niego poprzednim razem. Ingrediencje potrzebne do wykonania wywaru bardzo ją zainteresowały. Podobnie, jak procesy, którym musiały zostać poddane wydawały jej się ciekawe, ale nadal nie miała zielonego pojęcia do czego posłuży ten eliksir. Nie wiedziała nic poza tym, że w założeniu, eliksir ma pomóc zwalczyć efekty uboczne klątwy Cruciatus. Podejrzewała, że musi w tym być coś jeszcze. Coś poważniejszego, gdyż Snape spędzał nad kociołkiem coraz więcej czasu. Śledziła każdy jego ruch podczas gdy powoli warzyła swój własny eliksir.  
Krojąc składniki, nuciła pod nosem. A kiedy wrzucała je do kociołka, zaczęła śpiewać:

_W piosence tej jest końca brak, __  
__Trzeba ją śpiewać ciągle tak. __  
__Ci, co zaczęli śpiewać ją __  
__Wnet dali wrobić się __  
__I będą zawsze śpiewać ją __  
__Dlatego tylko, że... _

_W piosence tej jest końca brak, __  
__Trzeba ją śpiewać ciągle tak. __  
__Ci, co zaczęli śpiewać ją __  
__Wnet dali wrobić się __  
__I będą zawsze śpiewać ją__  
__Dlatego tylko, że..._

Śpiewała i śpiewała, i śpiewała, i śpiewała dopóki nie przerwało jej głośne:  
- CISZA!  
Kiedy kończyła eliksir, spojrzała na kolejne zadanie, jakie miała do wykonania.  
_„Umyć podłogę. Bez użycia magii."_  
Przewróciła tylko oczami i oddaliła się, by napełnić wiadro wodą. Woda znów była tylko ciepła, ale szybko rzuciła zaklęcie, żeby ją podgrzać i zabrała się za czyszczenie. Nie opuściła lochów aż do północy.

Minął miesiąc, a Hermiona nadal denerwowała Snape'a. Harry i Ron odstąpili od planu „oko za oko", gdyż jeszcze gorszym było to, że sami byli częścią niebezpiecznej gry.  
W dniu, kiedy transmutowała wszystkie jego zwykłe pióra w fioletowe pawie pióra i pytała bez przerwy „Dlaczego profesor uratował Harry'ego przed upadkiem z miotły", Snape nadal ją ignorował.  
Kiedy sprawdzał kociołek każdego ucznia z osobna, a ją pominął, Hermiona krzyknęła:  
- Słodziachny Seviczku, nie spojrzałeś na mój eliksir!  
Tym właśnie zdaniem zarobiła kolejną karę.  
Hermiona wpadła w obsesję na punkcie eliksiru Snape'a. Za każdym razem, kiedy miała szlaban spoglądała na niego i stwierdzała, że był innego koloru i konsystencji. Urządziła sobie nawet przenośne laboratorium w swoim pokoju, żeby także spróbować uwarzyć ten wywar. Jednak wychodziło jej tylko coś, co przypominało brązowy szlam. Nazwała go Brązowym Szlamem w Butelce.  
Tego wieczoru, Hermiona była zajęta układaniem ingrediencji na półkach, podczas gdy Snape stał przed swoim kociołkiem, nadal próbując uwarzyć swój eliksir. Segregowała właśnie fiolki z eliksirami, kiedy katem oka spostrzegła, że profesor pada na kolana. Odłożyła naczynie i podbiegła do niego. Klęczał i ściskał mocno swoje lewe przedramię, wyraźnie się trzęsąc.  
- Panie profesorze! – krzyknęła. – Co się dzieje? – zapytała, bojąc się, że to jego Mroczny Znak daje o sobie znać, lecz Snape nie odpowiedział.  
Najpierw myślała, że to dlatego, że nadal ją ignorował, ale szybko zorientowała się, iż nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, tak bardzo cierpiał. Przyklęknęła przy nim, starając się mu jakoś pomóc, ale bezskutecznie.  
_„Nie panikuj!"_ Pomyślała i podbiegła szybko do kominka. Szukając gorączkowo, znalazła trochę proszku Fiuu w puszce, rzuciła go w płomienie i wykrzyczała:  
- Gabinet Dumbledore'a! – Weszła w zielone płomienie i natychmiast znalazła się tam, gdzie chciała. – Panie profesorze! Panie profesorze! – krzyknęła. – Potrzebuję pana pomocy!  
Dyrektor wyszedł szybko ze swojej biblioteki.  
- Co się stało, panno Granger?  
- Profesor Snape! On... On… - nie wiedziała jak to opisać. – On potrzebuje pomocy!  
Dumbledore rzucił w płomienie garść proszku Fiuu i podążył do laboratorium Snape'a, Hermiona tuż za nim. Znaleźli nieprzytomnego profesora leżącego na podłodze. Za pomocą zaklęcia_Mobilicorpus_, dyrektor przeniósł go do jego prywatnych kwater i położył na łóżku. Hermiona była zbyt zdenerwowana, by zorientować się, że weszła do komnat nauczyciela. Usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Bardzo chciała pomóc, ale nie wiedziała, do czego mogłaby być przydatna.  
- Panno Granger, chciałbym, żeby poszła pani do skrzydła szpitalnego i powiedziała pani Pomfrey, że profesor Snape potrzebuje jej pomocy – rzekł Albus bardzo poważnym tonem. Hermiona przytaknęła i szybko wyszła.  
Wróciwszy po kilku chwilach z pielęgniarką, Hermiona ruszyła za nią do pokoju Snape'a, ale dyrektor zablokował jej drogę.  
- Panno Granger – powiedział. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za pani pomoc, ale muszę prosić, by pani wyszła.  
Nieważne jak bardzo Hermiona chciała protestować – przytaknęła i odwróciła się, by wyjść.  
- Panno Granger – odezwał się jeszcze raz dyrektor. – Oczekuję od pani pełnej dyskrecji, jako od Prefekt Naczelnej. – Spojrzał na nią znad swoich okularów połówek.  
- Oczywiście, proszę pana – powiedziała, zanim Dumbledore zamknął drzwi do kwater Snape'a.  
Stała na środku laboratorium profesora, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie mu się stało. Owszem, był bezduszny i srogi, ale był też bohaterem wojennym i wieloletnim szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa. Jego inteligencja i siła przewyższały inteligencję i siłę większości czarodziejów, a jednak leżał teraz nieprzytomny w swoim łóżku. Musiała mu pomóc, ale jak? Uśmiechając się, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jego notatki nadal leżały przy kociołku. Rozglądając się czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ją podejrzeć, zaczęła przerzucać papiery, wtedy zauważyła, że leżał tam cały notes z jego spostrzeżeniami i wskazówkami. Wzięła pergamin z biurka i zaczęła kopiować kartkę po kartce. Poczym szybko opuściła pomieszczenie. Cokolwiek działo się teraz z profesorem Snape'em – wiedziała, że odpowiedź trzymała w rękach.

„Niekończąca się piosenka" z programu Lamb Chop Show (telewizja amerykańska).


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Hermiona spędziła kilka następnych dni na ciągłym przeglądaniu notatek profesora Snape'a. Była zaskoczona, kiedy odkryła, że klątwa Cruciatus wywołała u niego nieodwracalne zmiany w układzie nerwowym. Ponieważ klątwa ta zwiększa odczuwalność bólu, nerwy po pewnym czasie zaczynają zanikać, a całe ciało co jakiś czas odczuwa ból taki, jak przy Cruciatusie. W notatkach przeczytała także, że ból jest teraz tysiące razy silniejszy, niż wtedy, kiedy profesor znajdował się pod działaniem zaklęcia. Jest teraz tak silny, że powoduje utratę przytomności – coś, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało, kiedy Czarny Pan rzucał na niego tę klątwę. Im dłużej czytała, tym lepiej zaczynała rozumieć, że eliksir, który profesor Snape próbuje uwarzyć ma nie tylko na celu złagodzić efekty klątwy, ale także odbudować jego zniszczone nerwy.  
Dziewczyna skierowała się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, zdecydowana pomóc Snape'owi. Nawet to, że go nie lubiła nie mogło jej przeszkodzić postanowieniu. Zamierzała zrobić wszystko co mogła, by mu pomóc. Może i nie umiała uwarzyć eliksiru, który odbudowałby jego nerwy, ale na pewno mogła pomóc w pracach badawczych albo mogła sporządzić jakiś wystarczająco silny środek przeciwbólowy. Wiedząc, że Snape za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłby sobie pomóc, pozostało jej tylko jedno: musiała dostanić jak największą ilość szlabanów. Tylko wtedy mogła monitorować jego postępów.  
Nadeszła kolejna lekcja eliksirów. Snape wyglądał tak źle jak zawsze i był tak samo wściekły. Hermiona czekała, aż profesor sprawdzi obecność. Chciała sprawdzić czy nadal ją ignoruje. Kiedy ominął jej nazwisko, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wiedząc, że już niedługo dostanie następny szlaban.  
Kiedy przechodził między ławkami, prowadząc lekcję i zastraszając uczniów, Hermiona podniosła rękę i szybko odezwała się, zanim zdążył ją zignorować:  
- Severusie, jak masz na drugie imię?  
Klasa parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy profesor zatrzymał się i rzucił dziewczynie swoje niesławne spojrzenie, po czym tylko prychnął i kontynuował dalej lekcję.  
- Hmmm... Interesujące. Nie wiedziałam, że jest takie imię, jak _pfff_. Severus _pfff_ Snape. Jak się pisze _pfff_, profesorze?  
Klasa śmiała się do rozpuku, dopóki Snape krzyknął „CISZA!". Dalej kontynuował prowadzenie lekcji, nadal ignorując Hermionę, która wciąż uśmiechała się pod nosem. Gdy Snape odwrócił się do niej plecami, wyciągnęła ze swojej torby książkę i przesiadła się o jedno miejsce do przodu.  
- Hermiona! – syknął Harry, ale ona tylko machnęła na niego ręką.  
Kiedy Snape odwrócił się do niej plecami, przesiadła się o kolejne miejsce do przodu. Kilka osób siedzących z tyłu klasy chichotało cicho, ale profesor nie zorientował się, co się dzieje, gdyż uparcie nie patrzył na Hermionę, ignorując ją. Dziewczyna dotarła w końcu do ławki w pierwszym rzędzie, siadając na pustych miejscach, bądź zamieniając się po drodze miejscami z innymi.  
Snape stał właśnie między ostatnimi ławkami, kiedy zorientował się, że Hermiona znikła.  
_„Gdzie ona jest?"_ - pomyślał, rozglądając się ostrożnie po sali. W końcu dostrzegł ją w pierwszej ławce. Podszedł do niej szybko i stanął tuż przed dziewczyną.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wysyczał, rzucając w jej stronę groźne spojrzenie.  
- Chciałam osobiście przekazać panu kopię biografii Gilderoya Lockharta, z autografem, o który pan profesor prosił – odpowiedziała, brzmiąc tak szczerze, jak tylko mogła, podając mu książkę.  
- Gryffindor trafi pięćdziesiąt punktów, a pani ma szlaban – powiedział.  
- Dzisiaj?  
- O ósmej!  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
Tego wieczoru na szlabanie Hermiona uwarzyła kilka eliksirów dla pani Pomfrey, gdyż Snape był zbyt zajęty swoim eliksirem. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jego ruchy nie były tak precyzyjne, jak kiedyś, co utwierdziło ją jeszcze bardziej w postanowieniu, że musi pomóc mu znaleźć lek.  
Ostrożnie obserwowała jego ruchy, kiedy warzył eliksir, zapamiętując wszystko, by móc to później powtórzyć w swoim własnym pokoju. Kiedy wyszedł na krótko z lochów, skopiowała szybko jego notatki, próbując zostawić wszystko tak, jak było. Skończyła warzyć eliksiry, posprzątała na swoim stanowisku i wyszła, nie zamieniając z nim ani jednego słowa przez cały wieczór.

- Hermiono – powiedział Harry pewnego dnia, kiedy jedli śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. – Co się z tobą dzieje?  
- Zachowujesz się tak, jak ludzie oczekują, że ja i Harry będziemy się zachowywać – dodał Ron.  
- Ufacie mi? – zapytała.  
- Cóż... Zazwyczaj tak, ale twoje zachowanie od niedawna... – zaczął Harry, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała.  
- Nie licząc mojego zachowania na eliksirach – ufacie mi? – powtórzyła, a jej głos przybrał bardziej poważną barwę.  
- Tak – powiedzieli jednocześnie.  
- To dobrze. Potrzebuję waszego zaufania. Nie mogę wam teraz wszystkiego wytłumaczyć, ale mogę wam wyjawić, że kiedy próbuję wpakować się w kłopoty, to dlatego, że chcę dostać szlaban.  
- O-oszalałaś? – wyjąkał Ron.  
- Może, ale... – Tak bardzo chciała im powiedzieć, gdyż zawsze byli szczerzy wobec siebie. – Proszę, po prostu mi zaufajcie.  
- Okej, Hermiona – rzekł Harry. – Ufamy ci, prawda Ron? – Ron przytaknął krótko. – Ale jeżeli wpakujesz się w coś poważnego, to przestaniesz, dobra?  
- Jasne. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
- Yyy... Hermiona – zaczął Ron. – Jak będziesz próbowała dostać szlaban, to czy możemy ci w tym pomóc?  
- Jasne, tylko musicie uważać, żeby samemu nie znaleźć się na szlabanie.

Hermiona specjalnie unikała szlabanów przez dwa tygodnie, ponieważ musiała się skupić nad swoimi eliksirami – rekonstruującym nerwy oraz środkiem przeciwbólowym. Robiąc porządki w szafce z ingrediencjami, udało jej się _pożyczyć_ kilku potrzebnych składników.  
Tworzenie środka przeciwbólowego postępowało zgodnie z planem, ale musiała się skupić na tym, by zwiększyć działanie specyfiku, tak, by nie czynić odrętwiałymi miejsc, na które zostanie zaaplikowany. Ponieważ Snape był mistrzem eliksirów, polegał w większości na swoim zmyśle dotyku, kiedy przygotowywał ingrediencje potrzebne do warzenia mikstur.  
Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia wolnego od szlabanów Hermiona stwierdziła, że środek przeciwbólowy jest już gotowy. Ale zaskoczyło ją, że to, co miało być eliksirem, przybrało formę balsamu, który trzeba zaaplikować na obolałe miejsce. Przelała trochę specyfiku do słoika, zamknęła go szczelnie, włożyła do swojej szkolnej torby i poszła na podwójne eliksiry z myślą, że dziś powinna dostać szlaban.  
Dziewczyna przyszła wcześniej i usiadła na krześle nauczyciela. Uczniowie przebywający w klasie uśmiechnęli się i oczekiwali z niecierpliwością dzisiejszej rozrywki.  
Kiedy profesor wszedł do klasy, Hermiona szybko stanęła na jego krześle i ogłosiła:  
- Oto przed państwem człowiek, który nie tylko jest strasznie inteligentny, posiada niewiarygodne poczucie humoru, ale także człowiek, który potrafi śpiewać! Dawaj czadu, Seviś! – Po czym zaczęła klaskać i gwizdać, ale profesor zignorował ją, podchodząc, jakby nigdy nic, na swoje zwykłe miejsce z przodu klasy.  
Uczniowie patrzyli oniemiali na swojego nauczyciela tak, jakby oczekiwali od niego, że naprawdę zaraz zaśpiewa. Jednak on tylko odwrócił się przodem i rozpoczął kolejną lekcję.  
- No cóż, to rozczarowujące – powiedziała dziewczyna, chwytając swoją torbę i oddalając się w kierunku ostatnich ławek. – W ten sposób nigdy nie zostaniesz wielką gwiazdą! – ostrzegła go i usiadła na swoim miejscu.  
Snape zaczął głębokim głosem:  
- Dzisiaj zaczniemy warzyć eliksir leczniczy...  
- Niech pan zapomni o eliksirach leczniczych! Uwięźmy w butelce trochę sławy! – krzyknęła Hermiona, przerywając mu, ale profesor, jakby nigdy nic, kontynuował dalej:  
- ... do sporządzenia którego potrzebować będziemy skórki boomslanga. Zanim uwarzycie ten eliksir, musicie najpierw zrozumieć i mieć wzgląd na jego właściwości... – Lekcja trwała dalej.  
Po czterdziestu minutach wykładu, do sali wleciała Hedwiga, niosąc duży zwój pergaminu. Podleciała do biurka Snape'a i upuściła pakunek. Harry skrzywił się, wiedząc, że profesor rozpozna jego sowę. Hermiona zapytała wcześniej czy może ją pożyczyć, ale nie chciała powiedzieć po co.  
Profesor podejrzliwie spoglądał na zwój, podczas gdy ten rozwinął się ukazując jakieś dwieście stóp zapisanego pergaminu. Zerkając na pierwszą linijkę tekstu, przeczytał:

_**Moje wakacyjne przygody**_**, napisane przez Hermionę Granger. ****  
****Z dedykacją dla Severusa **_**pfff**_** Snape'a**

Wraz z machnięciem różdżki, rolka zniknęła w płomieniach, a on sam zajął się na nowo kontynuowaniem lekcji.  
Dziewczynie zaczynały kończyć się już pomysły, a klasa szykowała się już do wyjścia. Nabrała powietrza głęboko w płuca, podbiegła do Snape'a i przytuliła go mocno. Klasie zaparło dech ze zdziwienia, podczas gdy profesor próbował uwolnić się z uścisku.  
- Doszłam do wniosku, że nie był pan dość często przytulany w dzieciństwie – powiedziała, puszczając oko.  
- Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów, a pani ma szlaban – powiedział.  
- Dzisiaj?  
- O ósmej!  
Uśmiechnęła się, gdy odtańczyła już przed klasą taniec zadowolonych kanibali.  
Zaraz po tym przyszli Ron i Harry.  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go przytuliłaś! – fuknął rudzielec. – To było po prostu niesmaczne.  
- Oj, zamknij się, Ron – warknęła. – Powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz.  
- Przepraszam – odpowiedział.  
- No, no, no... Granger ma chłopaka! – zaszydził Draco, który czekał aż dziewczyna opuści lochy. Nie będzie przecież jej dokuczał na obszarze zasięgu słuchowego Snape'a.  
- Odwal się, Malfoy! – warknął rudzielec.  
- Ooooj, Weasley jest zazdrosny – zadrwił Ślizgon.  
- Malfoy, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka albo pożałujesz – ostrzegła go Hermiona, ale blondyn jej nie słuchał, kontynuując.  
- No co jest, Granger? Dwóch Gryfonów ci nie wystarczało i musiałaś się zabrać za opiekuna Slytherinu? – wysyczał Draco.  
Hermiona i jej dwóch przyjaciół wyciągnęło różdżki kierując je w stronę blondyna i jego dwóch nieodłącznych goryli. W czasie gdy Malfoy i Goyle uczynili to samo, Crabbe nadal szukał swojej.  
- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytała profesor McGonagall, która, tak się złożyło, szła właśnie w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać, mówiła dalej. – Schowajcie różdżki i w tej chwili wszyscy marsz do swoich pokoi wspólnych!  
Cała szóstka rozeszła się natychmiast, wiedząc lepiej niż się z nią wykłócać. Ron gotował się ze złości, kiedy cała trójka dotarła do wieży Gryffindoru.  
- Tak bardzo chciałem w niego czymś rzucić! – wysyczał.  
- Nie martw się, Ron – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Będziesz miał okazję się na nim odegrać. Wszyscy będziemy, ale musisz poczekać do następnych Eliksirów.  
Rudzielec uspokoił się w końcu na tyle, by móc przystać na jej warunki.

Tego wieczoru na szlabanie, Hermiona porządkowała całą prywatną bibliotekę Snape'a. Ponieważ szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania dotyczącego jego eliksiru, powyciągał prawie wszystkie książki i nie poodkładał ich na miejsce.  
Nagle kątem oka zauważyła, ze profesor osunął się na kolana trzymając się za lewą rękę. Podbiegła szybko do swojej szkolnej torby, wyciągnęła z niej słoik z balsamem i wróciła do niego. Jego ręka trzęsła się we własnym uścisku, a ból był widoczny na jego twarzy. Otworzyła słoik i wzięła pełną garść specyfiku, przyklękając obok. Szybko wtarła środek przeciwbólowy w jego skórę, próbując jednocześnie wyjąć obolałe przedramię z silnego uścisku, by móc wetrzeć balsam na całej jego powierzchni. Masowała i wcierała przez jakieś dwie, trzy minuty zanim mężczyzna kompletnie się rozluźnił i zorientował się co robi dziewczyna. Patrzył, jak nabiera więcej balsamu i jeszcze raz wciera go w jego przedramię.  
- Co to jest? – zapytał, nadal nieco zdyszany.  
- To balsam przeciwbólowy, który udoskonaliłam. Pomaga panu? – mówiła, nadal masując jego ramię.  
- Tak – odpowiedział, cofając rękę, kiedy zorientował się, że nadal go masowała.  
- Jakich składników użyłaś? – zapytał, wąchając zawartość słoika.  
Dziewczyna powiedziała mu z czego wykonała balsam, a później wyciągnęła swoje własne notatki, podając mu je. Wstał i zaczął uważnie czytać, będąc pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności. Sam próbował stworzyć jakiś środek przeciwbólowy, ale albo wprawiał go w totalne odrętwienie, albo nie likwidował zupełnie bólu. Pocierając palce był naprawdę pod wielkim wrażeniem, że nie stracił zupełnie zmysłu dotyku.  
- Po co to stworzyłaś? – zapytał, nieco bardziej szorstko, niż na początku zamierzał.  
- Miałam za dużo wolnego czasu – odpowiedziała, wiedząc, że jeśli powie całą prawdę, to profesor nigdy więcej nie pozwoli jej zbliżyć się do swojego laboratorium.  
- Kłamiesz tak samo dobrze, jak Longbottom warzy eliksiry – wysyczał. – Mów prawdę!  
- Dobrze – powiedziała, postanawiając, że powie mu tylko tyle, ile musi wiedzieć. – Wiem, że cierpi pan z powodu skutków ubocznych klątwy Cruciatus.  
- Skąd? – zażądał.  
- Dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy miałam tutaj szlaban, to miał pan atak. Zawiadomiłam Dumbledore'a – przyznała się.  
Był wdzięczny za to, co zrobiła, a jednocześnie zbyt dumny, by powiedzieć po prostu „Dziękuję". Zamiast tego wysyczał:  
- Twój szlaban właśnie się skończył. Możesz wyjść. – I wyszedł z laboratorium, z jej notatkami w dłoni.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy podnosiła słoik z balsamem, stawiając go na ławce. Wyszła.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Podczas następnej lekcji Eliksirów, Hermiona, Harry i Ron byli przygotowani do zemsty na Draconie. Ślizgoni weszli do klasy pierwsi, ponieważ Gryfoni celowo się ociągali, czekając by Malfoy i jego goryle zajęli swoje miejsca. Hermiona, Harry i Ron weszli wraz z resztą Gryfonów do środka, chyba tylko po to by zostać porażonymi strasznym odorem. Gdy do klasy wszedł Snape, wszyscy zaciskali nosy. Jego usta natychmiast wykrzywiły się z obrzydzenia. Przeszedł do przodu i zobaczył kopczyk odchodów fretki na swoim biurku.

- KTO, DO DIABŁA, POŁOŻYŁ TO NA MOIM BIURKU?! – wysyczał, patrząc prosto na Hermionę

- To Draco Malfoy, proszę pana – odpowiedziała, mając wciąż zaciśnięty nos.

Profesor patrzył się na nią ze złością, kiedy Harry gwałtownie się podniósł i powiedział:  
- Widziałem, jak to robił! To był Draco!

Patrząc na klasę dostrzegł, że wszyscy Gryfoni kiwają głowami na potwierdzenie, a następnie popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Dracona. Wiedział, że on tego nie zrobił, był jednak pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Gryfoni osiągnęli swoją zemstę, albo, w odniesieniu do tego, co wiedział o Draconie, była to zemsta za coś, co on zrobił. Snape był wdzięczny Hermionie za pomoc, jednakże powrócił do ignorowania jej.

- PANIE MALFOY, PROSZĘ TO POSPRZĄTAĆ! – wysyczał.  
- Co takiego? Ale panie profesorze, ja tego nie zrobiłem! – zaprotestował Ślizgon.  
- PROSZĘ POSPRZĄTAĆ TE ODCHODY Z MOJEGO BIURKA, ALBO ZNOWU ZAMIENIĘ PANA WE FRETKĘ! – wywarczał, uprzedzając następne protesty.

Draco wstał i spróbował użyć różdżki, by wykonać polecenie nauczyciela, ale Hermiona rzuciła urok, tak by magią nie można było tego usunąć. Biedny Malfoy wziął kosz na śmieci i, ostrożnie manipulując różdżką, przeniósł odchody do niego. Uczniowie śmiali się z niego tak bardzo, że mieli łzy w oczach. Snape machnął różdżką by pozbyć się odoru wciąż unoszącego się w pomieszczeniu po tym jak Draco wyniósł z niej kubeł.

Później lekcja została normalnie przeprowadzona. Snape nieznacznie ignorował Hermionę i Dracona, patrzącego się na nią, a także Harry'ego i Rona. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że musi strzec się blondyna skoro wojna została wypowiedziana.

Przed kolejną lekcją Eliksirów, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zajęli swoje miejsca w oczekiwaniu na następne atrakcje. Hermiona, Harry i Ron szybko zauważyli nieobecność Malfoy'a, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

Draco schował się za rogiem korytarza i czekał na Snape'a, który miał nadejść z przeciwnego kierunku. Na jego znak, Crabbe i Goyle wpadli na nauczyciela, rozpraszając go na tyle, że Malfoy, który pozostał w ukryciu, mógł użyć różdżki i nałożyć na niego urok, tak by się w tym nie zorientował.

- Uważajcie, jak chodzicie! – wysyczał, wzdragając się w środku z bólu. Jego ciało stało się bardziej wrażliwe na dotyk. – Wchodźcie do klasy – krzyknął.

Trójka Ślizgonów w pośpiechu weszła do klasy i szybko zajęła swoje miejsca, zanim profesor wpadł do pomieszczenia. Obracając się twarzą do uczniów, rozpoczął swój wykład, jednak studenci śmiali się i wskazywali na niego. Stał tam, próbując zrozumieć, co jest dzisiejszą rozrywką, gdy ostrzegł pannę Parkinson wskazującą na swoje czoło. Szybko podszedł do biurka, przywołał lusterko i spojrzał w nie. Na środku jego czoła znajdowała się blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, identyczna z Harry'ego. Klasa wybuchła głośniejszym śmiechem, gdy skierował przeszywające spojrzenie na Hermionę, a później na Harry'ego.  
- Nie zrobiłem tego! – zaprotestował Potter, zanim Snape zdążył go obwinić słownie. – Szczerze, proszę pana!  
- A właśnie, że to wina Pottera! – krzyknął Draco. – Słyszałem jak on, Granger i Weasley planowali to dzisiaj rano!  
- WASZA TRÓJKA MA TYGODNIOWY SZLABAN Z PANEM FILCHEM! – zagrzmiał Snape.  
- Mogę udowodnić, że to nie my! – powiedziała Hermiona, wstając z miejsca i podążając do przodu klasy. Chwyciła Dracona, popchnęła na podłogę i obszukała.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz, Granger? – wykrzyczał Malfoy, jednak Hermiona nie odezwała się słowem. W końcu znalazła jego różdżkę.  
- Priori Incantatem! – powiedziała, trzymając ją przed Snapem, a różdżka ujawniła urok wykorzystany do umieszczenia blizny.

Snape chwycił różdżkę chłopaka, przełamał ją na pół i wysyczał  
- Tydzień z panem Filchem!

- Na Salazara, czemu o tym nie pomyślałem, kiedy umieściła odchody fretki na pańskim biurku? – zajęczał Draco.  
- Ponieważ – Snape jedwabiście przeciągał samogłoski – głupota jest główną cechą charakterystyczną rodu Malfoy'ów, a teraz ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!  
Draco obrócił się do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a i wyszeptał  
- Wiecie, co to oznacza?  
- Że musisz wysłać do ojca sowę i zawiadomić go, iż potrzebujesz nowej różdżki, bo Snape znowu przełamał ją na pół? – zapytał Crabbe.   
- Nie, idioto – Draco popatrzył na niego krzywo. – To oznacza wojnę – i obdarzył Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę złym spojrzeniem.

Wszyscy Gryfoni wraz z kilkoma Ślizgonami śmiali się tak bardzo, że nie byli w stanie przestać. Snape wiedział, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna, zwłaszcza, że nie czuł się dzisiaj zbyt dobrze. Zdjął z siebie urok, pozbywając się błyskawicy z czoła i wysłał uczniów do biblioteki, by wykonali niezależne badania.

Wracając do swoich kwater, rozmyślał o balsamie, który Hermiona zrobiła dla niego. Poziom trudności, jaki prezentował balsam podczas warzenia, był w stanie osiągnąć jedynie Mistrz Eliksirów, a teraz również Hermiona go zdobyła. Wreszcie, dzisiaj, gdy Draco chciał się na niej odegrać, była wystarczająco sprytna by odwrócić kota ogonem bez najmniejszego zastanowienia. Snape zaczynał postrzegać ją w nowym świetle, jednak szybko oczyścił swój umysł z tych myśli, gdyż musiał skoncentrować się na swoim eliksirze. 

Hermiona kontynuowała pracę nad eliksirem i nawet dokonała pewnych postępów, jednak nie były one wystarczające. Wiedziała, że gdyby miała kogoś do dyskutowania swoich teorii, to mogliby je rozważać, jednakże jedyną osobą, kompetentną w tym zakresie, był profesor Snape. Zamierzała mu się przyznać do pracy nad tym eliksirem, ale jak miała to zrobić? Wiedząc, że nie ma na to lepszego sposobu niż szczerość, wzięła swoje notatki oraz fiolkę Brązowego Szlamu w Butelce i poszła do lochów.

- Czego pani chce, panno Granger? – Snape niechętnie pozwolił jej wejść.  
- Jest coś, co muszę panu koniecznie wyznać, co naprawdę pana rozwścieczy, profesorze, ale muszę to powiedzieć – odezwała się cicho.  
- Proszę bardzo – rzekł, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na nią uważnie. Jej włosy były rozczochrane i odgarnięte do tyłu, pokazując, że zajmowała się innymi sprawami.  
- Obserwowałam pana warzącego ten eliksir od pierwszego dnia, w którym dał mi pan szlaban. Zafascynował mnie – zrobiła przerwę by obserwować jego reakcję, która widoczna była w coraz intensywniejszym spojrzeniu. – Zaintrygował mnie tak bardzo, że podkradłam pańskie notatki i próbowałam panu pomóc tworząc go samodzielnie. – Wzdrygnęła się, gdy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa, obawiając się jego pierwszej reakcji.  
- Jak pani śmiała, panno Granger? Będę musiał panią wydalić za kradzież – zagrzmiał.

Hermiona podała mu najświeższy Brązowy Szlam w Butelce wraz ze swoimi notatkami.

- PRZECZYTAJ JE! – wykrzyknęła tak rozkazującym tonem, że Snape oniemiał. Wyrwał je z jej rąk i podszedł do biurka. Wpatrując się w jej notatki, poczuł natychmiastowe zainteresowanie jej teoriami i zaczął je czytać słowo po słowie.

- Ma pani tutaj kilka interesujących teorii, panno Granger, ale czego pani chce ode mnie? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
- Chcę panu pomóc uwarzyć eliksir, który w pełni odbuduje pańskie nerwy. – powiedziała.  
- Nie. To nie pani sprawa. Proszę wyjść! – wysyczał.  
- Nie, nigdzie się nie wybieram! – odpowiedziała, podnosząc głos.  
- Roztropniej byłoby teraz wyjść!  
- Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi pomóc, uczynię piekło z twojego życia! – jej głos przybrał poważny ton.  
- Moje życie już jest piekłem, gdybyś tego nie zauważyła – warknął na nią zanim opuścił pokój. Normalnie doprowadziłby ją do łez, teraz jednak nie miał na to energii.  
- Cóż, więc stanie się jeszcze gorsze – wymruczała, zanim jednak wyszła, zaczarowała każdy obraz, okładki książek, kociołek, pergamin oraz wszystko, co tylko przyszło jej na myśl w kolory Gryffindoru wraz z jego symbolami. Zadowolona, opuściła pomieszczenie.

W chwilę później Snape wrócił do swojego laboratorium by zabrać się do pracy i prawie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył wszędzie symbole Gryffindoru. Rzucił kilka uroków by się ich pozbyć, jednak sparaliżowało go mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że rzuciła inny czar na każdy przedmiot. W końcu poddał się – na razie.

Kiedy pracował nad swoim eliksirem, Albus przyszedł go odwiedzić.

- Witaj, Severusie – powiedział. – Czy panna Granger zamierza ci pomóc?  
- O czym ty myślisz? – zazgrzytał zębami.  
- Myślę, że jesteś głupcem nie przyjmując jej pomocy. Jest bardzo inteligentną i przebiegłą wiedźmą, która, jeśli mogę dodać, wie jak ozdabiać – rzekł Albus, rozglądając się dookoła i podziwiając wystrój.  
- Powinienem wyrzucić ją za kradzież.  
- Gdybyś naprawdę chciał ją wyrzucić, zrobiłbyś to, kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że wzięła składniki z twoich prywatnych zbiorów by uwarzyć ten balsam przeciwbólowy. Nie, Severusie, myślę, że podziwiasz pannę Granger na równi z innymi nauczycielami, jesteś jednak zbyt uparty i twardogłowy by to przyznać.  
- Skończyłeś? – wysyczał.  
- Nie, jeszcze jedno. To jest tylko cisza przed burzą. Nie możesz odejmować jej punktów lub dawać szlabanów zanim nie zaakceptujesz jej pomocy. Dobranoc, Severusie – dodał delikatnie Albus zanim wyszedł.

Severus wiedział, że powinien przyjąć jej ofertę, ponieważ wspólnie mieliby większe szanse na znalezienie lekarstwa, był jednak zbyt zawzięty by pozwolić jej, Małej-Pannie-Wiem-To-Wszystko, pomóc sobie. Nawet, jeśli coraz bardziej fascynowały go jest zdolności i talent.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Torturowanie Snape'a rozpoczęte:

Dzień pierwszy: Wielka Sala

W porze obiadowej uczniowie przebywali w Wielkiej Sali spożywając posiłek. Każde krzesło przy Stole Nauczycielskim było zajęte przez pedagogów, wliczając Snape'a.  
- Harry, gotowy? – wyszeptała Hermiona, a biedny Harry mógł jedynie skinąć na potwierdzenie. – Dobrze, zaczynamy!  
Hermiona otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i wykrzyknęła:  
- Profesorze Snape! Profesorze Snape! Złapałam go! Złapałam Harry'ego Pottera tak jak pan chciał! – szarpała i ciągnęła coś za sobą.  
Wszyscy obecni wstali by zobaczyć co, albo kogo, wciągała i wybuchli śmiechem, kiedy ujrzeli Harry'ego, kompletnie związanego i zakneblowanego. W jakiś sposób zdołała przyciągnąć go do Stołu Nauczycielskiego, gdy nauczyciele albo patrzyli na nią zaszokowani albo śmiali się, za wyjątkiem Snape'a, który miał ochotę ją udusić, zamiast tego jednak się uśmiechał. Zdecydował, że dopóki ona się nie podda, on będzie grał z nią.  
- Brawo, panno Granger! – powiedział jedwabiście przeciągając samogłoski. – Dokładnie jak tego oczekiwałem. – Obszedł stół i odebrał linę, na której ciągnęła Harry'ego. – Zabiorę go stąd – i począł wyciągać Harry'ego z Wielkiej Sali przez boczne drzwi. 

Hermiona popatrzyła na Rona, który był tak samo zaskoczony jak i zaniepokojony o przyjaciela i szybko podeszła do niego.  
- Bogowie! Co ja zrobiłam? – zapytała.  
- Hermiona, jeśli Snape nie zabije Harry'ego, on zabije ciebie! – wydyszał Ron, gdy razem wpatrywali się w drzwi, przez które został wyciągnięty. – Chodźmy!

Wybiegając przez nie by ratować przyjaciela, przelotnie dostrzegli skręcającego za róg Snape'a i Harry'ego za nim. Biegnąc tak szybko, jak tylko byli w stanie, zatrzymali się gwałtownie za zakrętem, ponieważ profesor i Harry zniknęli. Przebiegli jeszcze kilka korytarzy, jednak były one puste.  
- Co my teraz zrobimy? – panikował Ron.  
- Nie zabije Harry'ego! Tyle wiem, ale martwię się o miejsce, w którym może go zostawić – powiedziała Hermiona.

Gdy wrócili do Wielkiej Sali, Ron chwycił Hermionę za rękaw i wskazał na Stół Nauczycielski. Snape już wrócił i jadł obiad. Popatrzyli na stół Gryffindoru, ale Harry'ego wciąż nie było.   
Obchodząc swój stół, Ron zapytał  
- Kiedy wrócił Snape?  
- Jakieś dwie minuty temu – odpowiedziała mu Ginny. – Gdzie Harry?  
- Nie wiemy – powiedziała Hermiona. – Potrzebujemy pomocy w poszukiwaniach.   
Około dziesięciu Gryfonów wstało i wyszło za Hermioną i Ronem z Wielkiej Sali. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu zamku, wyszli na błonia.

- PATRZCIE! – zakrzyknął Seamus. – NA WIEŻY PÓŁNOCNEJ! – Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli Harry'ego, wiszącego na linie, na której ciągnął go Snape.  
- Bogowie! – lamentował Ron, wyciągając różdżkę i celując nią w przyjaciela.  
- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała Hermiona, ciągnąc jego ramię w dół.  
- Nie wiem, ale musimy coś zrobić! – prosił Ron.  
- RELASHIO! – usłyszeli i zobaczyli czerwony promień, który poleciał w kierunku Harry'ego, ale minął go o kilka stóp. Wszyscy odwrócili się by zobaczyć Snape'a uśmiechającego się sarkastycznie. Jeszcze raz wycelował różdżką i krzyknął:   
- RELASHIO! – tym razem trafił bliżej.  
- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ! – krzyknęła Hermiona.  
Snape uśmiechnął się ponownie celując i wykrzyknął:  
-RELASHIO! – tym razem trafił dokładnie w cel i Harry spadł na ziemię.  
- NIEEEEE! – wrzeszczeli Gryfoni, biegnąc w kierunku chłopaka. W tym momencie Harry nadszedł od strony głównego wejścia, sprawiając, że wszyscy zastygli w zdumieniu.  
- Co się dzieje? – spytał.  
- Harry! Ale- ale- ale- to wszystko, co Ron był w stanie wymówić.  
- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała Hermiona.  
- W kuchni. Snape kazał mi tam zostać, dopóki bariery, które postawił, nie znikną. Potem mogłem sobie pójść – wyjaśnił, patrząc na ich zszokowane twarze. – A co?  
Hermiona uściskała go i oświeciła, co się stało. Harry wytłumaczył im, że Snape wziął naleśnika z kuchni i transmutował go w kukłę z czarnymi włosami. Kiedy wszyscy się w końcu uspokoili, nieźle się uśmiali, jednak wypadki tego popołudnia jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowały Hermionę do dręczenia Snape'a.

Dzień drugi: podwójne Eliksiry

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni wchodzili do klasy, kiedy zauważyli niepokojącego misia pluszowego, siedzącego na biurku Snape'a i zaczęli chichotać. Kiedy profesor jak burza wpadł do pomieszczenia, niedźwiadek zaczął mówić dziecinnym głosikiem:  
- „Mam na imię Kizio Mizio i należę do małego Severusia Snape'a. Bawi się ze mną i przytula każdej nocy i przyciska do siebie, kiedy jest przestraszony. Razem warzymy eliksiry, ponieważ jest zbyt wredny by mieć przyjaciół, mimo to kocham go."  
Snape przyspieszył kroku, wyciągając różdżkę i przemieniając misia w puch, który teraz opadał, zatrzymując się na uczniach.  
Hermiona szybko wstała i wsparła ręce na biodrach.  
- Severusie _pfff_ Snape'ie! Co by na to powiedziała twoja matka? – wykrzyknęła surowym głosem. A on tylko patrzył na nią i kontynuował swój wykład.  
Hermiona spojrzała zdezorientowana na Rona i Harry'ego, ponieważ nauczyciel nie odebrał jej nawet punktu.  
Uczniowie pośpiesznie zaczęli warzyć swoje eliksiry, natomiast Snape pozostał na drugim końcu klasy, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie ewentualnych dokuczliwości ze strony Hermiony. Zauważył, że Goyle zamierza dodać płynnych odchodów żuka zamiast sproszkowanych nóg pająka.  
- PANIE GOYLE! – Snape dopadł do niego i stanął dokładnie przed przerażonym uczniem, gotowy do krzyku.  
- Severus, bierz go! – zawołała Hermiona, a klasa wybuchła śmiechem. Popatrzył na nią wściekle, bez wysiłku kłócącą się z nim, nigdy nie przerywającą kontaktu wzrokowego.  
- Panno Granger – zaczął zabójczym sykiem – tolerowałem pani brawurowe zachowanie wystarczająco długo!   
Hermiona głośno ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i westchnęła, wyglądając na bardzo znudzoną.  
- Przykro mi, Severusie, ale drżenie ze strachu to przeszłość. Nie możesz mnie już przestraszyć – powiedziała, westchnięciem okazując swoje rozczarowanie.  
- Panno Granger! – jego głos odbijał się od ścian klasy i korytarza.  
- Rozmawialiśmy już o twoim temperamencie – stwierdziła spokojnie. – Musisz zrobić sobie przerwę. Sevuś, stań twarzą to ściany.  
- NA WIELKIEGO SALAZARA, WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOICH ZAJĘĆ I NIGDY NIE WRACAJ!!! – żyły na jego czole pulsowały, gdy Hermiona marudząc zbierała swoje książki i wkładała je do torby. Wolno idąc do drzwi, obróciła się i uśmiechnęła złośliwie do niego.  
- Oszukujesz mnie? – spytała, słysząc jak klasa wstrzymuje oddech.  
- Co takiego? – zakrzyknął, zszokowany jej pytaniem  
- Nie dałeś mi szlabanu, więc myślę, że chcesz by ktoś inny dotrzymał ci towarzystwa – powiedziała od niechcenia, puszczając mu oczko przed wyjściem. 

Po drugiej stronie drzwi, Hermiona stanęła wciąż zaszokowana własnym zachowaniem. _„Merlinie! Właśnie zostałam wyrzucona z Eliksirów!" _myślała, próbując wymyślić, co powinna teraz zrobić.  
- Panno Granger, mogę prosić na słówko? – spytał Dumbledore, który pojawił się nagle obok niej.  
- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze – w oczekiwaniu na wykład, Hermiona weszła za nim do pustej klasy.  
- Panno Granger, obserwowałem pani każdorazową aktywność na Eliksirach – zaczął, uśmiechając się do zaczerwienionej Hermiony. – I muszę przyznać, że od dawna nie miałem tak doskonałej rozrywki!  
- Proszę pana?  
- Jesteś świadoma potrzeb zdrowotnych Severusa i wiem, że zaproponowałaś mu swoją pomoc przy warzeniu eliksiru. Nawet jeśli tego nie przyzna, on potrzebuje pani wsparcia, panno Granger. Poinformowałem go, że dopóki go nie zaakceptuje, nie może odebrać pani punktów ani dać szlabanu. Zrobiłem to, gdyż byłem pewien, że uczyni pani jego życie tak przykrym jak to tylko możliwe, zanim się nie ugnie. Mam rację?  
- Tak, proszę pana – uśmiechnęła się.  
- Swoje zadanie wykonujesz znakomicie! – zachichotał. – W normalnej sytuacji położyłbym temu kres już pierwszego dnia, ale stan Severusa pogarsza się i może go nawet zabić – jego głos spoważniał. – Hermiono, rozmawiałem z uzdrowicielami ze Świętego Munga, ale oni twierdzą, że odbudowanie nerwów jest niemożliwe. Potrzebujemy pani zdolności. Musi pani także zrozumieć, że bez względu na to co się stanie, pani wysiłki zostaną docenione, a pani nie będzie miała żadnych powodów by się obwiniać, jeśli nie znajdziemy tego lekarstwa. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
- Tak, proszę pana – potwierdziła Hermiona, czując zimny dreszcz, przebiegający jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.  
- Czy ma pani jakieś pytania?  
- Nie, proszę pana, ale profesor Snape właśnie wyrzucił mnie ze swoich zajęć i powiedział, że mam na nie nie wracać.  
- Jednak pozwoli ci wrócić, – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się – albo będzie zmuszony udzielać ci indywidualnych lekcji każdej nocy w lochach!  
- Dziękuję panu – odpowiedziała. Skinął jej i rozeszli się do swoich zajęć.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Dzień trzeci: Quidditch

Gryffindor grał przeciwko Slytherinowi, a Hermiona przeciwko Snape'owi. (Ależ ty masz kosmate myśli! Ona go po prostu dręczyła!)

Biedny Snape siedział na trybunie z innymi nauczycielami, czekając na rozpoczęcie meczu. Został ocalony, dzisiaj była sobota, czyli brak uczniów i brak panny Granger. Właśnie zaczynał się odprężać, gdy:  
- Kochany, Mały, Severusiek! – zapiszczała Hermiona, która przechadzała się po trybunach, i usiadła obok niego. – Dzięki za zajęcie miejsca!  
- Bogowie! – spojrzał na nią. – Co ty tutaj robisz?  
- Zaprosiłem ją – odezwał się siedzący za nimi Albus. Snape popatrzył na niego i obdarzył jednym ze swoich zabójczych, firmowych spojrzeń. Po czym skierował swoją uwagę na dziewczynę.  
- Usiądź sobie gdzie indziej! – wysyczał.  
Hermiona chwyciła jego ramię, otoczyła swoim i zwróciła się do nauczycieli.  
- Czyż nie jest to najpiękniejsze stworzonko, jakie widzieliście? – uściskała go, podczas gdy jego współpracownicy chichotali.   
- Zapłaci mi pani kiedyś za to, panno Granger! – wyszeptał.   
- Pozwól sobie pomóc, a skończy się to teraz – odwzajemniła mu się.  
- NIE! – wysyczał.

Gdy wleciały drużyny Gryffindoru i Slytherinu wstała i zaczęła krzyczeć:  
- PROSZĘ SIĘ NIE MARTWIĆ! OBRONIĘ PANA PRZED TYMI WSTRĘTNYMI ŚLIZGONKAMI!  
Snape pośpiesznie chwycił i pociągnął ją na ławkę.  
Złapała go za rękę i poczęła oglądać jego paznokcie, stwierdzając głośno:  
- Są brudne, Severusie! Nie wspominając o tym, że znowu je obgryzałeś.  
Jak oparzony wyszarpnął dłoń z jej uścisku i zaczął masować grzbiet nosa. Zamykając oczy, wymruczał:  
- Jestem w piekle!  
- Dokładnie tak, Severuśku – poklepała go po ramieniu. – Pewnego dnia otrzymasz swój Order Merlina. Jestem tego pewna.  
Wstał gwałtownie i opuścił stadion. Hermiona spojrzała do tyłu na Dumbledore'a, który mrugnął i kiwnął jej głową. 

Dzień czwarty: Wielka Sala

W czasie niedzielnego obiadu Wielka Sala wypełniona była uczniami i pracownikami szkoły. Szczęśliwie dla Hermiony, Snape - od kiedy założył kilka dodatkowych osłon na drzwi do swoich kwater - przychodził jako jeden z ostatnich.

Gdy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, od stołu Gryffindoru zabrzmiało głębokim tonem „Da-da-da-dum!", kiedy go mijał. Puchoni i Krukoni odpowiedzieli „Dum!".  
Minął Gryfonów, Stół Nauczycielski i wyszedł przez boczne drzwi bez zatrzymywania się, czy patrzenia w tył. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić całej szkole bawić się jego kosztem.

Dzień piąty: podwójne Eliksiry 

Jeszcze przed lekcjami, Hermiona ujrzała na korytarzu Snape'a rozmawiającego z profesorem Dumbledorem. Podeszła do nich i uwodzicielsko spojrzała na Severusa.  
- Przewyższasz moje sny, mistrzu kuszenia... – puściła oczko i odeszła, zostawiając oniemiałego Snape'a i śmiejącego się Albusa.

Kiedy zaczęła się lekcja, Albus postawił Snape'owi ultimatum: pozwoli dziewczynie wrócić na zajęcia albo będzie jej udzielał indywidualnych nauk; tak więc Hermiona siedziała na swoim normalnym miejscu, a na twarzy miała duży uśmiech.  
Popatrzył na nią gniewnie i zaczął wykład. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach, zorientował się, że Hermiona zasnęła. Złośliwy grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy podchodził do niej, przystając dokładnie za nią.  
- PANNO GRANGER, POBUDKA! – wykrzyknął nad nią, oczekując, że się przestraszy, jednak zamiast tego powoli podniosła głowę.  
- Severus, kochanie, wracaj do łóżka – wymruczała wystarczająco głośno by klasa ją usłyszała i ponownie opuściła głowę. Wszyscy uczniowie śmiali się, a on przeklinał siebie, że dał jej się złapać w pułapkę.

Gdy zaczęli warzyć swoje eliksiry, ostrożnie krążył po klasie i obserwował. Kiedy zbliżał się do Hermiony, zmienił kierunek na przeciwny.  
- Neville! – krzyknął nagle Ron, gdy eliksir Neville'a zaczął dymić. Snape szybko podszedł, by zobaczyć, co tym razem zrobił Longbottom.  
- Zaraz wybuchnie! – wydarła się Hermiona i skoczyła za Snape'a, chowając się pod jego szatami.   
- Panno Granger! – wrzasnął, próbując ją złapać, ale w tym samym momencie rozległo się donośne „BOOM" i kociołek Neville'a eksplodował, pokrywając wszystkich śluzem powodującym wysypkę, omijając Hermionę, która była chroniona szatami Snape'a.

Na koniec lekcji, wszyscy pokryci byli błękitnym balsamem, by chronić skórę i wyleczyć wysypkę. Minie kilka godzin zanim zadziała. Uczniowie wyszli, a Hermiona wraz z nimi, wcześniej wręczyła jednak nauczycielowi kartkę:

**Karta Nauczyciela: ****  
****Profesor:** _Severus pfff Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów_  
**Zajęcia:**_ podwójne Eliksiry_  
**Stosowanie zasad nauczania/ uczenia do poprawiania i motywowania uczniów by osiągali zadowalający poziom:**_ wymaga udoskonalenia_   
**Wykorzystywanie różnorodnych metod nauczania, które są odpowiednie dla uczniów:**_ posiada potencjał_   
**Ustalanie jasnych oczekiwań dla odpowiedniego zachowania:**_ spełnia oczekiwania_  
**Przedstawianie pozytywnej postawy w środowisku szkolnym: **_wymaga udoskonalenia_  
**Tworzenie środowiska sprzyjającego nauce:**_ wymaga udoskonalenia_   
**Efektowność porozumiewania się z uczniami:**_ powściągliwość, zastraszanie_  
**Wskazówki:** _uściskaj codziennie ucznia!_  
**Oceniający:**_ Hermiona Granger, Zawodowy Uczeń_

Snape wziął Kartę i machnięciem różdżki odesłał ją w niebyt.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy wysypka została w końcu wyleczona, uczniowie siódmego roku Gryffindoru i Slytherinu wraz ze Snape'em, mogli zetrzeć błękitny balsam. Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali i, z szerokim uśmiechem, podeszła do Stołu Nauczycielskiego.  
- Jak tam wysypka, panie profesorze? Ciągle piecze? – spytała głośnym szeptem, puszczając do niego oczko. – Cieszę się, że się zabezpieczyłam!  
Nauczyciele zachichotali na oczywistą aluzję, którą uczyniła.

Dzięki spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył ją Snape, wiedziała, że była już blisko złamania go. _„Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień"-_ pomyślała.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Dzień szósty: podwójne Eliksiry

Snape wyjął słój zakonserwowanych nietoperzy, potrzebnych do następnego eliksiru, i postawił je na stole.  
- Twoi przyjaciele, Severusie? – zaświergotała Hermiona, ale została zignorowana.  
- Powodem konserwacji wampirzych nietoperzy jest zachowanie właściwości ich krwi dokładnie w chwili śmierci. Można to osiągnąć tylko, jeśli zostaną zanurzone w magicznym żelu w momencie śmierci.– powiedział Snape, spoglądając na studentów.  
Hermiona miała stertę książek na swoim stole i czytała jedną z nich.  
- Wiecie co, on ma rację! Ma całkowitą rację! Właśnie przeczytałam o tym w książce i zgadza się z tym każde jego słowo! – rozpromieniła się Hermiona. – Mamy najgenialniejszego profesora na świecie!  
- WYSTARCZY! – warknął, gdy uczniowie zachichotali.  
- Proszę pana, wydaje się pan być pełnym obaw, a według tego, co przeczytałam, może to być oznaką depresji, więc pozwoliłam sobie zapisać pana na Kurs Sprawności Fizycznej Pani Hooch Dla Osób W Depresji. – oznajmiła i podała mu broszurę.  
- Jestem zainteresowany tylko jednym kursem: Jak Chronić Się Przed Męczącą Wiem-To-Wszystko! – wysyczał. – Natychmiast wracać do warzenia eliksirów!  
- Tak jest, panie i władco wszystkich oślizgłych rzeczy! – Hermiona skłoniła się przed nim.  
- Panno Granger, jeśli pani nie zamilknie, transmutuję panią w ślimaka i umieszczę na grządce kapusty Hagrida! – syknął.  
- Nie poddam się twoim słodkim i kuszącym słowom – puściła mu oczko.  
- Wyjdź! Natychmiast! – ryknął.  
Wstała, zebrała swoje książki i powoli powiedziała:  
- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, profesorze. Ta sama nietoperza godzina i ten sam tunel!

Tego wieczoru, podczas posiłku w Wielkiej Sali zauważyła, że Snape spoglądał na nią zmrużonymi oczami, gdy ona stale patrzyła się na niego. W czasie posiłku wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
- Obserwujcie – powiedziała Harry'emu i Ronowi, wstając od stołu Gryffindoru i kierując się na środek sali.  
- Profesorze Snape! – wykrzyknęła. Wszyscy w sali zamilkli, zdając sobie sprawę, że szykuje się znowu dobra zabawa. Nauczyciel odwrócił wzrok. – Profesorze Snape! – odezwała się ponownie i tym razem powoli skierował na nią swoje spojrzenie.   
- Profesorze Snape! – uklęknęła i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, w której trzymała pierścionek. – Ożeni się pan ze mną? – Cała sala zamarła na to pytanie, a Snape schował twarz w dłoniach.  
- Tak. – powiedział, kuląc się.  
- Co takiego? – Hermiona zapytała w niedowierzaniu. Było jasne, że nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.  
- W porządku! – powtórzył. – Tylko zejdź z tego stołu i podejdź tutaj!   
Hermiona zeskoczyła na podłogę i ostrożnie skierowała się do Stołu Nauczycielskiego, stając dokładnie przed Snape'em.  
- Wygrałaś. – syknął do niej, wystarczająco cicho, by tylko ona była w stanie go usłyszeć. – Możesz mi pomóc uwarzyć ten eliksir.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do swojego stołu. Była śledzona spojrzeniami wszystkich, którzy zastanawiali się, czy rzeczywiście zamierza zostać panią Snape.   
- To był tylko żart! – wyjaśniła.

Następnego dnia po lekcjach, Hermiona skierowała się do lochów, niosąc ze sobą notatki, i zapukała do drzwi.  
- Wejść! – warknął. Weszła od razu, mając na ustach szeroki uśmiech, jak gdyby chciała powiedzieć _„A nie mówiłam?"_   
- Dobry wie.. – zaczęła, ale Snape natychmiast jej przerwał.   
- Po pierwsze, panno Granger, będzie się pani do mnie zwracać _profesorze Snape._ – wysyczał.  
- Gdybyś pozwolił mi skończyć! – zgrzytnęła. – Zamierzałam powiedzieć _„Dobry wieczór, profesorze Snape"_. Na Merlina, zachowujesz się jakbym cię dręczyła albo coś w tym stylu! – desperacko próbowała utrzymać poważny ton, ale wybuchła śmiechem.  
- Jeśli już skończyłaś, mamy pracę do wykonania. – sarknął. Gdy odwrócił się i podążył w stronę kociołka, przyłączyła się do niego.  
- Wyjaśnij mi swoje teorie. – rozkazał sucho, patrząc na nią swoimi czarnymi oczami. Przedstawiła mu swoje założenia i powody za nimi stojące, przedyskutowała możliwości i przypuszczalne działanie eliksiru.   
_„Zdumiewające"_ pomyślał, słuchając jej. Jej uzasadnienia teorii wykraczały poza błyskotliwość, kiedy postrzegał ją, nawet jeśli tylko przez moment, jako równą sobie.  
Zaczęli pracę nad eliksirem, warząc równocześnie cztery różne wersje, prowadząc ostrożne obserwacje i robiąc dokładne notatki. Nawet gdy pracowali w milczeniu, obserwował jej metody i posunięcia.  
Pod koniec wieczoru Hermiona sprzątnęła swoje stanowisko i podeszła do zlewu, by umyć ręce. Odkręciła kurek i zaczęła nim manipulować, jednak mogła uzyskać tylko ciepły strumień.  
- Profesorze Snape, dlaczego woda, w pana kranie, jest ledwo ciepła?  
- Ponieważ, panno Granger, degeneracja moich nerwów powoduje, że moja skóra jest bardzo wrażliwa na ekstremalne temperatury. – odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią. Skulił się wewnętrznie wiedząc, że jego wygląd musi wydawać się odpychający, ale chwilowo nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Bolało go to zwłaszcza teraz, gdy chciał dobrze wyglądać dla Hermiony, ale nie mógł.  
Obserwowała go przez chwilę i uświadomiła sobie, dlaczego jego włosy były takie tłuste. Uśmiechnęła się, ponieważ miała na to prosty sposób, musiała jednak zaczekać do powrotu do własnego laboratorium.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Podczas następnych podwójnych Eliksirów, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni niecierpliwie oczekiwali na rozrywkę, jaką miała im zapewnić Hermiona. Doznali jednak rozczarowania, ponieważ dziewczyna najwyraźniej wróciła do wizerunku Panny- Wiem-To-Wszystko, świętoszki i czyścioszki. Nawet Ron i Harry, którzy byli przerażeni jej ewentualnym wydaleniem z zajęć, chcieli ujrzeć więcej. Jednak Hermiona była grzeczna i uprzejma dla Mistrza Eliksirów, co Snape odwzajemniał traktując ją jak zawsze, lecz już jej nie ignorując.  
Lekcja skończyła się i grono mocno rozczarowanych siódmoklasistów opuściło pomieszczenie, obdarzając Hermionę złym spojrzeniem. Zignorowała je, zostawiając Harry'ego i Rona i podążając do biblioteki.  
- Więc, Potter – sarknął Draco. - Snape wreszcie zrobił dobrze Granger, tak, że więcej nie musi błagać o jego uwagę?  
- Odwal się, fretko! – wydarł się Harry, podczas gdy Ron stał obok niego z różdżką w ręce.  
- Dobra, zasłużyłem na to – syknął. – ale serio, dlaczego Granger tak nagle zaprzestała urządzania codziennej rozrywki?  
- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Potter. – A co?  
- Cóż, lekcje były bardziej interesujące, gdy wkurzała Snape'a. Tak sobie myślałem... – tu urwał.  
- Co sobie myślałeś? – spytał Ron. – Może chciałbyś kontynuować rozwścieczanie Snape'a?   
Cała trójka uśmiechała się złowieszczo, gdy Draco odszedł do pokoju wspólnego z Crabbem i Goylem, a Harry i Ron skierowali się do swojego. Bez wiedzy reszty, każdy z nich zdecydował, że będzie kontynuował dzieło Hermiony.  
W międzyczasie Hermiona była tak zaabsorbowana zadaniami domowymi, obowiązkami Prefekta i pomaganiem Snape'owi w warzeniu eliksiru, że Harry'ego i Rona spotykała tylko podczas posiłków, a nawet na nich była rzadko obecna. A ponieważ Harry i Ron byli również zajęci przygotowaniami sposobów denerwowania Snape'a, nawet nie zauważyli, że dziewczyny nie było w ich pobliżu.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy Hermiona warzyła eliksir z Severusem, wyciągnęła dwie zielone butelki i wręczyła nauczycielowi.  
- Co to jest?  
- Szampon i żel pod prysznic – odpowiedziała cicho.  
- Panno Granger! Myślałem, że wyjaśniłem to bardzo dokładnie...  
- Profesorze, proszę posłuchać! – krzyknęła. Bardziej zszokowany jej żądaniem niż słowami, zamilkł. – Uwarzyłam panu nowy szampon i żel, które są efektywne w letniej wodzie.  
Obdarzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. Wystarczająco zawstydzające było pokazywanie się z tłustymi włosami, ale jej zainteresowanie tym faktem, to było już zbyt wiele.  
- Wiem, że bierzesz prysznic, ale ponieważ możesz używać tylko letniej wody, twoje włosy i, jak się domyślam, twoje ciało, nie są tak czyste, jak być powinny, więc pozwoliłam sobie...  
- Dziękuję ci – wymruczał, wpadając jej w słowo, a ona po tonie poznała, że ten temat jest już zamknięty. Nie miał zamiaru dyskutować z nią o swoich nawykach higienicznych.

Na początku kolejnej lekcji Eliksirów, na każdej ławce znajdował się zeszyt zatytułowany:

_Dzień z życia Severusa Snape'a_

Śmiejąc się, uczniowie czytali go, gdy Hermiona wbiegła do klasy tylko kilka sekund zanim wpadł do niej Snape.

_„Drogi Pamiętniczku, __  
__Źle spałem ostatniej nocy. Nie powinienem niszczyć Kizia Mizia dyż ten nowy miś nie jest nawet w przybliżeniu tak kąwortowy jak był Kizi Mizi. Zdecydowałem się nie kompać od kiedy wziąłem prysznic w ostatnim semastże, bo co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Co mi tam, udało mi się porozmawiać z dyrektorem o posadzie nauczyciela Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami i on powiedział, że Remus Lupin był jedynym wykrzdałconym kantadatem na to stanowisko. Zamierzam rzucić klontwe na księżyć, by przez cały rok był w pełni!"_

Hermiona była zszokowana tym, co właśnie przeczytała. Szybko obrzuciła spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie by dostrzec czytającego Snape. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Dracona i przyłapała go na szyderczym uśmiechaniu się do niej.  
- Dobre, Granger! – wykrzyknął na całą klasę, próbując ją obwinić. Snape nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdyż wpatrywał się w blondyna.  
- Panie Malfoy, panie Goyle, panie Crabbe, właśnie zarobiliście szlaban z panem Filchem!  
- Co takiego? – zaoponowała zszokowana trójka, gdyż myśleli, że to Hermiona zostanie obwiniona.  
- Następnym razem, gdy będzie pan próbował grać mądralę, proszę nie pozwolić pisać Goyle'owi. Jego ortografia jest jeszcze gorsza niż pańska, panie Malfoy – Snape zaciągał jedwabiście.  
- Brawo, proszę pana! –wrzasnął Ron, gdy Harry gwizdnął i obaj zaczęli klaskać.  
- CISZA! – warknął Snape, a Hermiona ze złością popatrzyła na swoich przyjaciół.  
- Przepraszamy! – powiedział Ron.  
- Właśnie, przepraszamy! To się już nie powtórzy! – dodał Harry.

Draco wciąż się dąsał, gdy wykład się zaczął. Hermiona była zadowolona, gdy po raz pierwszy tego dnia przyjrzała się Snape'owi, zauważając, że jego włosy nie były już tłuste, lecz bardzo czyste.  
- Wyjmijcie kociołki i przygotujcie składniki – rozkazał nauczyciel.  
- Zamierza pan zaczarować nasze umysły? – spytał Harry.  
- I usidlić zmysły? – dodał Ron.  
Snape spojrzał na nich zaskoczony, że odważyli się stawić mu czoła.  
- Cóż, zaczaruję wasze mózgi i usidlę zmysły na szlabanie jutro wieczorem! Nie, zaczekajcie. Będziecie mieli lepszy szlaban z panem Filchem. Ja nie mam czasu do stracenia – wysyczał do nich.  
Harry i Ron wyciągnęli i otworzyli swoje terminarze.  
- Cóż, w środę jestem zajęty, hmm... czwartek, czy czwartek ci odpowiada, Ron?  
- Chwila – Ron sprawdzał swój kalendarz. – Tak, czwartek jest w porządku. A co z panem, profesorze Snape?  
Żyły na głowie Severusa pulsowały, gdy wrzeszczał:  
- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i dwie noce szlabanu dla każdego z was!  
Gdy usiedli, Harry i Ron uśmiechnęli się złośliwie do Dracona, gdyż wyraźnie uzyskali lepsze od niego rezultaty.  
- Co, na kalesony Godryka się z wami dzieje? – wyszeptała Hermiona.   
- Zaufaj nam – odszeptał Ron. Zmrużyła oczy i opuściła głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że kontynuowali jej „grę". 

Kiedy zajęcia dobiegły końca, Hermiona pozostała z tyłu, by pomówić ze Snape'em. Na zewnątrz, rozmawiali Harry, Ron i Draco.  
- A więc myślicie, że jesteście lepsi ode mnie, co bliznowaty i rudzielcu? – sarknął Draco. – To jeszcze nie koniec.  
- Jesteśmy w stanie przebić wszystko, co pochodzi od ciebie, ty fretko! – odwarknął Ron.  
- W każdym czasie i miejscu! – dodał Harry. – Kto zdobędzie dłuższy szlaban i straci więcej punktów, wygrywa!  
- Zgoda! – syknął Draco i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi wspólnych.  
- Czy my się właśnie założyliśmy, że Gryffindor straci więcej punktów? – spytał Ron.  
- Tak wychodzi – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Bogowie, to była głupota, ale Malfoy nie wygra.

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, zastała Harry'ego i Rona grających w czarodziejskie szachy.  
- Co wyście wyprawiali na Eliksirach? – chcąc się dowiedzieć, usiadła w wygodnym, starym fotelu.  
- Cóż – Ron rozpoczął – mieliśmy tyle zabawy, gdy wkurzałaś Snape'a, że postanowiliśmy to kontynuować.  
- A Draco?  
- On też się na to zdecydował – powiedział Harry.  
- Chłopaki, nie rozumiecie! To nie była zabawa! Ja tylko próbowałam...  
- Tak? – powiedzieli obaj, spijając każde jej słowo.  
- Nic takiego, to znaczy, nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Musicie po prostu...   
- Zaufać ci! – dokończyli za nią.  
- Wiemy, Hermiona, ale i ty musisz nam zaufać – powiedział Ron, a Harry mu przytaknął.   
- Nie macie bladego pojęcia – wymruczała Hermiona wstając i odchodząc, by odrobić zadanie domowe.

Tego wieczora na kolacji, Harry i Ron stanęli w korytarzu, plecami do lochów, a twarzą do Ginny, która była ich "czujką". Czekali na Snape'a idącego na posiłek. Ginny lekko im skinęła, sygnalizując, że nauczyciel nadchodzi, po czym odeszła.  
Gdy Snape się zbliżył, usłyszał szepty:  
- Harry, Draco go pożąda! – nalegał Ron. – Sam widziałeś, że za każdym razem, gdy wchodzi do pokoju, gapi się na Snape'a. Zwłaszcza, gdy Snape podnosi brew.  
- Wiesz, chyba masz rację. Draco wydaje się roztapiać na swoim krześle. Myślisz, że Snape wie, iż Draco go „chce"? – spytał Harry.  
Snape się wzdrygnął, ale szedł jakby nic nie usłyszał i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Doszedł do Stołu Nauczycielskiego i dostrzegł na swoim talerzu list. Od niechcenia przeszukał Wielką Salę, szukając kogoś, kto by próbował nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy i – _„o Merlinie"_ – zauważył Dracona, który szybko odwrócił spojrzenie. Snape wyjął swoją różdżkę by zniszczyć list bez otwierania, ale kiedy w niego stuknął, sam się otworzył. Słowa wbijały się w jego oczy: _„Spotkaj się ze mną w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i przyprowadź przyjaciela! DM"._

Snape natychmiast stracił apetyt, gdy podniósł spojrzenie na Dracona i dostrzegł, że celuje on w niego pełną łyżką. Jak błyskawica, Severus uniósł różdżkę wystarczająco, by odesłać jedzenie z powrotem, ale nie na tyle, by ktoś ją zauważył. Pocisk poleciał dwa razy szybciej i uderzył dokładnie w twarz Dracona. Pospiesznie się odwrócił, by porozmawiać z Dumbledorem tak, że Draco nie zorientował się, co Snape zrobił, zamiast tego, myślał, że to dzieło Harry'ego i Rona. Zauważając, że Draco wpatruje się w Gryfonów, Snape podniósł ponownie różdżkę i wysłał trochę jedzenia z talerza Dracona prosto w twarze Harry'ego i Rona. Podnieśli głowy i ujrzeli Malfoya gapiącego się na nich.  
I tak to się zaczęło, jedna z największych bitew na jedzenie, jakie Hogwart kiedykolwiek widział. Totalny chaos. Domy walczyły przeciwko sobie, a nawet rzucano jedzeniem w stronę Stołu Nauczycielskiego. Wykładowcy nakładali zaklęcia wiążące całe ciało na studentów, którzy ignorowali purpurowe promienie z różdżki Dumbledore'a. Uczniowie z mugolskich rodzin nigdy nie mieli okazji, by wziąć udział w bitwie na jedzenie, która pozwala rzucać nim z pełną siłą.

Pani Pomfrey przeżyła trudne chwile, usiłując usunąć groszki i kukurydzę, która dostała się tak głęboko do nosów i uszów, że nawet magia nie pomagała.

Po godzinie dociekania kto to wszystko zaczął, Harry, Ron i Draco spędzili całą noc na sprzątaniu Wielkiej Sali bez użycia magii i pod nadzorem pana Filcha.  
- Cholernie błyskotliwa fretka! Po prostu musiałeś zacząć tą walkę – powiedział Harry.  
- Ja niczego nie zaczynałem!- wysyczał Draco. – Rzuciłem jedzeniem w Snape'a, ale wróciło na moją twarz dzięki wam dwóm!   
- My nie rzuciliśmy w ciebie jako pierwsi, ale ty po prostu musiałeś trafić w nasze twarze! – wrzasnął Ron.  
- Chociaż bardzo bym chciał móc sobie to przypisać, to jednak tego nie zrobiłem! – krzyknął Draco, stojąc twarzą w twarz z Ronem.  
- Więc kto? – spytał Ron, szykując się do wyciągnięcia różdżki.   
- Snape – odpowiedział mu Harry.  
- Co takiego? – niedowierzał rudzielec.  
- Snape. Usłyszał, co mówiliśmy o Draconie wcześniej na korytarzu i obserwował go, zauważając oczywiście, że Draco szykuje się do rzucenia jedzeniem – powiedział Harry.  
- Oczywiście – przytaknął Ron. – Miał doskonałą pozycję, by wszystko widzieć.  
- Bękart! – wysyczał Draco. – A tak przy okazji, co wyście o mnie wygadywali na korytarzu?  
Ron i Harry zaczęli się śmiać, żaden z nich nie chciał mu odpowiedzieć, w końcu jednak to zrobili.  
- Przekonaliśmy Snape'a, że na niego lecisz! – rechotał Ron.  
- CO ZROBILIŚCIE? – wrzasnął blondyn, wyciągając różdżkę. – Furnunculus! – wykrzyczał, wskazując na Harry'ego i bąble wyskoczyły na jego skórze.  
- Oblimare! Flatus! – zawołali jednocześnie Harry i Ron, celując różdżkami w Ślizgona.  
Draco natychmiast pokrył się śluzem i zaczął niekontrolowanie pierdzieć.  
Nadbiegł Filch.  
- Co, na gęgające gargulce, się z wami dzieje! BOGOWIE, CO ZA SMRÓD!   
- Och, proszę pana. Muszę zaprowadzić Harry'ego do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, by zając się jego bąblami – powiedział Ron.  
- To nie będzie konieczne – wysyczał Filch. – Wasza trójka zostaje tutaj dopóki... MALFOY! ODEJDŹ ODE MNIE! Wasza trójka zostanie tutaj dopóki Sala nie będzie posprzątana. Idę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Uczniowie sprzątali dalej, a jedynym dźwiękiem było nieprzerwane pierdzenie Malfoya, przeplatające się z odgłosem wyciekania na podłogę śluzu. Cała trójka w milczeniu wypowiedziała sobie wojnę, której celem była utrata jak największej ilości punktów przeciwnego domu.

Na dole, Snape od niechcenia obserwował Hermionę, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo oberwała jedzeniem. Przechadzał się przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru, gdy ją spotkał. Jej włosy były pełne jedzenia, tak samo jak ubrania, które w dodatku były poplamione i poszarpane.  
- Witam, panno Granger – powiedział jedwabiście.  
- Witam, profesorze Snape – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego. Dostrzegł pręgę pod jej okiem, która musiała zostać zrobiona latającym talerzem.  
Powstrzymując się siłą przed wyciągnięciem ręki i obdarzeniem jej pieszczotą zasugerował:  
- Panno Granger, musi pani przyłożyć lód na policzek, zanim sprawa się pogorszy.   
Nie wiedział, czemu się o nią troszczył, ale był zadowolony, że ją znalazł.  
- Wiem, profesorze, ale muszę się upewnić, że pierwszo- i drugoroczni są cali – powiedziała. Zaczął się trochę denerwować. Przebywanie w jej pobliżu powodowało, że czuł się jak siódmoroczny, stojący przed swoją dziewczyną. _„Bogowie, zakochuję się w niej"_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
- Cóż – powiedział szybko, pragnąc ją stąd zabrać – wiesz co masz robić. Dobranoc, panno Granger. 

Kilka dni później, gdy wszyscy jedli obiad w Wielkiej Sali, do Snape'a podleciała sowa, niosąca zwiniętą gazetę.  
- Na Merlina – wyjęczał Snape – znowu się zaczyna.  
Odebrał gazetę od sowy i spojrzał na tytuł _Czarodziejski świerszczyk_.  
_„Ciekawe"_- pomyślał, chowając pośpiesznie gazetę w swoje szaty, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją dostrzec.

Późną nocną w swoich kwaterach wyciągnął magazyn. W normalnych okolicznościach nie zostałby przyłapany z takim pismem, ale, mimo wszystko, był tylko mężczyzną, więc równie dobrze mógł się nacieszyć nieoczekiwanym prezentem. Otworzył magazyn na środku, by obejrzeć dziewczynę miesiąca. Zaczął od dołu strony i powoli przenosił swój wzrok w górę, szybko zauważając, że tym razem były dwie dziewczyny miesiąca. Jego oczy przesunęły się po ich długich nogach i seksownych krzywiznach. Powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na ponętne piersi, kierując wzrok na ich głowy, spodziewając się dwóch pięknych twarz. Zamiast tego ujrzał oblicza Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya, uśmiechających się do niego i wysyłających pocałunki.

Snape chwycił pismo i wrzucił do kominka. _„To był błąd"_ – pomyślał. –_ To był wielki błąd!"_  
- Przeklęty Dracon – wymruczał, chwytając butelkę najmocniejszej whisky i osuszając ją w nadziei na wymazanie obrazu, jaki wypalił się w jego umyśle. Dwie godziny później stracił przytomność.

Hermiona i Snape ciągle ulepszali eliksir. Ukończyli jeden, który mógł odbudować nerwy, ale działanie eliksiru utrzymywało się tylko przez kilka godzin. Jednakże mieli już jakiś punkt odniesienia. Zauważyła, że był bardzo niespokojny i próbowała znaleźć tego powód. Na nieszczęście, gdy pracowali razem, zawsze odbywało się to w ciszy, chyba że rozmawiali o eliksirze. Kiedy by nie podeszła bliżej, by spojrzeć w jego kociołek, odskakiwał, jakby zamierzała go zaatakować. Ignorowała to i kontynuowała pracę.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Snape upadł na podłogę, łapiąc się za ramię, a następnie kładąc rękę na klatce piersiowej. Hermiona szybko odnalazła balsam i zaczęła go w niego wcierać. To już stało się pewnego rodzaju przyzwyczajeniem, ale teraz, po raz pierwszy, złapał się również za piersi, mimo że ból i dreszcze przesuwały się coraz wyżej jego ramienia z każdym atakiem. Kładąc dłonie na jego klatce, poczuła skurcz mięśni, szybko rozpięła mu koszulę, by wetrzeć balsam. Ciągle był nieprzytomny, więc kontynuowała masaż, aż poczuła jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają. Przeniosła go na łóżko i zostawiła, by to odespał. 

Hermiona skończyła warzyć eliksir, który właśnie rozpoczęli i posprzątała laboratorium zanim wróciła do swojego pokoju. Ten ostatni atak przypomniał jej, że czas był ich wrogiem. Ciągle widziała leżącego na łóżku Snape'a. Był tak potężnym i inteligentnym czarodziejem, a teraz umierał. Wiedziała, że musi znaleźć sposób na ustabilizowanie eliksiru.

Nadszedł grudzień, a Ron, Harry i Draco, kontynuując swoją „grę", zdołali umieścić dom przeciwnika na ostatnim miejscu. Nie robili tego jednak, by dręczyć Snape'a. Chcieli uczynić piekło ze swojego życia.  
Stan zdrowia Snape'a pogorszył się. Nie był w stanie prowadzić lekcji, gdyż ataki zdarzały się coraz częściej.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Pewnej nocy, w laboratorium eliksirów, Snape miał kolejny atak, a Hermiona była tam, by mu pomóc. Obecnie bardzo szybko tracił przytomność, więc przynajmniej nie odczuwał bólu zbyt długo, ale większość jego ciała doświadczała jego efektów. Ostrożnie przeniosła go na łóżko i, za pomocą magii, pozbawiła szat, zostawiając jedynie bokserki. Zaczęła od rąk i kontynuowała wcieranie balsamu w jego skórę, by dojść następnie do klatki piersiowej i nóg.

Normalnie, wprawiłby ją w zakłopotanie fakt, że nacierała ciało prawie nagiego profesora Snape'a, ale to była kwestia życia i śmierci, która pozwalała jej złagodzić własne odczucia. Ponieważ był nieprzytomny i nie wiedział, co ona robi, mogła kontynuować nie obawiając się jego reakcji. To stało się tak zwyczajne, że postrzegała to jako część swojego asystowania. Nigdy się nie poskarżyła, ponieważ on potrzebował jej pomocy.

Albus wszedł do środka, gdy Hermiona siedziała okrakiem na Severusie i masowała jego klatkę piersiową.  
- PANNO GRANGER! SEVERUSIE! – był zaskoczony, jednak Hermiona nie przerwała czynności.  
- Profesorze Dumbledore, potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy – stwierdziła, podczas gdy dłonie ją bolały od energicznego masowania i uderzania, co robiła od jakiejś godziny. Albus obszedł ich dookoła i uświadomił sobie, że Severus był nieprzytomny, a jego ciało wiło się w spazmach.  
- Profesor Snape miał kolejny atak.  
- Myślałem, że jego ataki dotyczą tylko ramion – rzekł zdezorientowany dyrektor.  
- Nie, proszę pana. Przeszły na całe ciało. Zaczął tracić przytomność tak szybko, że nie jest w stanie pamiętać, w których miejscach czuje ból. Jak na razie nie powiedziałam mu o tym, ponieważ uważam, że nie potrzebuje dodatkowych zmartwień – nie przerywała pracy.  
Albus nabrał trochę balsamu i począł wcierać go w nogi Severusa.  
- Panno Granger, nie jestem w stanie wyrazić swojej wdzięczności. Tak długo opiekuje się pani Severusem...  
Przytaknęła mu lekkim uśmiechem. Kontynuowali pracę w ciszy, aż do momentu, gdy, po trzech godzinach, mięśnie rozluźniły się, a drżenie ustąpiło.  
- Proszę pójść ze mną, panno Granger – Hermiona podążyła za dyrektorem do laboratorium. – Hermiono, jak postępuje praca nad eliksirem? – jego głos był bardzo poważny.  
- Wierzę, że stworzyliśmy odpowiedni eliksir, ale musimy go jeszcze ustabilizować.  
- Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie dokonać tego samodzielnie?  
- Tak, proszę pana, gdybym była w stanie poświęcić mu więcej czasu wiem, że mogłabym to zrobić – powiedziała z determinacją.  
- Panno Granger, mogę być samolubny, prosząc panią o poświęcenie całego swojego czasu eliksirowi i zwalniając panią z zajęć?  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała.  
- Dziękuję, panno Granger – Albus ujął ją za rękę, potrząsnął nią i uśmiechnął się do niej zupełnie jak dziadek. Dumbledore był dla niej zawsze jak ojciec i nie mogła go opuścić.  
- Wiem, że jestem w stanie tego dokonać – powiedziała Hermiona zanim wróciła do eliksiru, który ciągle był w trakcie warzenia. Pracowała w laboratorium całą noc i większość poranka, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że Snape się nie przebudził. Gdy wkraczała do jego sypialni, żołądek ścisnął się jej ze strachu, na myśl, co może tam znaleźć.  
Ciągle leżał na łóżku, był nieprzytomny. Hermiona próbowała go obudzić, ale nie otwierał oczu. Natychmiast wezwała panią Pomfrey oraz profesora Dumbledore'a. Wspólnie stwierdzili, że najprawdopodobniej szybko się nie ocknie. W końcu zdecydowali się przenieść go do odosobnionego pokoju w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, by kontrolować jego stan.  
Hermiona wpadła do swojego prywatnego laboratorium, znalazła Eliksir Energetyzujący i zażyła go. Odmówiła sobie snu do czasy znalezienia leku dla profesora.

W międzyczasie rozpoczęła się przerwa zimowa i większość studentów wyjechała na święta. Ron, Harry i Draco zostali, by się na wzajem drażnić.  
Malfoy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali w towarzystwie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, by zjeść lunch. Nie zauważył jednak Harry'ego i Rona skrywających się za rogiem. Ron podniósł swoją różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie, które przemieniło włosy wroga w czarną masę, podczas gdy Harry rzucił zaklęcie wydłużające włosy tak, że stały się takie same jak włosy Snape'a.  
Trójka Ślizgonów usiadła przy swoim stole, by zjeść posiłek. Crabbe i Goyle zauważyli zmianę, jednak nie ośmielili się niczego powiedzieć, myśląc, że to nowy styl Draco. Byli zbyt tępi, by uświadomić sobie, że ten wygląd ujawnił się w ciągu ostatnich kilku sekund.  
Harry i Ron zaczęli podśpiewywać: _Snape, Snape, Snape_ coraz głośniej i głośniej, w miarę jak reszta uczniów się do nich dołączała. Draco rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Snape'a, ale nie mógł go znaleźć.  
- Na co się tak patrzycie? – dociekał zauważając, że wszyscy się na niego gapią i podśpiewują.  
- Co się dzieje? – sarknął na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Ten wolno wskazał na swoje włosy, a potem na Dracona. Szybko przesuwając palcami przez własne włosy zdał sobie sprawę, że są znacznie dłuższe.  
- Jakiego są koloru? – wysyczał.  
- Czarnego – wymamrotali.  
- Idioci! – syknął, podniósł się i wyszedł.  
- Snape, Snape, Snape! – piosenka wypełniająca Wielką Salę przeszła w śmiech, gdy Draco wybiegł.

Hermiona ciągle pracowała nad eliksirem, gdy wszedł Albus.  
- Wzywałaś mnie, Hermiono – powiedział z nadzieją na dobre wiadomości.  
- Tak, proszę pana – powiedziała z wielkim zmęczeniem w oczach. – Wczoraj dodałam ostatni składnik.  
Oboje spojrzeli do kociołka i, z przejęciem, obserwowali, jak eliksir gotuje się i syczy. Intensywność błękitu nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy Hermiona ją ostatnio sprawdzała. Jak dotąd udało jej się utrzymać właściwości przez dziesięć minut zanim zaczynały zanikać.  
Obecnie minęły pełne dwadzieścia cztery godziny, gdy przetestowała je, udowadniając, że eliksir jest wciąż stabilny i nie ma żadnych oznak utraty właściwości.  
- Gratuluję, panno Granger! – powiedział Albus. – Wierzę, że się pani udało!  
Hermiona miała w oczach łzy wywołane tak przepełniającymi ją uczuciami, jak i wyczerpaniem.  
- Dziękuję panu – uśmiechnęła się.  
- Jak szybko możemy go podać? – spytał niecierpliwie.  
- Gdy tylko wystygnie. Przyjmie postać balsamu i trzeba go będzie wetrzeć w jego skórę.  
- Bardzo dobrze, poinformuję panią Pomfrey. W tym czasie, panno Granger, proszę trochę odpocząć. Zasługujesz na to, moja droga! – stwierdził Albus.

Hermiona po raz pierwszy od wielu dni opuściła lochy. Odczuwała tak wielką satysfakcję, że nie była jej w stanie porównać z niczym, co czuła do tej pory. Natychmiast po wejściu do kwatery Prefekt Naczelnej, zapadła w sen i nie była widziana przez kilka dni.

Kiedy Hermiona wyłoniła się wreszcie ze swojego pokoju, tylko kilka dni pozostało do końca przerwy świątecznej. Była odświeżona i gotowa, by znaleźć Harry'ego i Rona. Znając tych dwóch, wyszła na dwór, gdyż najprawdopodobniej urządzili sobie bitwę na śnieżki. Nie znajdując ich na błoniach wróciła do zamku. Wchodząc głównym wejściem stanęła twarzą w twarz z profesorem Snapem.

Stał naprzeciw niej, wyglądając poważnie jak nigdy, a jednocześnie zdrowo. Czyli tak, jakim go jeszcze nie widziała. Jego skóra nabrała koloru, a ubrania zostały dopasowane przez krawca.  
- Witam pana! – powiedziała z całym entuzjazmem, jaki rzeczywiście czuła i z ulgą, że z nim wszystko w porządku.  
- Panna Granger – odpowiedział głębokim, jedwabistym głosem. – Chciałem pani podziękować i... – nie mógł jednak kontynuować z powodu okropnego smrodu wypełniającego korytarz wejściowy. Oboje poszukiwali jego źródła.  
Kilka stóp od siebie spostrzegli rudą łasicę, białą fretkę i Harry'ego, który niekontrolowanie puszczał bąki. Wpatrywali się w nich, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi to być Ron i Malfoy, dotrzymujący towarzystwa Harry'emu.  
- Jak tam wojna chłopaki? – sarkastycznie spytała Hermiona, zatykając nos.  
- Cóż – zaczął Harry, mocno się czerwieniąc, kiedy odgłosy wciąż dobiegały z jego ciała – ogłosiliśmy zawieszenie broni. – Fretka i łasica przytaknęły skinięciem.  
Snape bez słowa patrzył się na trójkę i starał się nie oddychać zbyt głęboko.  
- Hmm, panno Granger – rzekł, spoglądając na nią – porozmawiamy później – i odszedł, zatykając nos.  
- Hermiono, możesz nam pomóc? – poprosił Harry pomiędzy bąkami.  
- Myślałam, chłopaki, że już wykorzystaliście zaklęcie puszczania bąków?  
- Cóż, znasz Dracona – stwierdził Harry – nie jest zbyt oryginalny. Pomożesz?  
- Dobra, ale was trzech obieca, że nie będzie więcej rzucać na siebie uroków – zażądała srogo.  
- Przyrzekamy – powiedział Harry, a Ron i Draco kiwnęli na zgodę.  
- W porządku, najpierw – uniosła różdżkę i wskazała na Harry'ego – zajmijmy się tobą.  
Po kilku minutach chłopcy zostali przywróceni do normalnego stanu i podziękowali Hermionie.

Kiedy przerwa świąteczna dobiegła końca, życie w Hogwarcie wróciło do normalności. Hermiona weszła na podwójne Eliksiry z Harrym i Ronem po bokach, zajęli swoje miejsca na końcu klasy. Snape wpadł jak burza, pokazując energię, której klasa nie widziała od szóstego roku.  
Obrzucając uczniów spojrzeniem, zauważył Harry'ego, Rona i Dracona uśmiechających się złośliwie. Unosząc różdżkę, Snape szubko wymamrotał trzy oddzielne zaklęcia, unieruchamiając chłopaków na ich miejscach, umożliwiając im jedynie patrzenie i słuchanie. Hermiona zachichotała cicho, zauważając postępek Snape'a i wyciągnęła pióro oraz pergamin, by robić notatki.

Zdecydowanie, wszystko wróciło do normy.

Snape dostrzegł uśmiech Hermiony i, czując trzepotanie w brzuchu, wziął głęboki oddech. Nie mógł uwierzyć w uczucia, jakie pojawiały się, kiedy przebywał w jej pobliżu. Za każdym razem, gdy w przeszłości czuł coś podobnego, ignorował to, ponieważ nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robić. Kobiety obdarzały go drugim spojrzeniem albo po to, by go wyśmiać, albo, ponieważ zostały sprowadzone przez Voldemorta dla jego Śmierciożerców. Hermiona zasłużyła sobie na jego szacunek, co osiągnęło przed nią niewiele kobiet. Nie wspominając już o tym, że uratowała mu życie. Obserwował ją, uważając, by nie zdradzić przy tym swoich uczuć.

Kiedy skończył zajęcia, przeklinał sam siebie za słowa, które wymknęły się z jego ust:  
- Panno Granger, mogę prosić na słowo?  
- Złapię was później – powiedziała do Harry'ego i Rona. Zbierając książki podeszła do profesora Snape'a, który pocił się ze zdenerwowania.  
- Tak, proszę pana? – stanęła przed nim. Złapał się dłonią za policzek, ponownie się przeklinając. Biorąc głęboki oddech, spojrzał w jej duże, brązowe oczy i oparł się o biurko, gdyż nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.  
- Dobrze się pan czuje? – zapytała tak słodko, że prawie się roztopił.  
- Jak najbardziej – sarknął. Skrzywiła się na jego ton, ale nie wyszła.  
- Panno Granger – zaczął w swoim standardowym, profesorskim tonie, zakładając ręce na piersi. – zje jutro pani ze mną kolację? – Brzmiało to bardziej jak żądanie jej uczestnictwa w sprzątaniu klasy, niż zaproszenie na randkę. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Mówisz poważnie? – zachichotała, myśląc, że to jakiś żart.  
- Całkowicie – obronna odpowiedź spowodowała, że jego ton zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie.  
- Och.  
- Czy to oznacza 'nie'?  
- Tak, to znaczy nie – szybko się poprawiła.  
- Więc mówisz 'nie'?  
- Nie, to znaczy tak.  
- Jesteś pewna?  
- Nie, to znaczy tak – zaplątała się już całkowicie._„Merlinie!"_ – pomyślała.  
- Jaka więc jest odpowiedź, panno Granger? – zapytał, żałując, że w ogóle zaczął tą rozmowę.  
- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Zjem jutro z tobą kolację.  
- Świetnie, spotkamy się przy głównym wejściu o siódmej – opuścił ją, zanim mogła zmienić zdanie.

_„Merlinie!"_ – myślała. – _„Mam randkę z profesorem Snapem!"_ Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ją zaprosił po całym tym piekle, jakie mu zgotowała. _„Pewnie w ten sposób chce mi podziękować za eliksir" _– z tą myślą wyszła z klasy, by znaleźć Harry'ego i Rona.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Następnego wieczoru Severus nie mógł dojść do tego, co go opętało, by zaprosić Hermionę na kolację. Z pewnością była dla niego atrakcyjna, ale zapraszać ją gdziekolwiek? Wciąż była uczennicą, a on był jej nauczycielem. Jedyną rzeczą, której był pewien, to to, że podarowano mu drugie życie i nie zamierzał go zmarnować. Ona była niezwykła kobietą i chciał się o niej dowiedzieć jak najwięcej.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę! – warknął. Wszedł Albus i natychmiast na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus założył swoje wyjściowe szaty.  
- Wyglądasz dzisiaj szykownie, Severusie.  
- Czegoś potrzebujesz, Albusie?  
- Chciałem zapytać, jak się miewasz. Zaczął się w końcu nowy semestr. Jednak z tego, co widzę, czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze, by poszukać jakiejś rozrywki – w jego oczach zamigotały iskierki. Wyczuł niezdecydowanie Snape'a. – Severusie, przez większość życia byłeś wyizolowany. Kiedy inni używali życia, ty byłeś zajęty poświęcaniem wszystkiego, by doprowadzić do wygrania wojny. A kiedy to osiągnąłeś, prawie straciłeś życie z powodu klątwy Crucio.  
- O czym ty mówisz, Albusie? – wysyczał.  
- Zasługujesz na szczęście, nawet jeśli jesteś innego zdania. Myślę, że kobieta, z którą dzisiaj wychodzisz, jest szczęściarą.  
- Nawet jeśli to Hermiona Granger – zadrwił Severus, czekając, by dyrektor wydał zakaz. Albus wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a potem, z wolna je wypuścił.  
- Wierzę, że Hermiona jest wystarczająco dojrzała, by podejmować własne decyzje. A skoro przyjęła twoją propozycję, niech tak będzie. – Severus patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi. – Severusie, zaprosiłeś ją, ponieważ nie chcesz przepuścić kolejnej szansy w życiu. Zasługujesz na szczęście. Dlatego też daję ci moje błogosławieństwo.

Hermiona założyła ciemnofioletową suknię i spędziła godzinę na opanowywaniu włosów. W przeszłości tylko raz poświęciła tyle czasu swoim włosom, dla Wiktora Kruma, ale okazał się on kompletnym idiotą. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie i zmrużyła oczy świadoma, że nie jest najpiękniejsza na świecie. W końcu to tylko kolacja, nie randka.

Skierowała się do głównego wejścia, by spotkać czekającego na nią profesora Snape'a. Ubrany w swoje czarne szaty wyglądał prawie przyzwoicie. _„Gdyby tylko nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby był wkurzony na cały świat!" _– pomyślała.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – odezwała się uprzejmie. Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.  
- Chodźmy.  
Hermiona nie była zaskoczona, w końcu nie spodziewała się uroczego księcia.

Ponieważ zima była łagodna, do Hogsmeade dotarli pieszo i weszli do małej restauracji. Podprowadził ją do stołu i oboje zajęli miejsca. Nie odzywając się do niej, złożył zamówienie. Patrzył się na nią, jednak za każdym razem, gdy spotykała jego spojrzenie, szybko odwracał oczy. Kiedy przyniesiono potrawy, zjedli je w ciszy. Przez cały okres, kiedy pracowała razem z nim w laboratorium, rzadko kiedy rozmawiali, więc nie była to dla niej niespodzianka. Jednak byłoby miło, gdyby coś powiedział. Zapłacił rachunek i wyszli.

W drodze powrotnej do zamku, Hermiona była trochę rozczarowana. Nie wiedziała, czego po nim oczekiwać, ale spodziewała się, że przynajmniej się odezwie.  
Byli prawie w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał.  
- Stop – powiedział.  
- Coś się stało, profesorze? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego, podczas gdy on unikał jej oczu.  
- To nie tak miało być – wykrztusił, patrząc na nią.  
- A jak? – zdumiała się.  
- To miała być randka. Mieliśmy porozmawiać i lepiej się poznać – powiedział szybko. Hermiona zagryzła dolną wargę, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku, że to jednak była randka. – Tylko nie mam pojęcia co robić – jasne było, że czuł się sfrustrowany. – Po prostu wróćmy do zamku i będziesz mogła zapomnieć o całym tym wieczorze – stwierdził i ruszył dalej.  
Hermiona sięgnęła po jego dłoń i ujęła ją w swoje, zatrzymując go. Nie mogła pozwolić, by to się tak skończyło.  
- Severusie – zaczęła miękko – możemy pójść na lody? – Nie wiedziała, co innego mogłaby powiedzieć, gdyż czuła jego frustrację i zawstydzenie.  
- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał, nie chcąc pogarszać sytuacji.  
- Tak, proszę.  
- Dobrze – Zawrócili. W drodze na lody trzymała jego dłoń w swojej i splotła ich palce.  
Weszli do lodziarni i zajęli miejsca w oczekiwaniu na kelnerkę.  
- Hermiono, na co masz ochotę?  
- Poproszę pucharek lodów czekoladowych w gorącej polewie – powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
- Dla mnie to samo – zamówił u kelnerki.  
- Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz czekoladę – Hermiona próbowała zacząć rozmowę.  
- Nie lubię. Po prostu nie wiem, co innego mógłbym zamówić – stwierdził z uśmieszkiem. Była świadoma tego, że nie czuł się dobrze zaczynając rozmowę, więc starała się go w nią wciągnąć.  
- Cóż, ja ją uwielbiam. Zawsze tak było. Jaki jest twój ulubiony smak lodów? – spytała, podczas gdy kelnerka przyniosła zamówione smakołyki.  
- Lubię wanilię – odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.  
- Dlaczego?  
W normalnych okolicznościach warknąłby na każdego, kto drążyłby jego odpowiedzi, jednak przypomniał sobie, że sam chciał z nią rozmawiać.  
- Ponieważ ten smak jest tak podstawowy – stwierdził płasko.  
- Podstawowy? Czy z tego powodu nosisz tylko czarne ubrania? Ponieważ to barwa podstawowa? – pytała, próbując go rozluźnić.  
Spojrzał na nią zimno, po chwili jednak jego wzrok złagodniał.  
- Tak, przypuszczam, że noszę czerń z tego właśnie powodu. Oszczędza mi to czasu przy dopasowywaniu stroju.  
Zajadając lody rozmawiali o błahostkach, ale jednak rozmawiali. Po jakiejś godzinie zdecydowali się opuścić lodziarnię. Raz jeszcze Hermiona wzięła go za rękę i trzymała ją w drodze do Hogwartu.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do głównego wejścia, puścił ją i obrócił się do niej.  
- Dziękuję ci, Hermiono – powiedział, całując ją pośpiesznie w policzek i opuścił ją bez oglądania się. Hermiona była zaskoczona tym pocałunkiem, ale uśmiechała się z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze, Mistrz Eliksirów był jednak człowiekiem, okazującym niepewność; po drugie, za wyjątkiem kolacji, miło spędziła czas; a po trzecie, ze wszystkich wiedźm w Hogwarcie, to właśnie ją zaprosił na randkę.

Po dotarciu do lochów Severus przebrał się w codzienne szaty. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
- Proszę!  
Syriusz Black wszedł do jego komnat.  
- Co, do diabła, tutaj robisz? – wysyczał Snape  
- Cóż, byłem w sąsiedztwie, odwiedzałem Harry'ego i pomyślałem, że powinienem wpaść do ciebie – ironizował Black.  
- Wyjdź – wrzasnął Snape.  
Syriusz zignorował go.  
- Wiesz, byłem na błoniach, kiedy zostałem świadkiem interesującego wydarzenia. Widziałem ciebie, idącego za rękę z Hermioną. Na początku pomyślałem, że mam omamy, ale gdy podszedłem bliżej, zobaczyłem, jak całujesz ją w policzek– Czekał na reakcję Snape'a, jednak jego oblicze było, jak wykute z lodu.  
- Spotykasz się z nią? – zapytał Black zdegustowanym głosem.  
- To nie twój cholerny interes – syknął Snape.  
- Umawiasz się z nią – Black uśmiechnął się. – To mnie zaskakuje.  
- Co takiego?  
- Och, to że Hermiona spotyka się z tobą. Jednak z drugiej strony, ona zawsze miała miękkie serce, żałujące tych w potrzebie – stwierdził Black, doskonale wiedząc, że gra Snape'owi na nerwach i kontynuował. – Czyż nie pomaga wciąż Longbottomowi, który nie potrafi nawet zawiązać sznurówek? Wątpię by robiła to z powodu jego czarującej osobowości. To po prostu natura Hermiony – Black zerknął na Snape'a. – Tak, to cała Hermiona, śpiesząca z pomocą wszystkim żałosnym stworzeniom.  
- Na Salazara, wynoś się stąd! – wrzasnął Snape biorąc Blacka na cel. Ten wiedział, że go wkurzył, więc wyszedł bez wahania.

_„Żałuje mnie"_, wypluł Snape, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że ich randka nic nie znaczyła. _„To było żałosne myśleć, że umówiła się ze mną, ponieważ lubi moje towarzystwo"_mruczał wychodząc na nocny dyżur. Tej nocy Snape był bezwzględny w odejmowaniu punktów wszystkim, którzy mieli pecha wpaść na niego.

Następnego dnia była sobota i Ravenclaw grał mecz przeciwko Gryffindorowi. Hermiona ubrała zimowy płaszcz oraz szal i rękawiczki Gryffindoru. Ponieważ Harry i Ron byli w drużynie, szła z Ginny.

Snape obserwował ją z oddalenia, ciągle rozbity z powodu tego, co Black mu uświadomił. Patrzył jak idzie z panną Granger, kiedy podbiegł do nich Syriusz.

- Hermiona! – wykrzyczał.  
- Syriusz! Jak się masz? – spytała podekscytowana i uściskała go. Wiedział, że Snape ich obserwuje, więc podniósł ją i okręcił dookoła.  
- Syriuszu, postaw mnie – zachichotała.  
- Przepraszam, Hermiono, po prostu jestem w dobrym nastroju – powiedział. – Cześć, Ginny. Miło cię znowu widzieć.  
- Witaj, Syriuszu. Przyszedłeś, by oglądać Harry'ego?  
- Tak, cały sezon mu to obiecywałem i wreszcie udało mi się przyjść – stwierdził. – Czy dotrzymają mi panie towarzystwa? – Każdej z nich podał ramię.  
Snape pogrążał się w złości, patrząc, jak Hermiona udaje się na boisko w towarzystwie jego wroga.

Siedząc już w loży Gryffindoru, Syriusz zwrócił się do niej:  
- A więc, co porabiałaś wczoraj wieczorem, Hermiono?  
Jego pytanie wywołało natychmiastowe podejrzenia, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie pytał o jej rozrywki. Równie dobrze wiedziała, że on i Severus byli zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Te dwie okoliczności pozwalały jej wierzyć, że za jego pytaniem kryło się coś więcej, niż chciał pokazać.

Mecz się rozpoczął i Hermionie ulżyło, ponieważ nie chciała odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania zadawane przez Syriusza, które dotyczyłyby Severusa. Zauważyła, że Severus siedział w loży nauczycieli, jednak zamiast meczu obserwował ją. Próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale wszystko co otrzymała w zamian, to zimne spojrzenie. Stwierdzając, że to z powodu towarzystwa Syriusza, poddała się i skupiła na meczu.

Po niemiłosiernie ciągnących się ośmiu godzinach, Harry w końcu złapał Znicz i zakończył grę. Hermiona, Syriusz i Ginny skierowali się na boisko, by pogratulować jemu i Ronowi.  
- Chodźmy do Trzech Mioteł – zasugerował Syriusz.  
- Brzmi świetnie – stwierdzi Harry, a Ginny mu przytaknęła.  
- Napijemy się Kremowego – zaśmiał się Ron.  
- Ja powinnam wracać do zamku – zaprotestowała Hermiona. – Muszę wypełnić obowiązki Prefekta Naczelnego.  
- Jesteś pewna, Hermiono? – spytał Syriusz.  
- Tak, a teraz idźcie, zanim inni dotrą tam przed wami i zajmą wszystkie stoliki – powiedziała, machając im na pożegnanie. Czwórka odeszła, a ona skierowała się do zamku. Z jakiejś przyczyny pójście z Syriuszem do Trzech Mioteł uznała za zły pomysł ze względu na zimne spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzał ją Severus.

Wchodząc do zamku, postanowiła udać się do biblioteki, by skorzystać z nieobecności innych uczniów. Usadowiła się na krześle stojącym w kącie i czytała jedną z wielu książek przypisanych do przedmiotów.

- Dlaczego umówiłaś się ze mną? – zasyczał mroczny głos.  
Przestraszona, spojrzała znad książki i ujrzała Severusa stojącego przed nią i wpatrującego się w nią.  
- Co takiego? – spytała.  
- Dlaczego umówiłaś się ze mną? – powtórzył.  
- Ponieważ mnie zaprosiłeś – odparła szczerze.  
Chciał jej uwierzyć, ale obawiał się tego.  
- Umówiłaś się ze mną, ponieważ było ci mnie szkoda, mam rację? - wysyczał  
Jego słowa zszokowały ją. Odkładając książkę, stanęła przed nim.  
- Severus, nie umówiłam się z tobą z litości. Zrobiłam to, ponieważ mnie zaprosiłeś – jej głos brzmiał przekonująco.  
_„Gdyby mówiła prawdę" _– pomyślał.  
- Umówisz się ze mną raz jeszcze?  
- Rzeczywiście mnie zapraszasz, czy też chcesz mnie sprawdzić? – odparła pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Naprawdę cię zapraszam. Czy zjesz ze mną ponownie kolację?  
- Tak, z przyjemnością – odparła bez wahania.  
Tak bardzo pragnął chwycić ją w ramiona i pocałować, jednak zachował zimną krew i powiedział:  
- Spotkamy się jutro o siódmej przy głównym wejściu – odwrócił się i odszedł zanim zdążył zrobić z siebie większego głupca. Uśmiechała się, obserwując, jak powiewają jego szaty, gdy wypadał z biblioteki.

Następnego dnia na śniadaniu Syriusz został zaproszony do Stołu Nauczycielskiego, jako gość Dumbledore'a. Pech chciał, że usiadł koło Severusa.  
- Zatem – zaczął Syriusz z ustami pełnymi jajek – rozgryzłeś czemu Hermiona się z tobą umówiła?  
Severus zignorował go i dalej spożywał śniadanie. Black zauważył spojrzenia, jakie Hermiona rzucała Severusowi i uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
- Może cię lubi. Dałeś jej kwiaty?  
- Co takiego? – spytał Severus, uświadamiając sobie, że tego nie zrobił.  
- Dałeś jej kwiaty? No wiesz, bukiet róż albo innych – odpowiedział Syriusz  
- Nie – powiedział cicho.  
- Cóż, a chociaż powiedziałeś jej jakiś komplement? – dopytywał się Syriusz. – Biorąc pod uwagę, jak jej włosy dziś wyglądają, musiała spędzić nad nimi dużo czasu przygotowując się na spotkanie z tobą.  
_„Melinie, on ma rację"_ – pomyślał Severus.  
- Zauważyłem również, że zostawiłeś ją przy wejściu do zamku. Prawdziwy dżentelmen odprowadziłby ją pod jej drzwi i życzył dobrej nocy – kontynuował Syriusz.  
Severus jadł dalej rozmyślając o tym, co usłyszał od Syriusza i dochodząc do wniosku, że wszystko zrobił źle.  
- Jesteśmy umówieni na kolację. Spotykamy się przy głównym wejściu – powiedział Severus, nie wiedząc dlaczego zwierza się Syriuszowi, jednak, z jakiegoś powodu, potrzebował jego zapewnienia, że postępuje słusznie.  
- Nie, nie, nie. Idź do jej dormitorium, przywitaj się i poprowadź na kolację – powiedział Snape'owi. – Na Merlina, Severusie. Czy mam ci również powiedzieć, jak ją pocałować?  
- Odwal się! – wysyczał Severus. Black się zaśmiał, jednak żołądek Severusa, aż się skurczył na samą myśl o pocałowaniu Hermiony. Upłynęło dużo, dużo czasu od momentu, gdy ostatni raz całował kobietę, i nawet wtedy było to szybkie muśnięcie jej ust. Kobiety, które sprowadzał Voldemort, były prostytutkami. Służyły do stosunku, a nie do całowania.  
_„Może będę dla niej zbyt odpychający i nie będę musiał się o to martwić"_– myślał, ale jednak pragnął ją pocałować. Opuścił Wielką Salę zanim Syriusz zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej.

Hermiona była w swoim dormitorium Prefekt Naczelnej, szykując się na randkę, kiedy wielka, czarna sowa wleciała do pokoju i wylądowała na biurku.  
- Witaj – powiedziała do nieruchomo patrzącego ptaka w trakcie odwiązywania przyniesionego przez niego zwitka. Sowa natychmiast po tym odleciała bez żądania pokarmu. Hermiona złamała pieczęć z symbolem SS i rozwinęła list.

_Hermiono, __  
__zamiast czekać przy głównym wejściu, przyjdę po Ciebie do dormitorium. __  
__Severus_

Zachichotała, ponieważ od razu przypomniał jej się szlaban, na którym zostawił jej liścik. Był tak samo bezosobowy, z jedną poprawką: użył imion zamiast nazwisk. _„To po prostu w jego stylu, krótko i na temat"_ – uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Dokładnie o siódmej wieczorem zapukał do jej drzwi. Hermiona otwarła je i została zaskoczona przepięknym bukietem kwiatów, który trzymał.  
- Witaj, Hermiono – powiedział, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że wrócił jej zdrowy rozsądek i zmieniła zdanie, co do ich wyjścia. – Mhm, to dla ciebie. – Wręczył jej róże. Wyczuła, że cały ten randkowy rytuał jest dla niego równie nowy, jak i dla niej.  
Przyjęła kwiaty i, wąchając je, przymknęła oczy.  
- Dziękuję, Severusie – powiedziała. – Są piękne – szybko transmutowała filiżankę w wazon z wodą i włożyła do niego róże.  
- Jesteś gotowa?  
- Tak – odpowiedziała, zamykając za sobą drzwi i ujmując go za rękę.  
Z obawą zapytała o kwestię, która nie dawała jej spokoju:  
- Severusie, nie mam nic do ukrycia i nie wstydzę się pokazywać z tobą, ale muszę to wiedzieć. Czy będziemy mieli kłopoty skoro wciąż jestem twoją uczennicą?  
- W normalnych okolicznościach tak by z pewnością było – stwierdził. – Jednak, zanim cię zaprosiłem, rozmawiałem z Albusem. A ponieważ jesteś już w odpowiednim wieku, dał nam swoje przyzwolenie. – Severus obrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć i prawie zastygł z zachwytu, zauważając jak pięknie wyglądała. – Zaczarował również korytarze, więc, kiedy jesteśmy razem, nie wpadniemy na żadnego ucznia. Nie chciał byśmy czuli się zakłopotani, jednak – dodał – ja również nie wstydzę się ciebie.  
Uśmiechała się w drodze do Hogsmeade. Tym razem naprawdę rozmawiali w trakcie kolacji. Bawiło ją, że mimo ostrego tonu, jego słowa były znacznie milsze. Cała sytuacja była wciąż lekko niezręczna, ponieważ był tak zdenerwowany, jednak Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę cieszyło go jej towarzystwo.

- Ładnie dziś wyglądasz – wyrwało mu się, gdy wracali do Hogwartu. Natychmiast zaczął siebie przeklinać, gdyż chciał powiedzieć jak przepięknie wyglądała, jednak „ładnie" było wszystkim, co zdołał wykrztusić.  
- Dziękuję – zarumieniła się.  
Odprowadził ją do drzwi dormitorium Prefekt Naczelnej, gdzie puściła jego rękę. Stali tam, patrząc na siebie przez kilka sekund, które wydawały im się godzinami. Pragnął ją ponownie pocałować (jeśli całusa w policzek można uznać za pocałunek). Uśmiechała się do niego, mając nadzieję, że to teraz uczyni. Z wolna pochylił się, zbliżając usta do jej warg, podczas gdy ona uniosła głowę i przymknęła oczy. Nagle poczuła szybkiego buziaka na policzku, a kiedy otwarła oczy, on znajdował się już w połowie korytarza. Szaty oczywiście powiewały za nim.  
_„Może następnym razem"_ – pomyślała rozczarowana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

To była pierwsza podwójna lekcja Eliksirów od czasu ich dwóch randek i Hermiona była trochę zdenerwowana, jednak nawet w przybliżeniu nie tak, jak Severus. Uczniowie siedzieli na swoich miejscach, kiedy, jak burza, wszedł do klasy, obdarzając wszystkich nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem. Nie patrzył jednak na nią. Nie marnując czasu, rozpoczął wykład o właściwościach nowego eliksiru. Jego głos był gładki jak jedwab, słowa zgrabnie płynęły z ust, gdy uwaga wszystkich była niepodzielnie na nim skupiona.  
Hermiona podziwiała władzę, jaką miał nad uczniami, szanowała jego umiłowanie eliksirów i doceniała wiedzę, jaką starał się im przekazać. Intrygowało ją, jak to możliwe, by człowiek, którego podziwiano, i którego się obawiano, był tak niepewny siebie, gdy przebywał w jej towarzystwie. Śledziła go, gdy przechadzał się po klasie. Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o tym tajemniczym człowieku.   
Przez cały czas, gdy uczniowie warzyli eliksiry, Snape nawet nie spojrzał na pracę Hermiony, co też dziewczyna zauważyła. Zawsze podchodził do niej jako pierwszej, mając nadzieję na wyśmianie jej przed całą klasą, jednak rzadko znajdując do tego sposobność. Hermiona uniosła rękę próbując przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Chciała, by ją docenił. Trzymała uniesioną rękę przez kilkanaście minut, dopóki nie pokazał po sobie, że ją dostrzegł.  
Podszedł do niej z drugiego końca klasy i nachylił się nad jej ramieniem, by sprawdzić jej eliksir, a ona zwróciła się do niego i wyszeptała:  
- Tęsknię za tobą.  
Kolana się pod nim ugięły i musiał złapać się jej krzesła. Jak tylko był w stanie, odszedł od niej. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo na niego działa. Nie chciała, by się przy niej denerwował; nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że tylko kiedy był na nią wkurzony nie denerwował się w jej obecności. Jej oczy śledziły jego ruchy, dostrzegając, że nie był tak skupiony jak zawsze, gdyż co chwila zerkał na nią. To naprowadziło ją na pewien pomysł.  
Hermiona dodała kilka składników do swojego eliksiru, które zneutralizowały jego właściwości i potroiły objętość. Za pomocą różdżki sprawiła, że zawartość kociołka zaczęła się z niego wylewać. Pomarańczowy płyn popłynął w stronę rogu pomieszczenia. Dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć, a wszyscy weszli na krzesła.  
- Co tam się dzieje? – syknął z tyłu Snape.  
- Serfuj, profesorku! – Hermiona mrugnęła do niego. Harry i Ron uśmiechnęli się szeroko, zdając sobie sprawę, że „gra" zaczyna się od nowa.  
- Panno Granger – wysyczał – porozmawiamy po lekcji!  
_„Tak lepiej"_ – pomyślała. Zajęcia dobiegły końca i uczniowie opuścili klasę. Hermiona podeszła do przodu i stanęła przed biurkiem Severusa. Patrzył się na drzwi, czekając, by wyszedł ostatni uczeń.  
- Hermiona – jego głos był uprzejmy, ale lekko zdenerwowany. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?  
- Severusie – zaczęła, podchodząc bliżej. – Zauważyłam, że denerwujesz się, kiedy zbyt się do ciebie zbliżę. – Odruchowo odchylił się na krześle, gdy się do niego podeszła. – Jeśli chcemy się spotykać, musisz przywyknąć do mojej bliskości – wyszeptała, nachylając się nad nim.  
Odsunął od niej krzesło tak, że znajdowało się teraz na skraju podestu.  
- To jednak nie tłumaczy, dlaczego zepsułaś swój eliksir.  
- Tylko, gdy ci dokuczam, nie denerwujesz się w moim towarzystwie...  
- Masz na myśli, że mnie szantażujesz – jego głos zabrzmiał poufnie.   
- Właśnie – zgodziła się. – Nie chcę sięgać teraz do szantażu, ale pragnę, byś rozmawiał ze mną, a nie uciekał. – Wyprostowała się, górując nad nim. Skupił na niej całą uwagę.  
- A jak chcesz do tego doprowadzić? – jego głos wyostrzył się.  
Nachyliła się nad jego twarzą i wyszeptała:   
- Zamierzam cię znowu podręczyć.  
Gwałtownie szarpnął się do tyłu, odsuwając się od niej. Nie był to jednak najlepszy pomysł. Krzesło się przechyliło, pociągając go ze sobą. Zagryzając dolną wargę i rumieniąc się, Hermiona chwyciła swoje książki i skierowała się do wyjścia.  
- Witam, panno Granger – Albus stał w drzwiach. – Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?  
- Wyśmienicie! – pisnęła, opuszczając klasę do eliksirów. Severus podnosił się z krzesła, obdarzając Albusa zimnym spojrzeniem.  
- Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi kobiety. Jakoś nie mogłem pojąć tego mugolskiego wyrażenia – zacmokał Albus – aż do dziś.  
- Nie chcę tego słuchać, starcze – syknął Severus, który otrzepując się z kurzu, opuszczał klasę.   
Wpadł do swoich komnat, próbując nie myśleć. Było wystarczająco źle, gdy miał przy niej trudności z oddychaniem, a teraz zamierzała go jeszcze bardziej dręczyć. Złapał za butelkę i nalał sobie whisky; wypił ją jednym haustem. Napełnił szklaneczkę ponownie i usiadł w fotelu, rozmyślając o tym, co Hermiona mu powiedziała.  
Po kilku kolejnych drinkach, uświadomił sobie, że nie obchodziłoby jej jego zachowanie, gdyby ich fascynacja nie była wzajemna. Rozważał tą myśl przy czwartej szklaneczce whisky, wreszcie się odprężając.

Hermiona wróciła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru wraz z Harrym i Ronem, którzy byli bardzo podekscytowani najnowszą „zabawą".  
- Hermiona, co dalej? – spytał Ron. Jego oczy lśniły z podekscytowania.  
- Muszę to zrobić sama, Ron – odpowiedziała, wiedząc, że go zdenerwuje.  
- Co takiego? – włączył się Harry. – Hermiona, nie żartuj. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiliśmy dla ciebie, nie możesz nas teraz wystawić do wiatru!  
- Przepraszam, Harry. Po prostu muszę to zrobić sama – powiedziała z wahaniem.  
Chciał zaprotestować, gdy Ron złapał go za rękę.  
- W porządku, Hermiono. Rozumiemy – popatrzył znacząco na Harry'ego, mrugając do niego. – Prawda, Harry? – przyjaciel zrozumiał ukryte znaczenie.  
- Uch, jasne Hermiono. Rób co musisz – zawahał się.  
- Dzięki, chłopaki. Jesteście najlepsi – obdarzyła ich uściskiem zanim opuściła pokój.  
- Dobra, Ron, jaki jest plan?  
- Zabawimy się kosztem Hermiony i Snape'a – Ron złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – Kiedy wróciłem do klasy eliksirów po książkę, zobaczyłem Hermionę, stojącą tak blisko Snape'a, jakby zamierzała go pocałować.  
- Co takiego? – wrzasnął Harry. – A co zrobił Snape?  
- Cóż, ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale wyglądał na porządnie zdenerwowanego. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
- Myślisz, że on jej się podoba?   
- Pewnie! A niby dlaczego mu dokucza i go nęka? Nie jestem tylko pewien, co z nim. W końcu spędziła z nim dużo czasu przed Świętami i może coś się tego... – popatrzyli na siebie.  
- Eww...  
- Sprawdzimy dzisiaj na kolacji, czy coś się między nimi dzieje – podsunął Ron. – Jeśli tak, to możemy się z nich ponabijać.  
- Ron, Hermiona nas zabije.  
- Nieee, będzie się trochę złościć, ale w końcu jej przejdzie.

Podczas kolacji Ron i Harry uważnie obserwowali Hermionę i Snape'a. Zszokowani zauważyli, że Snape się na nią gapi, ale dostrzegli również, że uciekał przed jej spojrzeniem. Chłopcy mrugnęli do siebie i pokiwali głowami ze złośliwymi uśmieszkami na twarzach.  
- Szykuje się świetna zabawa – wymruczał Ron.

Podwójne Eliksiry:

Snape był tego dnia w dość specyficznym nastroju. Harry i Ron nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, czy był wściekły, czy też zdesperowany, kiedy patrzył na Hermionę.  
- Wyjmijcie swoje wypracowania, byśmy mogli zacząć – warknął. Ron wstał i zebrał prace Harry'ego i Hermiony.  
- Jakiś ty dziś uprzejmy. Dzięki, Ron – zachwyciła się dziewczyna. Ron trzymał jej wypracowanie tak, by Harry mógł go dosięgnąć i nachylił się do niej.  
- Dla ciebie wszystko, o pani – zachichotał, odwracając jej uwagę, podczas gdy Harry rzucił szybki urok na jej pracę.  
- WEASLEY! Przynieś te wypracowania! – jęknął Snape, nie mając ochoty paść dziś ofiarą jakichkolwiek żartów. Próbował przewidzieć następny ruch Hermiony.  
Profesor zaczął wykład na temat aktualnego eliksiru, kiedy do klasy wleciała Hedwiga i przyniosła mu zwitek. Spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Hermionę. Wzruszyła ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że nie wie, co się dzieje. Ostrożnie rozwinął pergamin i zdał sobie sprawę, że otrzymał jeden z testów publikowanych w gazetach dla nastolatek. Test był wypełniony.

**Najnowszy Quiz Nastoletniej Czarownicy: ****  
****Czy twój facet cię oszukuje? ******

**Dziewczyna: **_Hermiona_ **Chłopak:**_ Severus_  
1. Czy zmienił mu się temperament?  
- Nie.  
- Jest trochę bardziej frywolny.  
- Wydaje się mniej zainteresowany.  
- Tak, zachowuje się jak zwierzak.

2. Pracuje więcej niż zwykle?  
- Nie.  
- Czasami.  
- Tak, zamieszkał w pracy.

3. Czy ostatnio przyniósł ci kwiaty lub inny podarunek bez okazji?  
- Kwiaty? Jakie kwiaty?  
- Tak, ale były sztuczne.

4. Czy ostatnio zachowuje się bardziej defensywnie?  
- Tak, zachowuje się, jakby go wciąż atakowali Śmierciożercy.  
- Jest bardziej odpychający niż normalnie.  
- Ciągle się broni.  
- Wszystkie powyższe.

5. Otwiera przy tobie pocztę?  
- Tak, ale ukrywa wiadomości.  
- Nie, chociaż tak robił.  
- Nie i nigdy tak nie czynił.

6. Bierze prysznic natychmiast po powrocie do domu z „męskich" wypraw z przyjaciółmi?   
- Nie, ale nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
- Nie częściej niż zwykle.  
- Z jakimi przyjaciółmi?  
- Wszystkie powyższe.

7. Poświęca więcej uwagi swojemu wyglądowi?  
- Nie.  
- Kąpie się.  
- Kupił szampon.  
- Kąpie się i używa szamponu.

8. Myli twoje imię?  
- Tak – Ślicznotka  
- Tak – Mała-Wiem-To-Wszystko  
- Tak – Kochanie  
- Nie

9. Jego przyjaciele byli dla ciebie ostatnio nadzwyczajnie mili?  
- Nie i nigdy nie byli.  
- Nie zauważyłam.  
- Jacy przyjaciele?

10. Publicznie okazuje ci mniej czułości?  
- Nie, ciągle prawi mi czułości.  
- Nie, ale nigdy tego nie robił.  
- Może troszkę.  
- Siedzi w swoich fotelu i unika mnie jak zarazy.

11. Jest w stanie utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy?  
- Tak, kiedy próbuje mnie onieśmielić.  
- Tak, gdy go wkurzam.  
- Unika mojego wzroku, gdy jesteśmy sami.  
- Wszystkie powyższe.

Popatrzył na Hermionę i schował pergamin do kieszeni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wypełniła ten test, naśmiewając się z niego. Harry i Ron skrycie chichotali.  
Draco obserwował całą sytuację, zauważając, że Snape podejrzewa Hermionę. Jednak nie odebrał jej punktów, ani nie wlepił szlabanu.  
Kontynuując wykład, Snape przedstawiał różnorodne właściwości mieszanki skrzeloziela i żółci pancernika.  
- Jeśli nie zostaną zmieszane prawidłowo, żółć pancernika i skrzeloziele mogą być zabójcze – oznajmił równie śmiertelnym tonem.   
- Jest pan tego pewien? – spytał Ron. Cała klasa popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Gdyby to była Hermiona, uśmiechnęliby się oczekująco, ale nie wiedzieli, jak zareagować na wyskok Rona.   
- Podaje pan moje słowa w wątpliwość, panie Weasley?  
- Tak, proszę pana. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że jest pan pewien tego, co mówi – Ron uśmiechnął się. – Sprawdźmy to. Codziennie napełnia pan nasze głowy informacjami i po prostu chciałem sprawdzić, czy jest pan ich pewien, ponieważ...  
- CISZA! Będzie pan miał mnóstwo czasu na studiowanie dzisiejszego zagadnienia podczas wieczornego szlabanu, panie Weasley – uciął krótko.  
- Tak, proszę pana – odparł cicho Ron. Hermiona popatrzyła zimno na niego, jednak z miejsca, w którym Snape stał, mógł tylko dostrzec, że obdarzyła chłopaka spojrzeniem. Aprobującym, jak się domyślał.  
Kiedy uczniowie warzyli eliksiry, Snape podszedł od tyłu do Hermiony i nachylił się nad nią, obserwując jej pracę.  
- Będziesz się musiała bardziej postarać, Hermiono – wyszeptał. Zadrżała, słysząc ten jedwabisty głos w swoim uchu i zwróciła się, by mu szepnąć:  
- Bawisz się, Severusie? I nie kłam mi, i tak się dowiem.  
_„Merlinie!"_ Na samą myśl o jej dotyku zareagował w jednoznaczny sposób. Wyprostował się, zebrał szaty i poszedł, by usiąść za biurkiem, ponieważ nie był w stanie dalej chodzić po klasie.  
Hermiona dostrzegła jego ucieczkę, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jej powodów. Wpatrywała się w niego kilka minut w trakcie warzenia eliksiru i uśmiechała się do niego. To czyniło całą sytuację trudniejszą dla niego, gdy kręcił się na krześle, szukając wygodniejszej i poprawniejszej pozycji.  
Draco nie mógł nie dostrzec rejterady Snape'a. Pierwszy raz się zdarzyło, by Snape pozostawał za biurkiem w zajęć. Wiedział, że między Snapem i Grangerówną coś się dzieje i chciał się dołączyć do figli, jakie prawili im Ron i Harry.  
- Proszę pana! – Draco przerwał panującą ciszę.  
- Co takiego? – syknął nauczyciel, wciąż siedząc za biurkiem.  
- Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że poprawił się pana wygląd – skomentował Draco.  
- Do czego pan zmierza, panie Malfoy?  
- Cóż, jedynym powodem, dla którego mężczyzna o pańskiej pozycji zadbałby o swój wygląd, jest kobieta – klasa tłumiła chichoty. Snape patrzył się na niego nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa.  
- Proszę pana – ciągnął Draco. – Czy ma pan dziewczynę? – Bogowie się nad nim zlitowali, ponieważ w tym właśnie momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek.  
- WYJŚĆ! – wrzasnął Snape. Podczas gdy uczniowie opuszczali klasę, Draco ostrożnie sięgnął do stosu wypracowań i obłożył urokiem pracę Hermiony. Nauczyciel niczego nie zauważył, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem dziewczyny, która zbliżała się do biurka. Draco szybko wyszedł zanim Hermiona doszła do celu.   
- Czego chcesz, Hermiono? – syknął.  
- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.  
- Jakie pytanie? – myślał, że nawiązywała do pytania Dracona.  
- Bawisz się? – spytała, pożerając go oczami.  
_„Merlinie"_ – pomyślał, czując jak całe ciało topi się pod wpływem jej wzroku. Nie ufając własnemu głosowi, nie był zdolny do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Jakoś to wyczuła, więc zapytała o coś innego.  
- Severusie, co takiego przyniosła Hedwiga... – uważniej mu się przyjrzała. – Ty się rumienisz?  
- Nie! – sarknął. – O co pytałaś?  
- Chcę się dowiedzieć, co takiego przyniosła ci Hedwiga?  
- Hedwiga?   
- Sowa Harry'ego.  
- Ach – sięgnął do kieszeni. Im prędzej jej odpowie, tym szybciej wyjdzie. – On...  
- Ona.  
- Przyniosła mi to. – Wręczył Hermionie pergamin, szybko go otwarła i przeczytała. Nie mogła się nie śmiać.  
- Co cię tak śmieszy?  
- Nazwali cię zwierzakiem – zaczerwieniła się.   
- Wiesz kto to przysłał?  
- Harry i Ron – Jakoś nie był zaskoczony.  
- Nie masz przypadkiem teraz lekcji?  
- Nie, ta była dziś ostatnia – uśmiechnęła się. Jak długo tam stała, nie był w stanie odzyskać kontroli nad swoim ciałem.  
- Hermiono, wyświadczysz mi przysługę?  
- Jasne.  
- Możesz znaleźć jak najwięcej informacji o łzach feniksa? – jego głos był napięty. – Najszybciej jak możesz.  
- Już się robi! – wypadła przez drzwi. Snape opadł na biurko, pełen ulgi, że w końcu wyszła. _„Co jest ze mną nie tak? Zachowuję się jak kompletny idiota!"_

Następne sześć godzin Hermiona spędziła w bibliotece, poszukując informacji o łzach feniksa, przeszukując wszystkie źródła, jakie tylko wpadły w jej ręce. Była zachwycona, że Severus zaufał jej do tego stopnia, by zlecić jej badania.

Na kolacji Hermiona usiadła obok Rona i Harry'ego, obserwowała ich i w końcu spytała.  
- Co takiego wysłaliście dziś profesorowi Snape'owi?  
- Nic nie wys...- zaczął Ron.  
- Nie opowiadaj mi tu bajek! Hedwiga nigdy by nie dostarczyła przesyłki od kogoś obcego! – przerwała mu.   
- Wysłaliśmy – cóż – coś – powiedział Harry, nie dodając żadnych informacji. Skończyli posiłek i wyszli. Hermiona została trochę dłużej, obserwując Stół Nauczycielski. Severusa nie było, ale już wcześniej zdarzało mu się opuszczać posiłki, więc więcej o tym nie rozmyślała. Zamiast tego wróciła do biblioteki, by kontynuować swoje badania i skończyć pracę domową.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

Podczas kolejnej lekcji Eliksirów, Severus wpadł do klasy powiewając szatami. Zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce na przedzie klasy, by rozpocząć wykład, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł Hermionę.  
- Tutaj! Chodź do mnie Wilczku. Gdzie się podziałeś? – wołała. Gwiżdżąc dostrzegła spojrzenie Severusa.  
- Panno Granger, co pani wyprawia?  
- Zgubiłam mojego wilkołaczka. Widziałeś go? – wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa; nie miał nawet pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć.  
- Uwielbia się chować w ciemnych miejscach – wolno do niego podeszła. – Może jest tutaj! – podniosła tył jego szat i schowała się pod nimi.   
Klasa usłyszała mruczenie: _„Wilczek, Wilczek!"_ i wybuchła śmiechem. Snape okręcił się, próbując ją złapać. Jak mogła, starała się tego uniknąć, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka. Szczupła dłoń chwyciła ją za ramię i wyciągnęła spod szat. Stanął przed nią i zapatrzył się na nią.  
- Ale zabawa. Możemy to zrobić raz jeszcze? – wyszeptała obdarzając go szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Idź na swoje stanowisko, NATYCHMIAST! – Hermiona uśmiechała się i skierowała się na miejsce, wiedząc, że w gruncie rzeczy nie był na nią zły, ponieważ, gdyby tak było, to odebrałby punkty Gryfonom.  
Kiedy lekcja zbliżała się do końca, uniosła dłoń. Coś go powstrzymywało , ale Melin mu pomógł i pozwolił jej się odezwać.  
- Tak, panno Granger.  
- Proszę pana, zna pan jakiś dobry eliksir miłosny? – klasa wybuchła śmiechem, gdy odezwał się dzwonek. Wszyscy wyszli, a Hermiona wraz z nimi, jednak wcześniej odezwała się:  
- Przeprowadziłam poszukiwania. Mogę przynieść dzisiaj wieczorem swoje notatki? – popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, gdyż zapomniał już o wykorzystaniu łez feniksa, jako pretekstu do pozbycia się jej z klasy. Tylko przytaknął. 

Wieczorem, gdy zapukała do jego drzwi, usłyszała:  
- Wejść!  
Siedział przy biurku, pracując.  
- Witaj, Severusie – podniósł wzrok i ujrzał ją stojącą.   
- Chodź bliżej – powiedział odkładając pióro.  
- Mam ze sobą wiadomości o łzach feniksa – przyjął je, czując coś na kształt winy, podczas gdy jego umysł skupił się na innych „rzeczach". Szybko przejrzał notatki i zdał sobie sprawę, że uporządkowała je i zebrała listę źródeł.  
- Dziękuję ci – w jego głosie brzmiało uznanie.  
- Usiądź, Hermiono – wskazał na skórzany fotel przed biurkiem. – Przepraszam za ten incydent – popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowana. – Za pytanie pana Malfoya.  
- Och – szczerze mówiąc, zdążyła o tym zapomnieć.  
- Zmusiło mnie to do myślenia – nerwowość wróciła do jego głosu. – Byliśmy na dwóch randkach. Wiem, że nie były najromantyczniejsze, ale chciałbym żebyś wiedziała, że – bardzo mi się podobasz i muszę wiedzieć, czy czujesz tak samo... – Obawiał się użyć słowa „podobać", gdyż wiedział, że jego wygląd jest odpychający.   
- Severus, podobasz mi się – powiedziała, nie chcąc, by czuł się niepewnie. Ulga odmalowała się na jego twarzy.  
- To całe randkowanie jest dla mnie nowe i po prostu nie jestem pewien, co robić – wyznał.  
- Mówisz, jakby były jakieś reguły, według których trzeba postępować – zachichotała, a potem jej głos zabrzmiał poważniej. – Severus, dla mnie to też nowość. Ja cały czas nie wiem, co robić, ale wiem, że chciałabym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu. Nie musimy wychodzić na kolacje, choć to uwielbiam; równie dobrze możemy spędzić cichy wieczór w zamku.  
- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – powiedział, wstając i zbliżając się do niej. Wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do prywatnych komnat. – Posiedź ze mną – poprosił i usiedli na brązowej, skórzanej kanapie stojącej przed kominkiem. Przez chwilę trzymali się w ciszy za ręce.  
- Jak miło, Severusie – powiedziała, przysuwając się do niego i opierając policzek na jego ramieniu.  
- Nigdy nie byłem zbyt rozmownym człowiekiem, Hermiono. Zajmie mi to trochę czasu, ale wiedz, że naprawdę cieszy mnie twoja obecność. Chcę byś stała się częścią mojego życia – nie wierzył, że powiedział jej aż tyle, rozluźnił się jednak, gdy jeszcze bardziej się do niego przysunęła. Zdecydował się na następny krok i otoczył ją ramieniem.  
Ujęła go za drugą dłoń i gładziła jego palce. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak duże są jego ręce. Miał długie palce, a ich bladość spowodowana była pracą z eliksirami. Czuła się pewnie i bezpiecznie w jego ramionach.   
Pochylił się do niej, wdychając zapach jej szamponu i kładąc swoją głowę na jej. Jej włosy były miękkie i gładkie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiała użyć jakiegoś uroku, gdyż nie były jak zwykle rozwichrzone. Uwielbiał sposób w jaki pieściła jego rękę. Nikt nigdy się tak o niego nie troszczył. Tak dobrze do niego pasowała.  
- Chciałabym móc zostać dłużej – przerwała ciszę – ale mam dyżur na korytarzach. – Gdy się podniosła i spojrzała na niego, ujrzała, że się uśmiecha.  
- Rozumiem. Muszę skończyć ocenianie. – Ujął ją za rękę i odprowadził do drzwi. – Chciałabyś jeszcze kiedyś tak posiedzieć?  
- Bardzo – uśmiechnęła się. Nie pocałował jej, ale nie troszczyła się o to, ponieważ czas, jaki ze sobą spędzili, był wart więcej niż pocałunek.

- Wiedziałem, że jest z nim! Proszę, Harry, weźmy pelerynkę-niewidkę! – jęczał Ron. – Możemy mieć świetną zabawę!  
- Nie przeszkadza ci, że ona jest ze Snapem?  
- E tam! Pewnie powinno, ale w jakiś sposób oni do siebie pasują.   
- Brzmi dziwacznie, ale masz rację. Chcesz im trochę poprzeszkadzać?  
- No chodź! Dokuczanie nowozakochanym to zawsze świetna zabawa! Powinieneś widzieć, jak się ubawiłem dzięki Billowi, Fredowi i Greorge'owi.  
- A co z Percym?  
- Zawsze był zbyt nadęty, by zorientować się, że sobie z niego żartujemy.   
- Ron, jeśli przestaniesz mówić jednym tchem o Snape'ie i miłości, to ci pomogę.  
- Zgoda! Idź po pelerynkę! 

Godzinę później, Hermiona patrolowała korytarze, nieświadoma, że Harry i Ron towarzyszyli jej pod niewidką.  
- Kiedy Snape się pokaże? – szeptem spytał Harry.  
- Nie wiem. Może w ogóle.  
- Co?  
- Szzzz!  
- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez godzinę za nią łazimy, a ty nawet nie wiesz, czy...  
- Cicho! Patrz!  
Harry obejrzał się i zobaczył cicho zbliżającego się Snape'a.  
- Panno Granger – odezwał się jedwabistym, seksownym głosem profesora. – Można prosić na słowo?  
Hermiona obróciła się i uśmiechnęła, gdy zaczęła się do niego zbliżać, mijając Rona i Harry'ego.  
- Śledzimy ją! – wyszeptał Ron, a Harry nadepnął mu na stopę. W tym samym momencie Ron wyjął różdżkę i wymruczał zaklęcie, przez które zatrzymała się znacznie dalej niż zamierzała, lądując na Snape'ie i przewracając oboje na podłogę.  
Usiadła, cały czas znajdując się na nim i czerwieniejąc.  
- Na Merlina, Severusie. Prze-przepraszam. Nie wiem, co się stało.  
Przerwał jej, kładąc palec na jej ustach. Pełen podejrzeń usiadł i obrzucił korytarz lustrującym spojrzeniem, poszukując kogoś lub czegoś, co by wyjaśniało całe zdarzenie. Spojrzał na nią i podniósł się.  
- Porozmawiamy później – rozumiejąc przesłanie, kiwnęła głową.  
- Panno Granger, proszę zejść ze mnie! – wysyczał. Hermiona pozbierała się z niego.  
- Prze-prze-przepraszam, proszę pana! – wyjąkała. – Nie wiem, co się stało.  
- Uważaj, gdzie chodzisz, panno Granger! – i odszedł. Harry i Ron zastygli, próbując nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Hermiona rozejrzała się i kontynuowała, już ostrożniej, swój dyżur.  
Bez słowa Harry i Ron skierowali się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Na miejscu zdjęli z siebie pelerynkę i znaleźli wolny kąt.  
- Harry, oni się chyba jednak nie spotykają – powiedział Ron, próbując przygładzić włosy.   
- A jednak – uśmiechnął się Harry.  
- Nie słyszałeś, jak się na nią wydarł?  
- A ty nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała, kiedy wpadła na niego? – Ron zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Nazwała go Severusem. Od kiedy Hermiona jest ze Snapem po imieniu? – zły uśmieszek pokazał się na twarzy Rona.

W trakcie następnych Eliksirów, Snape był gotowy do zademonstrowania warzenia kolejnego eliksiru, potrzebował jednak ochotnika, by równocześnie dodać cztery potrzebne składniki. Oczywiście Hermiona zgłosiła się jako jedyna. To wywołało podekscytowanie klasy i nerwowość Snape'a.  
- W porządku, panno Granger, teraz trzeba dodać składniki, który aktywują eliksir. Dodajesz pierwszą i drugą, a ja trzecią i czwartą. Czekaj na mój znak.  
Sięgnęła po dzban z nogami pająka i fiolkę żabich jelit, a on wziął pozostałe dwa składniki.  
- Na trzy, raz – dwa – trzy. – Jednocześnie dodali wszystkie składniki, kończąc z sukcesem eliksir. Severus odetchnął z ulgą, obserwując, jak wraca na swoje miejsce. Był pewien, że coś kombinowała.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie opuszczali klasę.   
- Panno Granger, mogę prosić na słowo?  
Podeszła do niego z szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała niewinnie.  
- Dziękuję, że nie manipulowałaś dziś eliksirem.   
- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że warzenie eliksirów to poważna sprawa i nawet bym nie śniła o jakiejkolwiek manipulacji, proszę pana – powiedziała poważnie, podczas gdy uczniowie wychodzili na korytarz. Założyła torbę na ramię i odeszła, jednak wcześniej wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła parę uroków na jego kociołek.

Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, odczuł ulgę, że kolejny dzień jej nauki dobiegł końca. Odwrócił się do swojego kociołka, by go wyczyścić lecz, zamiast niego, znalazł pucharek czekoladowych lodów. Był identyczny z tym, który zamówili na pierwszej randce. Uśmiechnął się zmieniając smak na waniliowy.

Hermiona i Severus spędzili następne noce przed kominkiem, trzymając się za ręce, przytulając się i rozmawiając. Był już w niej zakochany, a i jej uczucia się wzmacniały. Coraz lepiej czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Jednak zachowywali ostrożność w obecności innych, gdyż z jakiegoś powodu ciągle na niego wpadała. Ostatni raz przepełnił czarę. 

Właśnie weszła do biblioteki, niosąc stertę książek, które musiała zwrócić, kiedy potknęła się o stopę Harry'ego i wpadła na Severusa, uderzając po drodze o półki.   
- Pomimo tego, że w moich fantazjach znajdujesz się w tej pozycji, teraz musimy się podnieść – wyszeptał. Zaczerwieniła się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie znalazły się jej usta.  
- Ja – ja – uhm... – wyjąkała.  
- Panno Granger, czerwieni się pani. Po wszystkich numerach, jakie odstawiała pani w mojej klasie, w końcu zawstydziło panią to wydarzenie – powiedział usatysfakcjonowany Severus. Usłyszeli stłumiony chichot i zwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dochodził, ale nikogo tam nie było.  
- Potter! – wyszeptał, a Hermiona się z nim zgodziła.   
- Zajmę się nimi – wyszeptała, schodząc z niego i oddalając się. Wiedział, że sobie poradzi, ale miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł wystąpić w roli świadka.

Następnego dnia, gdy została dostarczona poczta, Harry i Ron otrzymali listy z dopiskiem _„Otwórz na osobności!"_. Schowali listy, nie wiedząc, że ten drugi też coś dostał i zabrali się do otwierania pozostałych przesyłek. Później, każdy na osobności, otwarli je.

_Mój seksowny Gryfonku, __  
__tak długo już się w tobie kocham, ale jestem zbyt nieśmiała, by Ci to powiedzieć osobiście. Byłam na wszystkich czterech meczach, patrząc jak latasz na miotle i ujawniasz swój talent, i miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś pokażesz mi swoje umiejętności sam na sam. ___

_Widzenie cię w stroju do Quidditcha, podziwianie umięśnionych ramion i zgrabnego tyłeczka, tak bardzo mnie nakręcało. Chciałabym się znaleźć na miejscu twojej miotły. Jeśli chcesz się ze mną spotkać, proszę ubierz załóż jutro jakąś część uniformu jako znak, a ja wyślę ci kolejny list. ___

_Z wyrazami miłości __  
__Twoja Tajemnicza Adoratorka_

Harry i Ron prawie się udławili, czytając swoje listy. Podbiegli do swoich kufrów, szukając części kombinezonów sportowych, by założyć je następnego dnia.

W następnej poczcie każdy z nich otrzymał kolejny list i oddalił się, by go otworzyć.

_Mój Seksowny Gryfonku, __  
__dreszcz mnie przeszedł, gdy zobaczyłam, że nosisz część swojego stroju. Możemy się dzisiaj spotkać? O północy będę na szczycie Wieży Północnej. Użyj tylnej klatki schodowej_ (w liście Harry'ego wymieniona była boczna klatka schodowa),_ tak, by nie złapał cię Filch. Załóż jedynie strój do Quidditcha i nic więcej. Będę niecierpliwie na ciebie czekać, gotowa, by pokazać ci moje umiejętności. ___

_Z wyrazami miłości, __  
__Twoja Tajemnicza Adoratorka._

Harry i Ron błyszczeli dumą, gdy obaj w tajemnicy wyciągali swoje stroje do Quidditcha. Tej nocy, krótko przed dwunastą, udali się na Wieżę Północną ubrani jedynie w uniformy. Zapukali i otwarli drzwi, stając twarzą w twarz z Opiekunem Slytherinu.  
Snape stał na środku komnaty z założonymi rękami i złośliwie błyszczącymi oczami.  
- Pan Potter i pan Weasley – warknął. Ron i Harry wreszcie się dostrzegli. – Czekałem na was.  
- Co?! – zaszlochali, zdając sobie sprawę, że to Snape wysyłał listy.  
- To niemożliwe – płakał Ron. – To po prostu nie mogłeś być ty.  
- Jesteś naszym nauczycielem! – powiedział Harry, upewniając się, że jego szaty są zapięte.  
- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie. Dostałem wiadomość by, jeśli chcę złapać dwóch Gryfonów w czasie ciszy nocnej, być tu o północy. Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru, za każdego z was! Idziemy! – wysyczał Snape, wskazując na drzwi. Harry i Ron, w towarzystwie Snape'a, w ciszy zeszli z wieży. Hermiona chowała się za rogiem z różdżką w ręce, wywołując mały wiaterek. Szaty Harry'ego i Rona podniosły się, wystawiając ich nagie ciała na światło księżyca i widok Severusa.  
- Jesteście żałośni – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok. Kiedy mijali miejsce, w którym ukrywała się Hermiona, Snape usłyszał chichot. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wzięła odwet na chłopakach. Kiwnął jej głową i dalej eskortował Harry'ego i Rona.

Na następnych Eliksirach Snape oddawał wypracowania z poprzedniego tygodnia.  
- Panno Granger, chciałbym porozmawiać o pani pracy – wpatrywał się w nią, gdy podchodziła do przodu klasy. Jej żołądek się skurczył, gdyż od jakiegoś już czasu nie używał wobec niej tego tonu.  
- Oczywiście – wykrztusiła.  
- Może mi to pani wyjaśnić? – Hermiona wzięła pergamin i go rozwinęła, by odkryć, że ktoś przy nim majstrował. _„Snape jest bogiem seksu!"_ krzyczał tytuł. Spis treści: _„Jedwabisty głos Snape'a jest najseksowniejszą rzeczą na świecie!"; „Myśl o znalezieniu się w szatach Snape'a doprowadza mnie do rozkoszy!"; „Jak sprawić, by Snape zechciał..."_ Nie była w stanie dokończyć. Odwracając się, spojrzała na Harry'ego i Rona, którzy się śmiali. Jednak Snape dostrzegł, że również i Draco jest rozbawiony.

- Wy dranie! – wrzasnęła, wyciągając różdżkę i rzucając z sześć różnych klątw zanim zdążyli się w ogóle zorientować, co się dzieje. Nie chcąc oberwać, reszta uczniów zeszła jej z drogi. Snape nie reagował. Gdy Hermiona wreszcie opuściła różdżkę, wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego i Rona, chcąc się dowiedzieć, jak mocno oberwali.  
Harry miał trzy pary oczu, pomarańczowe włosy i ciało świni. Ron miał głowę kurczaka, pięć par ramion orangutana i dławił się ślimakami. Patrząc na tych dwóch, klasa wybuchła śmiechem.  
- Jasne jest, że nie wiedziałaś, co tam pisze. Przykro mi – przeprosił ją Snape. Hermiona spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. Była zawstydzona tym, co przeczytała oraz swoją reakcją.  
- Profesorze – jej głos był cichy – czy mogę wyjść? Muszę, uhmm...  
- Tak, idź – patrzył na nią, widząc smutek w jej oczach. Konieczność mówienia do niej w ten sposób zabijała go. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie oskarżać jej na forum klasy. Patrząc ponownie na Draco, zauważył na jego twarzy złośliwy wyraz.  
- Panie Longbottom, odprowadź Pottera i Weasleya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! – Snape rozpoczął lekcję, jakby nic się nie stało. Uczniowie słuchali w skupieniu i warzyli eliksiry bez żadnych kolejnych ekscesów.  
- Panno Patil, proszę poinformować pannę Granger, że oczekuję jej w lochach po kolacji, tak by mogła wykonać swoje zadanie – powiedział na końcu lekcji.  
- Tak, proszę pana – powiedziała i szybko wyszła. 

O ósmej wieczorem Hermiona dotarła do lochów niepewna, czego oczekiwać. Snape wpuścił ją i poprowadził do prywatnych komnat. Siadając na kanapie, pozostała w jej przeciwnym, niż on, końcu. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale był pewien, że coś musi.  
- Hermiona, przepraszam. Nie powinienem cię posądzić o napisanie tych rzeczy.  
- Severusie, nigdy nie byłam bardziej zażenowana, niż w momencie, gdy to czytałam. Kiedy jednak zdałam sobie sprawę, że pomyślałeś, iż mogłam je napisać... – w końcu na niego spojrzała. – Myślałam, że znasz mnie lepiej.  
- Wiesz, co kobiety robią, gdy mnie widzą? Odwracają wzrok, Hermiono. Gdy ujrzałem te słowa, zareagowałem obronnie, myśląc, że wreszcie okazało się, że w gruncie rzeczy naśmiewasz się ze mnie.  
- Severusie, ja..  
- Pomyślałem, że twoje pragnienie bycia ze mną było zbyt dobre, by mogło być prawdziwe, i że wszystko między nami skończone.  
- Nie, Severusie. Chcę być z tobą. Nigdy bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobiła – podkreśliła, klękając i przysuwając się do niego.   
- Przepraszam cię, Hermiono. Więcej w ciebie nie zwątpię – objął ją. Otoczyła go ramionami i oddała uścisk.  
Odchylając się, spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Położył palec na jej brodzie i przesunął nim po ustach. Drugą ręką ujął ją za kark i wejrzał w jej duże, brązowe oczy, które prosiły go, by posunął się dalej, jednak on tylko patrzył.  
- Severusie – wyszeptała. – Czy ty mnie kiedyś pocałujesz? – Jego serce prawie się zatrzymało na dźwięk tych słów.  
- Chcesz tego?  
- Tak.  
Zbliżył swoje usta do jej warg, wyczuwając jakie są delikatne i ciepłe. Na początku nie był pewien, co robić. Żadne z nich się nie ruszało. Odsunął się od niej, szepcząc:  
- Przepraszam, nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry.  
- Ja również – odparła, ponownie nachylając się do niego i całując go. Tym razem ich usta się stopiły i dreszcz przebiegł jego ciało. Objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Powoli uczyli się siebie. Otoczyła go ramionami, zatrzymując je na jego plecach. Rozchylił z wolna wargi, pragnąc od niej czegoś więcej, nie wiedział jednak, jak o to poprosić. Odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie łagodnie otwierając usta. Zapadli się w siebie.  
Nikt jej nigdy tak nie całował, nie czuła tej energii w ciele, wtapiania się w niego. Nie myślał, że możliwe jest doświadczenie całkowitego poddania się w pocałunku, jednak jego ciało udowadniało coś przeciwnego. Wciągnął ją na swoje kolana i przytulił do piersi, całując ją i smakując. Miękkie westchnienie dobiegło z jej ust.  
Odsunęli się, patrząc na siebie bez słowa. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, a on się uśmiechnął. Tym razem już pewniej, pocałowali się ponownie. Odkrywała jego usta, chciała go posmakować, całego. Ręce pieściły, przyciągając ich do siebie. Czuła jego pożądanie, coś o czym mogła tylko marzyć. Płonęła. Pożądanie z wolna w niej narastało. Znów spojrzała na niego bez tchu. Hermiona wiedziała, że jest dla niego atrakcyjna, teraz jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chciała go puścić. Pragnęła zatrzymać go tylko dla siebie.  
Spojrzał na jej opuchnięte usta, delikatnie je pocałował i uśmiechnął się do niej.  
- Jeśli żadne z nas nie jest w tym dobre, wątpię bym przeżył, gdy osiągniemy perfekcję – przekomarzał się z nią.  
Po kilku następnych pocałunkach doszli do przekonania, że muszą przestać. Wiedzieli, że choć chcieli doświadczyć czegoś więcej, jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Wrócili do laboratorium, by Hermiona mogła popracować nad zadaniem, którego wcześniej nie wykonała.  
- Hermiono, muszę się z tobą czymś podzielić, ale pragnę byś była rozluźniona, gdy będę mówić, dobrze?  
Zgodziła się z wahaniem.  
- Wierzę, że Draco miał swój udział w żarcie, jaki spłatali ci Harry i Ron. Śmiał się jeszcze zanim zwróciłaś się do Rona i Harry'ego. – Hermiona tylko na niego patrzyła.  
- Draco? Naprawdę myślisz, że Draco, Harry i Ron dogadali się?  
- Nie jestem pewien, jednak to pismo było w stylu Draco, chociaż nie skreślałbym również Rona. W końcu jest bratem Freda i George'a – Severus zmrużył oczy na samo wspomnienie ich imion.  
- To znaczy, że ich trzech wie o nas, ale jakim cudem?  
- Nie jest ważne skąd wiedzą, ale co zamierzają z tą wiedzą zrobić.  
- Severusie, muszę porozmawiać z Harrym i Ronem – pocałowała go szybko na pożegnanie i zwróciła się do wyjścia.  
Złapał ją i przyciągnął do siebie.  
- Nigdy więcej szybkich pocałunków – stwierdził, całując ją porządnie.  
Pięć minut później, Hermiona wreszcie opuściła lochy z opuchniętymi ustami. Udała się prosto do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie znalazła Harry'ego i Rona, wciąż podlegających uzdrawianiu.  
- O czym wyście, na Wielką Morganę, myśleli? – syknęła do nich.  
- Hermiono, to był tylko żart! – tłumaczył Harry. Ron mógł tylko przytaknąć, gdyż ciągle jeszcze pluł ślimakami.  
- To, co napisaliście na moim wypracowaniu było okrutne i niepożądane! Wiecie, jak się wstydziłam czytając te nieprzyzwoitości?  
- Czekaj – zaniepokoił się Ron, gdy pojawił się kolejny ślimak. – Nieprzyzwoitości?  
- Oh, nie udawaj Greka, Ronaldzie Weasley!  
- Nie, Hermiona, serio – powiedział Harry. – Napisaliśmy jedynie, że HG kocha SS. To wszystko! – Próbowali ją przekonać, że mówią prawdę.  
- Hermiono, chcieliśmy sobie tylko zażartować, ale nigdy byśmy nie napisali niczego nieprzyzwoitego, szczególnie dotyczącego Snape'a – spojrzała na chłopaków, dochodząc do wniosku, że są szczerzy.  
- Dlaczego żartowaliście sobie ze mnie i profesora Snape'a? – Harry i Ron popatrzyli na siebie, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie. Wiedzieli jednak, że Hermiona im nie popuści.  
- Wiemy, że ty i Snape, uhm... – zaczął Ron.  
- Zbliżyliście się do siebie – dokończył Harry.  
Wiedziała, że dłużej nie mogła temu przeczyć.  
- Jak się zorientowaliście?  
- Cóż, to był powód, dla którego go dręczyłaś, prawda? Musi ci się podobać, skoro odważyłaś się na to wszystko. Zauważyliśmy też, jak na ciebie patrzy. Jego oczy podążają wszędzie za tobą, śledząc każdy twój ruch.  
- Czyli to Draco Malfoy – syknęła. – Śmiał się zanim zaczęłam was przeklinać. Musiał coś kombinować przy mojej pracy już po was. Och, ten drań mi za to zapłaci i to słono!  
- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, Hermiono. Pomożemy ci! – zabulgotał Ron.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

Hermiona, Harry i Ron spędzili kolejne tygodnie obmyślając zemstę. W międzyczasie śledzili Dracona i jego goryli, szczególnie nocami, gdy korytarze były słabo oświetlone. Harry i Ron wykorzystywali pelerynkę-niewidkę, by się za nim skradać i, pojawiając się znikąd, straszyć go. Porozrzucali po szkole przedstawiające Ślizgona laleczki voodoo, każda z wbitą pinezką i napisem: _Własność Severusa Snape'a._

Pewnego dnia Draco wyszedł z Transmutacji, nie zauważając Hermiony, śledzącej go pod pelerynką. Kiedy głównym korytarzem zmierzał na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, rzuciła na niego urok. Towarzyszyli mu Crabbe i Goyle. W pewnym momencie poczuli gryzący odór.  
- Goyle, na Merlina! Mówiłem, żebyś więcej tego nie robił! – wrzasnął Draco.  
- To nie ja – obaj spojrzeli na Crabbe'a.  
- Ja też nie – upierał się. Szli dalej, a odór pozostał tak intensywny, jak na początku. Gdy zbliżyli się do Wielkiej Sali, kilkunastu studentów zatykało sobie usta i, śmiejąc się, wskazywało na Dracona.  
- Jakiego koloru są moje włosy? – spytał chłopak.  
- Wciąż żółte – odparł Crabbe.  
- Miał na myśli blond – Goyle zmrużył oczy. Weszli do Wielkiej Sali i skierowali się do szczytu swojego stołu. Śmiech narastał, a uczniowie wskazywali na Dracona ze wszystkich stron.  
- PANIE MALFOY! – zaskrzeczała profesor McGonagall. – PROPONUJĘ, BY NATYCHMIAST UDAŁ SIĘ PAN DO MĘSKIEJ TOALETY!  
Draco spojrzał się na nią, jakby nagle wyrosła jej druga głowa.  
- O czym pani mówi, pani profesor?  
- Proszę się obejrzeć, panie Malfoy! – jej głos podniósł się o oktawę. Draco, Crabbe i Goyle odwrócili się i ujrzeli pas odchodów fretki, ciągnący się aż do drzwi, przez które weszli. Blondyn zawrócił i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, podczas gdy kolejne bobki wypadały spod jego szaty.

Ron i Harry skręcali się ze śmiechu, natomiast Hermiona wpatrzyła się w Snape'a, który kiwał jej głową w wyrazie aprobaty.

Kilka dni później, Hermiona przebywała z Severusem w lochach.  
- Sposoby twojej zemsty są nie do opisania, moja droga – wymruczał jej do ucha, gdy próbowała uwarzyć eliksir. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po grzbiecie na dźwięk jego głosu.  
- Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłam.  
Severus, zaintrygowany jej stwierdzeniem, podniósł brew.  
- Mogę się dowiedzieć, co jeszcze planujesz?  
- Nie – odpowiedziała. Pochylił się nad nią i kilkakrotnie pocałował ją w kark. Jej nogi zaczęły drżeć.  
- Co się stanie, jeśli to z ciebie wycałuję? – wyszeptał, obejmując ją. Przełknęła ciężko i odsunęła się od niego zarumieniona.  
- Severusie – zbeształa go. – Zachowuj się poprawnie. Za kilka minut mam się spotkać z profesor McGonagall i – popatrz – sarknęła – musiałam sobie wylać sok dyniowy na spódnicę. – Podniosła spódnicę na tyle, by mógł dostrzec jej długie, szczupłe nogi. Wpatrując się w niego, zauważyła jego wzrok wlepiony w jej uda. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, podnosząc spódniczkę ciut wyżej.  
- Hermiono, czas na ciebie – syknął, otulając się szatą, by ukryć swoją reakcję. Hermiona uważnie obserwowała, jak reaguje w jej obecności i szybko nauczyła się, jak wykorzystywać sytuacje.  
- Ależ Severusie – mruknęła pozwalając spódniczce opaść – mam jeszcze kilka minut. – Pożerając go oczami, podchodziła do niego powoli. Na każdy jej ruch, cofał się o kilka kroków, aż w końcu oparł się o biurko. Nie dotykała go, ale podeszła wystarczająco blisko, by ustami dosięgnąć jego warg.  
- Na pewno nie chcesz bym została? – szepnęła.  
- Ja, mhmm...  
- To jest profesor Snape, przerażający Mistrz Eliksirów, który potrafi petryfikować swoim głębokim głosem? Czy to ten sam człowiek, który teraz stoi niemy przede mną? – wymruczała mu w ucho zanim je pocałowała.  
- Hermiono – jego głos był ochrypły.  
- Nie martw się. Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro – cofnęła się i skierowała do drzwi. Odwracając się zobaczyła, że ciągle opierał się o biurko. – Słodkich snów, kochanie. – I wyszła. Posiadanie nad nim takiej kontroli wprawiło ją w euforię, wiedziała jednak, że ten kij ma dwa końce.

Severus wygładził szaty i poszedł dokończyć wcześniej przez nią zaczęty eliksir. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że poddał się bezsilny, lecz ona wywoływała w nim emocje, które dawno temu starał się zniszczyć... jak widać nieskutecznie. W czasach śmierciożerczej działalności miał wiele okazji, by zaspokoić swoje seksualne potrzeby, jednak gdy wrócił do Dumbledore'a, pogrzebał wiele emocji, jakie im towarzyszyły. Teraz zaś Hermiona wydobywała je na powierzchnię. Wiedział, że się w niej zakochał, lecz był również świadomy jej niewinności. Niepokój o własny brak „praktyki", czynił go niepewnym w sytuacjach intymnych.

Severus szedł właśnie na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Był w dobrym nastroju, ponieważ, dzięki Hermionie, rzeczywiście miał słodkie sny. Dziewczyna, czego nie był świadomy, szła za nim w pewnym oddaleniu. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali poczuł dziwne ciepło.  
- PALĄ SIĘ PANA SZATY! – wrzasnął piątoroczyny Puchon.  
- URATUJĘ PANA! – dobiegł go głos Hermiony, która skoczyła, przewracając go na podłogę. Dziewczyna starała się ugasić ogniki, podczas gdy studenci albo głośno się śmiali albo stali zszokowani wydarzeniami.  
- Panno Gra... Panno Grang... – próbował powiedzieć, jednak z każdym jego słowem, klepała go coraz silniej. Unosząc swoje szaty, by upewnić się, że wszystkie ogniki zostały ugaszone, zwrócił się twarzą do niej.  
- Co ty, na Slytherina, wyrabiasz? – warknął niskim głosem.  
- Byłam czegoś ciekawa – sarknęła.  
- Czego? – prawie obawiał się spytać.  
- Chciałam się dowiedzieć, jakiego koloru nosisz bieliznę – wyszeptała. Szybko się podniósł, chwycił ją za ramię i wyprowadził na korytarz.  
- To dlaczego nie spytałaś?  
- Nie chcesz mi zdradzić drugiego imienia, Severusie. Dlaczego miałbyś mi powiedzieć, jakiego koloru jest twoja bielizna?  
- Po co ci ta wiadomość?  
- Szukam jakiejś kuszącej bielizny i nie mogę się zdecydować na żaden kolor. Chciałam się dopasować do ciebie – wymruczała.  
Założył ręce na piersi i wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. Po czym uniósł brew, gdy chytry uśmieszek przemknął mu przez twarz.  
- Nie noszę bielizny.  
Hermiona natychmiast się zaczerwieniła. Odwrócił się i wszedł ponownie do Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając ją niezdolną do wypowiedzenia czegokolwiek.

W Walentynki Hermiona obudziła się w pokoju wypełnionym różami, czekoladkami i rozmaitą bielizną. Trzymając jeden z czerwonych gorsetów, ze strategicznie rozmieszczonymi otworami, krzyknęła z zażenowania.  
- On nie może być poważny!  
Na bieliźnie leżała notka:_„Cóż, jestem poważny"_. Kierowana ciekawością, dokładnie obejrzała pozostałe fatałaszki, czerwieniejąc coraz mocniej przy kolejnych. Niektórych z nich nie potrafiła nawet zidentyfikować, czy określić, którą część ciała powinny zakryć. Może jednak przykrywanie nie stanowiło ich celu. Na biurku znalazła wiązkę lizaków z wiadomością.

_„Do Mojego Kochania, __  
__ciesz się nimi, ale nie zajadaj w mojej obecności. Myśl o twoim języku na moim ciele jest zbyt kusząca. __  
__Z wyrazami miłości, __  
__Ja"_

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc dokładnie, co teraz zrobi. (To oczywiste, nieprawdaż?)

Tego samego dnia, podczas lekcji eliksirów, Severus prowadził wykład dla osób, które akurat były bardziej zainteresowane balem walentynkowym, mającym odbyć się wieczorem, niż słuchaniem o eliksirach.  
Hermiona sięgnęła do torby, wyjęła białego lizaka i ostrożnie do rozpakowała. Gdy Severus na nią spojrzał, z wolna polizała go, a on zmienił kolor na żółty. Odwracając spojrzenie, lekko zszokowany kontynuował wykład. Kiedy ponownie na nią zerknął, polizała przysmak raz jeszcze, natomiast kolor zmienił się na różowy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że robiła to na forum klasy. Zżerała go ciekawość, jak daleko się posunie, więc, nie odrywając od niej oczu, dalej mówił.  
Lizak z różowego stał się czerwony, potem zielony, niebieski i purpurowy, by w końcu osiągnąć czerń, podczas gdy ona kusząco lizała, kręcąc i muskając go językiem.  
Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił tego dnia skupić uwagi klasy, przerwał wykład.  
- Panno Granger – użył jedwabistego szeptu. – Dobrze się pani bawi?  
- Tak, proszę pana – powiedziała, liżąc ponownie. Do tego czasu cała klasa zauważyła i obserwowała ją zamiast Snape'a. Kilkoro uczniów chichotało, podczas gdy niektórzy chłopcy patrzyli na nią w niedowierzaniu. Ronowi prawie wypadły oczy, gdy, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć, gapił się na nią.  
- Masz pojęcie, co to jest? – spytał Severus. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się zdezorientowana.  
- Lizak, który zmienia kolory.  
Zauważając, że kilkunastu uczniów, w większości ze Slytherinu, chichotało, powiedział:  
- Panno Granger, muszę z panią pomówić na osobności.  
Wstała ze swojego miejsca i podążyła za nim do gabinetu. Draco wraz z kilkoma innymi Ślizgonami zaczął śmiać się histerycznie.  
- Ron, co to było? – spytał Harry, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.  
- To specjalny cukierek, który sprawdza jak dobrze posługujesz się językiem. Gdy przybiera czarny kolor osiągasz doskonałą technikę, wymaganą przy stosunku oralnym – przy tych słowach twarz Rona stała się koloru jego włosów.  
Klasa usłyszała głośny okrzyk „Merlinie!". Severus właśnie wyjaśnił Hermionie, do czego służy lizak. Wszyscy uczniowie wybuchli śmiechem.

Severus założył wyciszający czar na drzwi swojego gabinetu.  
- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to przysłałeś! – wrzasnęła Hermiona.  
- Bo tego nie zrobiłem.  
- Rano był w moim pokoju, wraz z liścikiem od ciebie!  
- Hermiono, przysięgam, że ja ci tego nie przysłałem. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na czarnego lizaka i zaczerwieniła się. Prawie płakała z zażenowania. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i trzymał.  
- Draco – wysyczała.  
- To, co powiem, nie będzie dla ciebie łatwe do przyjęcia, ale muszę to powiedzieć – zaczął. – Obserwowanie, jak liżesz tego lizaka, zanim nie stanie się czarny, było jedną z najbardziej podniecających rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. – Zaczęła chichotać, a on przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej.  
- Dziś jest bal. Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz iść? – spytał, mając nadzieję, że nie zmieniła zdania.  
- Tak, jestem pewna. Nie lubię tańczyć, a poza tym, chcę spędzić ten wieczór z tobą. – Jego oddech był jasnym znakiem, że też nie ma ochoty tańczyć.  
- Tak przy okazji, dzięki za walentynkowe słodycze, choć nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu wszystkie są zielone – powiedział. Zaśmiała się.  
- Przepraszam. Jest taki stary żart o zielonym kolorze, który czyni mężczyznę twardzielem.  
- Twardzielem?  
- Wprowadza w odpowiedni stan.  
- Oh – powiedział. – Działa?  
- Zjadłeś cukierka?  
- Nie.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Hermiono, dałaś mi zbyt wiele powodów, bym nie ufał twoim prostym darom i gestom. Dostałaś prezenty, które ci wysłałem?  
- Masz na myśli bieliznę? – spiekła raka.  
- Tak – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Przymierzałaś?  
Jej twarz czerwieniała coraz mocniej, gdy kręciła głową w zaprzeczeniu.  
- No, no. Nabieram wprawy. To drugi czy trzeci raz, gdy sprawiłem, że zaniemówiłaś?  
- Seve... – zaczęła, jednak on zamknął jej usta, całując ją głęboko i namiętnie.

Tego wieczoru, w jego komnatach, wymienili między sobą podarki. Dał jej piękny, srebrny naszyjnik z dwoma złączonymi serduszkami. Na każdym z nich umieszczony był malutki diamencik. Ona podarowała mu czarną, jedwabną piżamę wraz z bokserkami do kompletu. Sprawiło im to wielką przyjemność, tak samo, jak taniec do kilku wybranych przez niego piosenek. Odmówił jednak przymierzenia piżamy i bokserek, tłumacząc, że jedwab mógłby okazać się zbyt podniecający.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

Końcem marca Hermiona, Ron i Harry byli gotowi do ostatecznej zemsty na Draconie. Siedzieli na podwójnych Eliksirach, wysłuchując końcowych uwag Snape'a, gdy do klasy wleciało kilkanaście sów, rzucając na każdą ławkę magazyn „Playwitch".  
Z okładki krzyczał napis:  
_Szczerze i prywatnie z Draconem Malfoyem! __  
__Zawiera listę „top ten"_

Dziewczyny chichotały, otwierając pismo na rozkładówce, by obejrzeć Dracona.  
Pokazywała ona czerwieniącego się chłopaka, który zakrywał, ku rozczarowaniu dziewcząt, strategiczne miejsce. Tak więc przerzuciły się na artykuł.

Lista „top ten": Co kobiety powiedziały Draconowi o jego małym przyrodzeniu:  
10. Mam ochotę na krewetkę.  
9. Witaj, kołeczku!  
8. Jaki jest normalnie? Oh, czekaj, zazwyczaj go nie ma!  
7. Zabrałam na naszą randkę lupę.  
6. Cholerka, upuściłam pincetę.  
5. Jaka jest różnica między Draconem a mężczyzną? Siedem cali.  
4. Jesteś już w środku?  
3. Większość mężczyzn ma ręczną robotę – Draco ma palcową.  
2. Po skorzystaniu z toalety, Draco musi umyć tylko dwa palce i kciuk.  
1. Czy, zamiast niego, możesz użyć swojego nosa?

Klasa wpadła w histerię. Draco wręcz gotował się z wściekłości. Krążył po klasie, podpalając każdy magazyn.  
- Zapłacisz mi za to, Granger! – zagroził Draco, odsuwając zamek w spodniach. – Zaraz ci udowodnię...  
- DRACO! – wrzasnął Snape. Chłopak zatrzymał się, zanim je ściągnął.  
- Nie, Draco. To zemsta za wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś – ucięła Hermiona.  
- Złościsz się za to? Myślałem, że będziesz zachwycona mogąc swojemu kochankowi...  
- BOOM! – żółty promień wystrzelił z różdżki Snape'a, zamykając Draconowi usta.  
- Klasa wolna! – wrzasnął. – Panie Malfoy, zostań gdzie jesteś! Panie Potter! Panie Weasley! Panno Granger! Wy również zostajecie!

Pomieszczenie szybko opustoszało, zaś Harry, Ron i Hermiona podeszli do Snape'a i Dracona.  
- To ma się natychmiast skończyć! – syknął Snape. – Każde z was ma obiecać, że nie będziecie rzucać na siebie czarów, uroków i klątw. Jeśli złamiecie dane słowo, wasze uszy urosną do rozmiarów tych skrzatów domowych, zaś wasze ubrania zmienią się w ścierkę kuchenną. Zrozumiano?  
- Tak, proszę pana – powiedzieli, za wyjątkiem Draco, który mógł tylko pokiwać głową na potwierdzenie.  
- Jeszcze jedno; moje życie osobiste nie będzie dyskutowane tak długo, jak jesteście uczniami.  
Snape chwycił Hermionę, kładąc dłoń na jej ustach, by nie mogła zgodzić się z ostatnią częścią jego wypowiedzi. Jednakże chłopcy zrobili to. Severus nałożył na nich kilka uroków, magicznie wiążąc ich porozumienie, celowo pomijając przy tym Hermionę.  
- Panno Granger, zarobiła pani szlaban. Was trzech może odejść, zaś panna Granger odrobi swoją karę. – Chłopcy wyszli szybko, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wziął ją za rękę i przeszli do jego prywatnych komnat.

- Hermiono, przypomnij mi, żebym ci się nigdy nie narażał – powiedział zanim ją pocałował. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Ich języki się spotkały, smakując, poznając, błagając o więcej. Jego dłonie przebiegły po jej ciele, chwycił ją za pośladki i przyciągnął do siebie. Poczuła go w sposób, który wcześniej nie miał miejsca, i cicho westchnęła. Odsunął się, pozwalając jej się oddalić.  
- Przepraszam, Hermiono – miał kłopoty z mówieniem. – Nie powinienem tego robić.  
- Czemu? – spytała niewinnie.  
- Nie chcę, byś zrobiła coś, czego potem mogłabyś żałować.  
- Dlaczego miałabym żałować?  
- Ponieważ pewnego dnia wróci ci rozsądek i zdasz sobie sprawę, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego ode mnie.  
- Severusie – powiedziała, zaplatając mu ponownie dłonie na karku. – Jestem rozsądna. Kocham cię. – Te słowa oszołomiły go.  
- Co takiego? – szepnął.  
- Kocham cię – powtórzyła. Pocałował ją z niezwykłą żarliwością.  
- Hermiono, ja także cię kocham. Nie ośmieliłem ci się jednak tego powiedzieć, gdyż nie wierzyłem, że kiedykolwiek mogłabyś odwzajemnić moje uczucia. – Objął ją na powrót, całując i pieszcząc jej ciało.  
Odchylając się, spojrzał na nią.  
- Hermiono, musisz zrozumieć, że od bardzo długiego czasu nie byłem z kobietą. A nawet wtedy, były to kobiety sprowadzone przez Voldemorta jako nagrody. – Prawie się zadławił tymi słowami. – Moja kochana, robiłem rzeczy, których żaden szanujący się mężczyzna nigdy by nie uczynił. Teraz, gdy jesteś obecna w moim życiu, martwię się i jestem prawie przerażony, że nie spełnię twoich oczekiwań.  
- Kocham cię, Severusie. Nie okazałeś mi nic poza miłością, uprzejmością i cierpliwością – po każdym słowie leciutko go całowała. – Zakochałam się w tobie, Severusie. Kiedy będziemy się kochać, będzie cudownie, ponieważ to będziesz ty. Nie możesz mnie rozczarować. Kocham cię. – Pocałował ją, jeszcze bardziej się w niej zakochując. – Powiedz, czego pragniesz – wyszeptała.  
- Potrzebuję cię w moim łożu, nagą. Chcę się z tobą kochać, słyszeć, jak krzyczysz moje imię w spazmach rozkoszy.  
- Och – zaczerwieniła się.  
- Teraz to ty się rumienisz – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Kocham cię – wyszeptał, niosąc ją do łóżka. Obdarzał ją wygłodniałymi pocałunkami, a jednocześnie zdejmował szaty i rozpinał bluzkę. Jego dłonie na jej ciele poruszały się z takim samym wdziękiem, jak podczas warzenia eliksirów. Pewność, jaką okazywał, i dominacja, jaką mu zapewniała, były powodem jej poddania.

Rozpinając i zdejmując kolejne części jej stroju, objął ją spojrzeniem. Jej ciało prosiło o jego dotyk. Pieścił je i całował, a ona odwzajemniała mu się tym samym. Nigdy wcześniej mężczyzna nie dotykał jej tak intymnie. Westchnęła... Powoli przyzwyczajał ją do swojego dotyku, pieszcząc coraz mocniej i śmielej. Jej ciało zaczęło się instynktownie wyginać, ręce błądzić po pościeli.  
- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. Dam ci przyjemność, jakiej wcześniej nie doświadczyłaś...  
Jej oddech stał się urywany i szybki. Westchnienia przechodziły w jęki...  
- Spójrz na mnie – poprosił.  
Spotkała jego oczy swoimi. Dźwięki wyrywające się z jej ust stawały się coraz głośniejsze, nie odwracała jednak spojrzenia... Opuścił głowę i pocałował ją, wiedząc że jest całkowicie na jego łasce.  
- Merlinie! – krzyknęła, przyciskając się do niego.

Kiedy Hermiona odzyskała zmysły, ujrzała Severusa leżącego obok niej. Ledwie świadoma, że jest tylko w spódnicy, wślizgnęła się w jego ramiona. Przytulił ją, delikatnie pieszcząc.  
- Nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteś do tego zdolny – wyszeptała, rumieniąc się. – Kiedy całowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, myślałam, że dla nas obojga jest to początek wszystkiego.  
- Rozczarowana?  
- Severusie – odchyliła się i spojrzała na niego. – Wyglądam na rozczarowaną? – uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona zachichotała.  
- Musimy dotrzeć na kolację. Jeśli oboje ją opuścimy...  
- Wiem, wiem. Musisz utrzymać swoją reputację. Gdyby studenci dowiedzieli się, jak wyglądają moje szlabany u ciebie, złamaliby każdą zasadę, byle tylko się tutaj dostać.  
Zaskoczony zapatrzył się na nią, lecz ona roześmiała się.  
- Och, Severusie, kocham cię.  
- Ja też cię kocham, Hermiono.  
- Mogę wrócić później? Dokończymy to, co właśnie zaczęliśmy. – wyszeptała.  
- Nie.  
- A to dlaczego?  
- Ostatnie kilka miesięcy dręczyłaś mnie, a teraz, gdy już ci pokazałem do czego jestem zdolny, zamierzam ci się odwdzięczyć – powiedział, całując ją.  
- Severus _pfff_ Snape!  
- Przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać? Nie mam _pfff_ na drugie imię! – wrzasnął. Roześmiała się.  
- A jak?  
- Nie powiem ci – obdarzył ją złośliwym uśmieszkiem – na razie.  
- Dobrze, ale pomożesz mi się ubrać? – wymruczała, podając mu stanik. Uniósł brew i spełnił jej prośbę.  
- Do zobaczenia na kolacji, profesorze Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

W niedzielę Hermiona, Ron i Harry robili w Hogsmeade zakupy. Hermiona łaskawie chodziła z chłopakami po sklepach ze słodyczami i magicznymi dowcipami.  
- Wejdźmy do tego sklepu – powiedziała przebiegle. Chłopcy podnieśli głowy i zorientowali się, że mówiła o księgarni.  
- Och, daj spokój Hermiono, nie dziś! Jest sobota! – Ron pozieleniał.  
- No chodźcie, będzie zabawnie. Obiecuję.  
Gdy weszli do środka, dziewczyna natychmiast skierowała się do działu _Seksualne figle: Fantazje i rzeczywistość._  
- NIEMOŻLIWE! – Harry prawie płakał.  
- Hermiona, chyba sobie żartujesz! – błagał Ron. – Na co ci taka książka?  
- Jeśli wam powiem zyskacie skrzacie uszy, a poza tym jest zbyt zimno, by chodzić w ścierce kuchennej – uśmiechnęła się.  
Przejrzała dostępne tytuły i wybrała dwie książki: „Orgazm doskonały" i „ 404 sposoby na usidlenie czarodzieja". Zapłaciła za nie i opuścili księgarnię.  
- Na Godryka, Hermiono! Czemu chciałaś, byśmy się dowiedzieli, jakie książki kupiłaś?  
- Ponieważ napisaliście na moim wypracowaniu „ HG kocha SS", a ja chcę byście wiedzieli, że to prawda – Harry i Ron pozielenieli.  
W drodze powrotnej do zamku Harry i Ron nawet nie tknęli zakupionych smakołyków. Sama myśl o Snape'ie i seksie pozbawiała ich apetytu.

Na razie w sprawach intymnych Hermiona była dość naiwna, gdyż były one dla niej nowością. Zamierzała jednak wykorzystać przeciw Severusowi jego własną broń. Nie było mowy, by tylko on dręczył ją aluzjami. Sposób, w jaki reagował na jej dotyk i jego pocałunki, dawały jej wystarczająco dużo pewności siebie, by nauczyć się go odpowiednio kusić.

Na podwójnych Eliksirach Hermiona usiadła w tyle klasy wraz z Harrym i Ronem. Chłopcy ostrożnie odsuwali się od niej, ponieważ jej twarz miała ten specyficzny „wyraz", który mówił, by mieć się na baczności. Severus rozpoczął wykład, a równocześnie spojrzał ostrożnie na nią i dostrzegł jej szeroki uśmiech. Mając w pamięci wcześniejsze doświadczenia, poczuł niepokój, nie mógł jednak zrobić nic poza trzymaniem się na baczności.  
Uczniowie warzyli eliksiry, zaś Severus przechadzał się między nimi, wrzeszcząc i krytykując wszystkich poza Hermioną. Wiedział, że lepiej nie sprawdzać jej eliksiru, kiedy miała tą szczególną minę. Nagle dostrzegł coś kątem oka, spojrzał więc uważniej.  
Jej szaty były zapięte na karku, jednak niżej rozchylały się, odsłaniając krótką bluzeczkę z czarnej skóry, dzięki której jej piersi sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały się zaraz uwolnić. Severus, nie przestając patrzeć na nie, starał się obejść pomieszczenie, gdy niespodziewanie potrącił kociołek jakiegoś Ślizgona.  
- Posprzątaj to! – syknął, wciąż nie odrywając spojrzenia od Hermiony.  
Zanurzyła palec w kociołku i zaczęła nim mieszać, oblizując wargi i obserwując jego zawartość. Kątem oka mogła dostrzec, jak Severus zbliżał się do niej. Wyjęła palec, pokryty roztopioną czekoladą, i wolno uniosła go do ust. Czekolada, rozmazując się po policzku, spłynęła aż na jej piersi.  
- Mmmm, pyszne – wymruczała. Severus, by ukryć swoją reakcję, okrył się szatami. Stanął na nią, desperacko pragnąc zlizać z niej czekoladę, jednak się powstrzymał.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wyszeptał, zaciskając zęby. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Przymykając oczy, zaczęła zlizywać czekoladę ze swojego palca, wkładając i wysuwając go z ust.  
- Musisz się, kochanie, bardziej postarać – syknął, nachylając się nad nią.  
Wsuwając mu rękę pod szatę, znalazła to, czego szukała i obdarzyła go lekkim uściskiem.  
- Z tego co wyczuwam, wystarczająco się staram. Jeśli jednak pragniesz czegoś więcej...  
Odsunął się od niej tak gwałtownie, że potrącił kolejny kociołek. Ignorując to, przeszedł na drugi koniec klasy. Spoglądając na nią, dostrzegł, że wciąż miała na policzku czekoladę. Harry popatrzył na nią, pytając się o coś, jednak nie dostrzegał niczego niezwykłego. Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że nałożyła na siebie urok rozpraszający, tak że tylko on widział jej nieprzyzwoite zachowanie.  
Zabrzmiał dzwonek.  
- WYJŚĆ! – wrzasnął i nawet Hermiona nie odważyła się zostać, obawiając się, że mógłby ją zbytnio dręczyć.

Na kolacji Hermiona siedziała z Harrym i Ronem. Rozmawiali z innymi Gryfonami, gdy Snape przeszedł obok nich. Przesunął palcami po jej głowie tak, że nawet tego nie zauważyła. Zabrał ze sobą jeden z jej włosów. Siedząc przy Stole Nauczycielskim, sięgnął po winogrono i owinął włos wokół niego. Wyjął różdżkę i wyszeptał _„Gradatio vabalienatio"_ – co powodowało przesłanie doznań zmysłowych i doprowadzało do spełnienia. Usunął włos, włożył winogrono do ust i, patrząc na Hermionę, zaczął je dotykać językiem.

Rozmawiała z Ginny, gdy jej głowa uniosła się. Siedząc na środku Wielkiej Sali, poczuła pieszczotę w najwrażliwszym miejscu. Dużymi, brązowymi oczami spojrzała na Severusa, a on jedynie uniósł brew i kiwnął jej głową. Wyjął owoc z ust i polizał.  
- Bogowie! – jęknęła.  
- Hermiona! Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała Ginny.  
- Ja... UM – przełknęła ciężko, czując jego dotyk. – ZAPOmniałam zrobić – ohhh – mój – oooh – na RAZIE! – wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali na korytarz. Severus, pozostając na swoim miejscu, nie przestawał bawić się winogronem. Wiedział, że Hermiona, dopóki nie wyjdzie z zamku, będzie czuła jego dotyk.

Kolana odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Z jękiem opadła na podłogę. Jej ciało skręcało się pod wpływem doznań. Rozejrzała się wokoło, czy nikt jej nie widzi, jednak korytarze były puste. Czując kolejną pieszczotę, podniosła się i podążyła do swojego pokoju.  
Upadła na łóżko, jęcząc i dysząc. Ciało przeszywała rozkosz. Bez tchu próbowała usiąść, kiedy ponownie to poczuła.  
- Na Merlina, Severusie! – jęknęła. Doznania zalały ją nową falą. Ponieważ Severus nadal przebywał w Wielkiej Sali, nie wiedział do jakiego stanu ją doprowadził. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach jego język był zbyt odrętwiały, by mógł kontynuować zabawę, więc wymówił przeciwzaklęcie i zjadł grono. Dokończył posiłek i w dobrym nastroju wyszedł na korytarz.

Tego wieczora Hermiona nie wróciła już na kolację, gdyż nadmiar wrażeń kompletnie ją wyczerpał.

Obudziła się dopiero następnego ranka, świadoma wszystkiego, co zaszło dzień wcześniej. Wzięła „404 sposoby na usidlenie czarodzieja" i zaczęła je przeszukiwać w poszukiwaniu pomysłu na kolejny krok.  
Gdy dotarła tego dnia na śniadanie, przyjaciele uważnie się jej przyglądali.  
- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono? – spytał Harry.  
- Tak – zaczerwieniła się. – Zapomniałam przygotować części zadania domowego na – uhm, jeden z moich przedmiotów.  
Spojrzała na Severusa, który popijał herbatę. Uniósł filiżankę, jak również i brew, sprawiając, że jej twarz przybrała jeszcze głębszy odcień czerwieni. Nie była zła z powodu ostatniej nocy, po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła czegoś takiego.

Pewnego wieczoru Severus bezskutecznie usiłował zdjąć zamknięcia ze swoich komnat. Wypróbował każde znane sobie zaklęcie, które mogło ominąć zabezpieczenia, jednak to również nie podziałało. W akcie desperacji, spróbował wysadzić drzwi. Nadaremnie. Słysząc stłumione chichotanie, wrzasnął:  
- Hermiono!  
- Tak, kochanie? – dobiegł go z powietrza głos.  
- Zmieniłaś hasło, prawda?  
- Oczywiście, kochanie.  
- Otwórz te drzwi!  
- Nie.  
- W takim razie powiedz, jakie jest hasło!  
- „Tęsknię za moim Kiziem Miziem."  
- Co takiego?  
- „Tęsknię za moim Kiziem Miziem" – zachichotała.  
- Nie powiem tego.  
- Cóż, będziesz musiał. Zamknięcie dezaktywuje się tylko na dźwięk twojego głosu.  
- Hermiono Annel... – zaczął, prawie wypowiadając jej drugie imię.  
Zdjęła pelerynkę-niewidkę i wysyczała:  
- Nigdy nie używaj mojego drugiego imienia!  
- Hermiona Annel...  
- Severus pfff Snape! – spojrzeli na siebie, próbując się sprowokować.  
- Tęsknię za moim Kiziem Miziem – syknął, ale nic się nie stało.   
- Musisz być miły – sarknęła.  
- Zapłacisz mi za to. – Milszym głosem powiedział – Tęsknię za moim Kiziem Miziem.   
Drzwi stanęły otworem. Chwycił ją za ramię i wciągnął do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Popchnął ją na łóżko i przytrzymał swoim ciałem.  
- Hermiono, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, co sprawia, że coraz mocniej cię kocham – mruknął zanim ją pocałował. – Zmień moje hasło na stare! – warknął.   
- Nie – spokojnie mu odpowiedziała. Przesunął dłońmi po jej sylwetce, opuszczając je coraz niżej.  
- Przywróć moje hasło – rozsunął jej uda.  
- Nie – szepnęła. Jego ręce zaczęły ją pieścić. Mógł wyczuć jej podniecenie. Zaczęła wzdychać z rozkoszy.  
- Czy teraz to zrobisz?  
- Niieeeee – jęknęła, zamykając oczy. Wiedział, że miał ją w swojej mocy. Oderwał więc od niej dłonie i spytał ponownie:  
- Czy teraz to zrobisz? – otworzyła oczy i obdarzyła go złym spojrzeniem.  
- To nie fair.  
- Nie pamiętam, byś była fair, bawiąc się czekoladą, lizakiem,...  
- Dobra, pojmuję. Ale zapominasz o jednym.  
- Niby o czym?  
Szybko się podniosła i pchnęła go na plecy, wspięła się na niego i pocałowała. Leżąc na nim zaczęła odpinać guziki jego ubrania, odsłaniając coraz więcej jego ciała. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Poza ilustracjami w „Orgazmie doskonałym" i „404 sposobach", nigdy nie widziała nagiego mężczyzny. Wszelkie informacje, jakie zaczerpnęła z tych książek, wyleciały jej z głowy. Nie dlatego, że nie chciała sprawić przyjemności Severusowi – po prostu chciała to zrobić we właściwy sposób.

Zaczęła go powoli pieścić, a jego czarne oczy błagały ją o więcej. Nagłe westchnienie, jakie wyrwało się z jego ust, przestraszyło ją, a jednocześnie upewniło, że sprawia mu przyjemność. Wiadomości z książek powoli do niej wracały. Przypomniała sobie, co w nich pisało o wrażliwych miejscach, o tym jak je pieścić, by uzyskać pożądaną reakcję.  
- Proszę, Hermiono, razem – powiedział, przyciągając ją do siebie i oddając wszystkie pieszczoty. Teraz trudniej jej się było skoncentrować. Czując, jak jej własna rozkosz narasta, zaczęła go dotykać coraz intensywniej. Osiągając spełnienie, wykrzyczeli swoje imiona.

Opadła w jego ramiona. Choć oddychała z trudnością, była bardzo zadowolona. Zasnęli objęci.

Następnego dnia po lekcjach, kiedy Severus kierował się do swoich komnat, podszedł do niego Albus.  
- Severusie, możemy porozmawiać?  
- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – odpowiedział, wyjmując różdżkę, by zdjąć zabezpieczenia, jednak nic się nie stało.  
- Cholera! – wymruczał, mrużąc oczy.  
- Jakiś problem, Severusie?  
- Nie – warknął i „miłym" głosem powiedział – Tęsknię za moim Kiziem Miziem.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

Albus spoglądał na Mistrza Eliksirów i starał się nie śmiać, domyślając się, że Hermiona musiała mieć coś wspólnego z nowym hasłem.  
- Severusie, cieszę się, że jesteś sam.  
- Oczywiście, wejdź proszę – powiedział Severus podchodząc do biurka. – Usiądź, Albusie.  
Severus usłyszał wymruczane „Accio Snape!" i jego ciało zostało przyciągnięte do biurka. Opanowała go panika, gdy poczuł ręce rozpinające jego spodnie. _„Merlinie"_ pomyślał, będąc w pełni świadomym obecności Hermiony pod biurkiem i jej zamiarów.   
- Zauważyłem, że twój związek z panną Granger rozwija się.  
Severus, czując pot na skroni, mógł jedynie kiwnąć na potwierdzenie. Jego spodnie zostały rozpięte, wystawiając go na łaskę Hermiony.  
- Myślę, że to wspaniale, iż się odnaleźliście. Hermiona jest mądrą czarownicą i tak sobie myślę, że ostatnim uczniem, który wykazywał tak wspaniałe zdolności, byłeś ty, Severusie. Tak, w rzeczy samej... – Albus paplał dalej, podczas gdy Hermiona nie przerywała swojego zajęcia. Severus próbował ją powstrzymać, jednak oberwał po rękach. Choć z całej siły próbował się skupić na tym, co mówił Albus, było to niemożliwe. Zamknął oczy, ponieważ nie chciał patrzeć na dyrektora, gdy osiągnie kres. Hermiona ostrożnie dokończyła i przywróciła jego ubranie do poprzedniego stanu. Pozostała na swoim miejscu.  
- ... Severusie, rozumiesz więc, co mówię? Severusie?  
- Tak, dyrektorze – mruknął.  
- Wspaniale. Zachowanie w tajemnicy twojego związku z Hermioną jest bardzo ważne, jeśli oczekujemy szacunku uczniów i społeczeństwa. Spotkamy się na kolacji, Severusie. Och, może powinieneś odwiedzić Poppy. Wydajesz się pocić, choć jest tu dość chłodno – Albus wyszedł, a Severus uniósł różdżkę i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Klękając, spojrzał na nią.  
- Jesteś z siebie zadowolona? – spytał jedwabistym głosem.  
- Tak, proszę pana – mruknęła, naśladując go.  
- Hermiono – podał jej rękę i pomógł wyjść spod biurka. – Choć bardzo mi się podobało, wolałbym nie przeżywać tego na oczach dyrektora.  
- Ach, a ty niby co mi zrobiłeś w Wielkiej Sali, wykorzystując winogrono? – sarknęła.  
- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wyszłaś z niej.  
- Ty też w każdym momencie mogłeś odejść. Odwołałam Accio, gdy tylko dostałam cię w swoje ręce.   
- Hermiono, nie grasz czysto.  
- Uczyłam się od najlepszego. 

Któregoś wieczoru sowa, niosąca paczkę, wylądowała przed siedzącą w bibliotece Hermioną.  
- Witaj – powiedziała, odwiązując pakunek. – Przykro mi, ale nie mam dla ciebie żadnej przekąski. – Sowa zahuczała i odleciała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na pudełko i otwarła je, odkrywając ciasto czekoladowe. Dołączony był krótki liścik.

_Mzagro Ywodalokezc ___

_Smacznego, kochanie!_

- Hej, Hermiona – powiedziała Ginny. – Ooh, co to jest?  
- Ciasto czekoladowe, skusisz się?  
- Pewnie! Znasz mnie przecież, na czekoladę mam ochotę zawsze i wszędzie – pisnęła Ginny. Hermiona wyczarowała nóż, widelczyki i talerze. Podeszła Parvati z kilkoma innymi Gryfonkami, więc również je poczęstowała ciastem. Rozkoszowały się nim, kiedy nagle w pomieszczeniu zaczęło się robić coraz cieplej. Zaczęły zdejmować z siebie szaty, gdy podeszła Madame Pince.  
- W porządku, dziewczynki? – spytała, spoglądając na czekoladowe ciasto.  
- Tak, Madame Pince. Poczęstuje się pani? – odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
- Z przyjemnością.  
Hermiona ukroiła jej kawałek, który bibliotekarka zabrała do swojego biurka.

W tym czasie Severus wszedł do biblioteki. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że pomimo ciszy nocnej jest ona pełna.  
- Czemu tyle Gryfonek przebywa tutaj o tak późnej porze? – spytał.  
- Jakiś chłopak wrzucił im łajnobombę do dormitorium, więc czekają tutaj, aż się wywietrzy – odpowiedziała mu Madame Pince.  
Spojrzał na jej talerz i ujrzał, jak wkładała do ust ostatni kawałek czekoladowego ciasta. Przerażenie przebiegło przez jego twarz.  
- Co tam podjadasz?  
- Jedno z najlepszych ciast czekoladowych, jakie kiedykolwiek jadłam. Panna Granger mnie poczęstowała.  
- O cholera! – mruknął, przeszukując wzrokiem bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu Hermiony. Zauważyła go i posłała szeroki uśmiech.  
- Patrzcie wszyscy! Tam jest mój seksowny Ślizgonek! – wrzasnęła Ginny. Wszystkie dziewczęta zwróciły na niego spojrzenie.  
- O nie! On nie jest twój! Jest mój! – pisnęła kolejna Gryfonka.  
- Nikt go nie tknie albo zginie! – zagroziła Madame Pince. – Należy do mnie. Prawda, Severusie?

Severus wysłał Hermionie ciasto zwane Mzagro Ywodalokezc, co, czytając od końca, daje Czekoladowy Orgazm. Osoba, która podaruje ciasto, staje się obiektem pożądania dla osoby, która je zje. Ponieważ tuzin Gryfonek i Madame Pince właśnie je skonsumowało, wszystkie go pożądały i zbliżały się do niego. Cofał się w kierunku drzwi. Jego umysł pracował jak szalony, analizując rozmaite zaklęcia i uroki, próbując znaleźć jakiś sposób, by odczynić klątwę umieszczoną w cieście, nie mógł jednak nic wymyślić. Skorzystał więc z najlepszego w tej sytuacji wyjścia – uciekł.  
Biegł przez korytarze, a szaty powiewały za nim. Wiedział, że jeśli dziewczęta go złapią, będzie miał przerąbane, i to dosłownie. Chciał, by to Hermiona zjadła ciasto, a potem odszukała go, pragnąc kolejnej nocy rozkoszy, nie przewidział jednak łajnobomby. 

Hermiona nawet nie spróbowała ciasta. Jakieś piętnaście minut później, wrócił do biblioteki, gdzie, zaskoczony, spotkał dziewczynę. Pochylił się by z nią porozmawiać.  
- Ty nie zjadłaś ciasta, prawda?  
- Jestem ostrożna, więc pomyślałam, że lepiej sprawdzić, jakie będą rezultaty – uśmiechnęła się. Gdy oboje usłyszeli krzyk dochodzący zza rogu, oddalił się. Hermiona, śmiejąc się, obserwowała mijające ją dziewczyny. O Mzagro Ywodalokezc dowiedziała się z „404 sposobów", wiedziała również, że klątwa działa tylko przez godzinę. Kwadrans później usłyszała dochodzący zza okna krzyk. Wyglądając, ujrzała Severusa, biegnącego jakieś dwadzieścia jardów przed dziewczynami i okrążającego szkolne błonia. Madame Pince była na prowadzeniu. Hermiona prawie umarła ze śmiechu obserwując ich pogoń za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Następnego dnia Severus poruszał się trochę wolniej niż zazwyczaj, gdyż po biegach poprzedniego dnia bolały go mięśnie. Szybkie chodzenie po korytarzach to jedno, lecz bieganie przez pełną godzinę sprawiło, że czuł się obolały. Spokojnie usiadł przy Stole Nauczycielskim i obserwował gwałtownie czerwieniące się Gryfonki. Nie były w stanie uwierzyć, że, kierowane pożądaniem, ścigały wczoraj przez godzinę profesora Snape'a. Madame Pince, choć zażenowana swoim wczorajszym zachowaniem, zajmowała swoje normalne miejsce obok niego i spożywała śniadanie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Severusa po śniadaniu.  
- No, no, profesorze Snape, coś wolno dziś się pan porusza – mrugnęła. – To pewnie przez ten wiek – zagapił się na nią.  
Minerva śmiała się do łez.  
- Ach, lecz z wiekiem przychodzi doświadczenie – mrugnęła Hermionie. Severus, który właśnie wziął łyk soku, opryskał nim całe nakrycie. – A jeśli o to chodzi, Severusie, tak do dwustu lat demencja ci nie grozi.  
- O czym ty, na Salazara, mówisz, Minervo? – wysyczał.  
- To oczywiste, że się kochacie. Patrzyłam tak samo, gdy zakochałam się w Albusie, więc mówię z doświadczenia – uśmiechnęła się. Hermiona odwzajemniła się jej, podczas gdy Severus ciągle na nią patrzył.  
- Myślę, że mogłabyś zrobić masaż, by ulżyć tym wymęczonym, bolącym mięśniom – podsunęła Minerva, zanim ich opuściła.

Później tego wieczoru, Hermiona zapukała do jego drzwi i weszła.  
- Witaj, kochanie – powiedziała, całując go. – Jak się czujesz?  
- Jestem obolały – westchnął. Wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła do łóżka. Unosząc różdżkę, odesłała wszystkie jego ubrania za wyjątkiem bokserek.  
- Rozluźnij się, a ja sprawię, że poczujesz się lepiej – powiedziała, jednocześnie dając mu znak by położył się na brzuchu. Używając specjalnego olejku otrzymanego od Poppy, ostrożnie masowała jego nogi. Po godzinie intensywnej pracy nad obiema stronami jego ciała położyła się obok niego z westchnieniem.  
- O co chodzi, Hermiono?  
- Koniec roku się zbliża i obawiam się, że będę musiała spędzać więcej czasu na nauce zamiast z tobą.  
- Wiesz, że twoja nauka jest na pierwszym miejscu. Będę tutaj, gdy już wszystko zdasz.  
- Kocham cię – powiedziała, przytulając się do niego.  
- Ja ciebie też, Hermiono.

Hermiona cały swój czas poświęcała na naukę w bibliotece lub w swoim pokoju. Severusa widywała tylko podczas zajęć lub w Wielkiej Sali. _„Bogowie, tęsknię za nim!"_ – mówiła do siebie, pragnąc poczuć jego dotyk. Miała naprawdę dużo nauki, jednak ułożyła również plan.

- Harry, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – powiedziała, gdy szli korytarzem.  
- Nie ma sprawy, Hermiono. Przecież wiesz – odparł. Na ucho wyszeptała mu, czego od niego oczekuje. – Nie ma mowy!  
- Proszę – błagała. – Albo powiem ci, jak wykorzystałam tamte książki.  
- Dobrze, już dobrze! – jęknął, zakrywając uszy. – Zrobię to!

Hermiona stanęła przed Severusem, gdy ten wychodził z Wielkiej Sali. Harry wycelował w nią różdżką, wymruczał zaklęcie, a następnie krzyknął:  
- HERMIONA! PALISZ SIĘ!  
Severus, widząc płomyki, rzucił się na nią i zaczął je zagaszać. Hermiona przekręciła się tak, że znalazła się z nim twarzą w twarz. Ujrzał jej uśmiech i odgadł, co zrobiła, więc klepnął ją kilka razy więcej niż było to konieczne.  
Wstał i pomógł jej się podnieść, podczas gdy kilkunastu uczniów zebrało się dookoła, by oglądać palącą się Prefekt Naczelną.  
- Wierzę, że płomyki zostały ugaszone, panno Granger – jego głos był głęboki i jedwabisty. – Jeśli bawisz się ogniem, pamiętaj, że możesz się sparzyć. – Nachylił się nad nią i wyszeptał – Lub zostać ugryziona. – Zaczerwieniła się i poszła z Harrym swoją drogą.

Po egzaminie końcowym z Eliksirów, zaczekała aż wszyscy wyjdą i podeszła do biurka, by oddać swoją pracę. Potknęła się o podwyższenie i wpadła prosto w jego ramiona. Próbował ją tylko uratować przed upadkiem, jednak jego ręce wylądowały na jej piersiach. Ich usta się spotkał i stopiły ze sobą w długim i głębokim pocałunku.  
- Jak przewidująco, moja droga – sarknął.  
- To był przypadek, Severusie – zarumieniła się. Usłyszeli chichot i odwrócili się, by przekonać się, że Harry i Ron z uśmiechem, opuszczali różdżki.  
- Nie rozmawialiśmy! – powiedział Ron.  
- Po prostu tak się stało! – dodał Harry.

Severus pragnął pamiętać wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego roku między nim a Hermioną, a ponieważ tracił przytomność, gdy warzyli eliksir, poprosił ją o umieszczenie wspomnień w myśloodsiewni. Między rozmowami, warzeniem eliksirów i intymnymi chwilami, zdołała to uczynić.  
Wręczyła mu ją w piątkowy wieczór, w który odbywała się Uczta Pożegnalna. Wszyscy uczniowie byli obecni na Balu Pożegnalnym, włączając w to Hermionę, która - choć nie miała ochoty na niego iść - obiecała taniec Harry'emu, Ronowi i Neville'owi.

Severus skończył przeglądać jej wspomnienia i wypadł ze swoich lochów, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i znalazł tańczącą z Harrym Hermionę. Nie mogąc wypowiedzieć słowa, patrzył, jak Harry okręca ją w tańcu. Jej różowa suknia wirowała wokół niej, nie odkrywając jednak niczego.   
Podszedł do niej i syknął  
- Musimy porozmawiać.  
- Tańczę z Harrym. Będziesz musiał poczekać na swoją kolej – uśmiechnęła się. Severus obdarzył Harry'ego jednym ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń  
- Muszę się napić, Hermiono. Spotkamy się później – wykręcił się Harry. Severus złapał ją za rękę i wyprowadził z zamku na błonia.  
- Dokąd idziemy, Severusie? – spytała, gdyż tak poważnego nie widziała go od długiego już czasu.  
- Zobaczysz – zatrzymał się na granicach błoni, objął ją i deportował się na Pokątną. Zaprowadził ją do małego hotelu, wynajął pokój i aportował się prosto do niego.  
Rozejrzała się po nim i dostrzegła na środku królewskich rozmiarów łoże z fioletową pościelą. Reszta pokoju oświetlona była świecami różnego kształtu i rozmiaru. Znalazła się również taca z owocami i czekoladą, a obok niej butelka wina.

Severus obrócił Hermionę twarzą do siebie.  
- Właśnie przejrzałem myśloodsiewnię – jego głos był delikatny. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że musiałaś się mną opiekować w trakcie naszej współpracy. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że zdołałaś dokończyć ten eliksir, ale nic więcej. A teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się o mnie troszczyłaś. Widziałem, jak siedziałaś przy mnie, mówiąc do mnie, starając się wlać we mnie chęć do życia. – pocałował ją gwałtownie, Hermiona przytuliła się do niego. – Hermiono, nie wiedziałem, co musiałaś robić by mi pomóc. Zawsze myślałem, że jedynie masowałaś moje ramię i uwarzyłaś eliksir, ty jednak posunęłaś się dalej. Opiekowałaś się mną bezinteresownie. Nie musiałaś tego robić, a jednak uczyniłaś. Dlaczego?  
- Potrzebowałeś pomocy, Severusie. Musiałam ci pomóc. Popatrz, jak spędziłeś ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Poświęciłeś wszystko! A co ja zrobiłam? Jedynie wcierałam balsam w twoje ciało.  
- A także ustabilizowałaś eliksir, który uratował moje życie. Przejrzenie twojej myśloodsiewni dało mi pełny obraz.  
- Severus, o czym ty mówisz?  
- Po prostu nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś chciał mi pomóc. Teraz kocham cię jeszcze bardziej, Hermiono. Kocham cię mocniej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie i muszę się dowiedzieć, czy ty czujesz to samo?  
- Oczywiście – jej głos łamał się ze wzruszenia.  
Wyjął z kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko. Otworzył je, ukazując złoty pierścionek, uklęknął przed nią i wsunął go jej na palec.  
- Ten pierścionek symbolizuje dwie dusze połączone wieczną miłością. Hermiono Annaliese Granger, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?  
- Tak – szepnęła, obejmując go i całując tak mocno, że oboje upadli się na podłogę. Lekko się odpychając, usiadła na nim.  
- Myślę, że po raz pierwszy nie zezłościło mnie moje drugie imię.  
- Co znaczy 'Annaliese'?   
- To z greki, oznacza uświęcony i łaskawy – zmrużyła oczy.   
- Czemu go tak nie lubisz?  
- Ponieważ tak miała na imię kelnerka, która przyniosła moim rodzicom drinki tej nocy, której zostałam poczęta – uśmiechając się do niej, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował.  
- Severusie – spytała między pocałunkami. – Jak masz na drugie imię?  
Wstał i na rękach zaniósł ją do łóżka.  
- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?  
- Bo mi nie powiesz.  
- Donovan – odparł, starając się rozpiąć jej suknię.  
- Donovan? Severus Donovan Snape?  
- Tak – ciągle mocował się z zapięciem.  
- Co znaczy 'Donovan'?  
- To celtyckie imię oznaczające mrocznego wojownika.  
- Ochhh – westchnęła. – Brzmi smakowicie!  
- Cóż, jeśli nie rozepnę tej przeklętej sukni, nigdy się tego nie dowiemy! – syknął.  
- Przepraszam – powiedziała, wyjmując różdżkę i machając nią. – Noszę pod spodem coś specjalnego i nie chciałam, by zobaczył to ktoś poza tobą.   
Wreszcie udało mu się odpiąć klamrę, uwalniając jej nieskazitelne, nagie ciało.  
- Bogowie, Hermiono – uśmiechnął się kusząco.  
- Podoba ci się?  
- Bardzo.  
- Ty też zdejmij z siebie ubranie.  
- Już, moja pani – machnął różdżką i szaty opadły z jego ciała, lądując na podłodze. Pochylił się i pocałował Hermionę. Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Pierwszy raz oboje byli całkowicie nadzy w swojej obecności. Tej nocy wreszcie byli ze sobą.

Następnego ranka Hermiona obudziła się i przekonała, że Severus się jej przygląda.  
- Jesteś nieskończenie piękna.  
- Severus, musisz ciągle spać. Nawet nie spojrzałam w lustro, ale czuję, że moje włosy sterczą na metr w każdą stronę – powiedziała, próbując je przygładzić.  
Odsunął jej ręce i powtórzył.  
- Hermiono, wyglądasz cudownie – po czym ją pocałował, a ona się uśmiechnęła.  
- Cóż, jeśli naprawdę tak myślisz, to rzeczywiście musisz mnie kochać. Skoro nie odstraszyły cię moje włosy, to już nic tego nie zrobi. – ponownie przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. – Kocham cię, Severusie Donovanie Snape.   
- Ja też cię kocham Hermiono Annemummum Granger – zakryła mu usta dłonią, tłumiąc swoje drugie imię.  
- Myślałaś może, żeby zostać ze mną, zamiast wracać na lato do domu? – spytał.   
- Zastanówmy się... DOBRZE! – była podekscytowana. – Ale muszę powiadomić moich rodziców, że się zaręczyłam.   
- Wiedzą o mnie? – prawie bał się zapytać.  
- Tak. Regularnie wysyłałam sowy do mojej mamy, więc jest świadoma, że się w tobie zakochałam.  
- Jak dużo o mnie wie? – jego ton był poważny.  
- Wie, że jesteś – byłeś – moim nauczycielem i że jesteś w wieku mojego taty.  
- I jak zareagowała?  
- Wspierała mnie. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że...  
- Co takiego?  
- Jest dwadzieścia lat starsza od mojego taty i również była jego wykładowcą na studiach medycznych – zaskoczyła go ta informacja.  
- Jak zareaguje twój ojciec?  
- Na początku cię znienawidzi, potem polubi. Wiesz, jacy są ojcowie, chronią swoje małe dziewczynki.  
- W takim razie, gdy będziesz się do nich wybierać, pojadę z tobą – stwierdził. Pocałowała go, by dodać mu pewności.  
- Musimy wracać do Hogwartu. Chcę się pożegnać ze wszystkimi. – Zgodził się z nią, ubrali się i opuścili hotel.

Hermiona i Severus aportowali się do zamku i rozeszli się do swoich komnat, by się odświeżyć. Hermiona, jako pierwsza, pojawiła się przy głównym wyjściu, by pożegnać się z Harrym i Ronem.  
- Hermiona, jeszcze się nie spakowałaś – powiedział Ron.  
- Nie jadę do domu – stwierdziła. Harry przyglądał jej się przez chwilę.  
- To ma coś wspólnego ze Snapem?  
- W rzeczy samej – powiedziała dumnie, pokazując im pierścionek na lewej dłoni.  
Harry i Ron spojrzeli na niego, a następnie na szczęśliwą Hermionę.  
- Jesteś pewna? – spytał Ron w niedowierzaniu.  
- Nigdy niczego nie byłam bardziej pewna, za wyjątkiem naszej przyjaźni – odparła. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się, wiedząc, że jeśli porównuje swój związek ze Snapem do ich przyjaźni, to nie mogą zrobić nic innego, jak okazać swoją aprobatę.  
- Cieszę się z tobą, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, przytulając ją.  
- Ja również – Ron uczynił to samo.  
- To kiedy ślub? – spytał Harry.  
- Musimy dopiero ustalić datę. Dowiecie się jednak jako pierwsi.  
- A więc – sarknął Draco – gdzie byłaś w nocy Granger? Pozbawiałaś Snape'a zmysłów? – roześmiał się histerycznie, a Crabbe i Goyle mu zawtórowali.  
- To właśnie robiła – usłyszeli jedwabiście głęboki głos Severusa, który stał za byłymi Ślizgonami. Ich śmiech zamarł w jednej chwili. – A do mojej narzeczonej będziecie się zwracać panno Granger. Wyrażam się jasno? – warknął.  
- T-ta-taak! – wyjąkali wszyscy trzej.

Severus pochylił się i pocałował ją, jasno określając ich stosunki.  
- Kiedy już skończycie, przyjdź do moich lochów. Czas byś przymierzyła bieliznę, którą ci podarowałem na Walentynki – szepnął jej do ucha. Przytaknęła mu i zarumieniona obserwowała, jak się oddalał. Harry i Ron stali przy niej, cała trójka czekała, by Draco tylko się odezwał. 

Draco odszedł, a Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie.  
- Czy właśnie stanęliśmy przeciwko Malfoyowi w obronie honoru Hermiony, ponieważ zaręczyła się ze Snapem? – spytał Ron  
- Tiam! – odparł Harry.  
- Kocham was, chłopaki! – pisnęła. – Będę regularnie do was pisać, tak byście byli na bieżąco!  
- Co do wesela, tak? – powiedział Ron. – Nie musimy znać żadnych szczegółów waszego związku, poza datą ślubu. Wciąż próbuję się pozbierać po tych książkach, które kupiłaś.  
- Nie martwcie się. Co dzieje się między mną i Severusem w sypialni, tam pozostaje – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – To znaczy, jeśli my tam pozostajemy. Istnieje przecież jeszcze salon, laboratorium, klasa do eliksirów i mummum – Ron zakrył jej usta, nie mając ochoty słyszeć takich informacji.  
- Na razie, Hermiono. Spotkamy się wkrótce! – powiedział Harry. Przytaknęła mu i Ron opuścił dłoń. Obserwowała, jak odchodzili.  
- AAA, ISTNIEJE JESZCZE POKÓJ PREFEKT NACZELNEJ – krzyknęła, patrząc jak chłopcy biegiem dopadają do pociągi. _Cóż_ - pomyślała, wracając do zamku – _Czas przymierzyć bieliznę!_

Hermiona weszła do lochów, by znaleźć swojego narzeczonego leżącego na łóżku i ubranego w piżamę, którą mu podarowała.   
- Idealnie – powiedziała, obrzucając spojrzeniem jego zgrabne ciało.  
- Co jest idealne?  
- Ty – uśmiechnęła się, zdejmując szaty i ukazując, co nosiła pod nimi.

Severus i Hermiona nie wyszli z lochów przez dwa tygodnie.


	17. Epilog

**Epilog**

Severus i Hermiona pobrali się podczas hucznej ceremonii, która miała miejsce w Hogwarcie i prowadzona była przez Albusa. Obecna była cała czarodziejska społeczność, gdyż Snape uczył eliksirów większość z młodszych czarodziei, a oni musieli być świadkami ślubu przerażającego Mistrza Eliksirów. Trudno im było zrozumieć, by jego narzeczona, młodsza o dwadzieścia lat, poślubiała go z własnej woli.

Uroczystość była kombinacją tradycji mugolskich i czarodziejskich. Hermiona włożyła elegancką, białą suknię ślubną, a jej ojciec z dumą oddał jej rękę. Jej matka, profesor McGonagall i pani Pomfrey płakały, jak to zwykle kobiety robią na ślubach. Cała rodzina Severusa ubrana była na czarno. Nie dlatego, że mieli coś przeciwko mugolskiemu pochodzeniu panny młodej, po prostu czerń była ich znakiem rozpoznawczym.

Na ślubach czarodziejskich obecnych jest zawsze dwóch świadków, obojętne mężczyzn czy kobiet, więc Hermiona poprosiła na nich Harry'ego i Rona. Severus przystał na to, gdyż jedynym celem w jego życiu, stało się uszczęśliwianie Hermiony. A jeśli to oznaczało obecność Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i Weasleya, to niech tak będzie.

Hermiona zakończyła swoją edukację i przyjęła pracę w Hogwarcie, jako nowa profesor Numerologii. Wciąż dręczyła Snape'a, lecz on nie miał nic przeciwko temu, gdyż tortury przybrały intymny charakter. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że odnaleźli miłość, jednak nie kwestionowali tego, gdyż pragnęli kochać się do końca życia.


	18. 92 sposoby

**92 sposoby dręczenia Snape:**  
1. Powiedz, że twój mały wilkołaczek zgubił się i spytaj, czy go gdzieś nie widział.  
2. Spraw, by płatki róż pojawiały się, gdziekolwiek nie zrobi kroku.  
3. Podkradnij się z tyłu do niego i wykrzyknij „Pana szaty się palą!"  
4. Przytul go. Powiedz, że dostałaś takie polecenie od Dumbledore'a.  
5. Mów głębokim głosem „Da-da-da-dum!" za każdym razem, gdy przechodzi obok ciebie lub wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym jesteś.  
6. Zastąp wszystkie symbole Slytherinu w jego komnatach, symbolami innego domu, na przykład Hufflepuffu.  
7. Zrób laleczkę voodoo Harry'ego Pottera. Wbij w nią szpilki i domyślnie się uśmiechaj.   
8. Wyślij mu zaproszenie na urodzinowe przyjęcie Syriusza Blacka, odbywające się pod Bijącą Wierzbą.  
9. Poukładaj wszędzie biografie Lockharta.  
10. Przedstaw go słowami: „Oto człowiek, który ma nie tylko błyskotliwy umysł i wspaniałe poczucie humoru, ale również potrafi śpiewać."  
11. Jedz w klasie ciasto czekoladowe. Zaproponuj mu talerz do wylizania.   
12. Prześlij mu długi i szczegółowy opis swoich wakacji.  
13. Ubierz się w podobne jak on szaty i przefarbuj swoje włosy na czarno. Przedstawiaj się jako „Mini-Snape"  
14. Zapytaj o jego drugie imię.  
15. Zostaw pluszowego misia w miejscu, gdzie nauczyciele i uczniowie łatwo będą mogli go znaleźć. Dołącz notkę, napisaną jak przez dziecko, stwierdzającą, że miś „należy do Severusa" i ma na imię „Chichotek".  
16. Czyń zdawkowe, ale głośne komentarze do Harry'ego Pottera, omawiając Order Merlina.  
17. Jeśli jesteś odważnym Gryfonem, narysuj na jego czole, gdy śpi, bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.  
18. Jeśli jesteś oczytanym Krukonem, przynieś stos ksiąg do klasy i sprawdzaj, czy mówi prawdę. Na głos. (na przykład: „Wiecie, on ma rację!" lub „Znowu to zrobił!")  
19. Jeśli jesteś członkiem grona pedagogicznego, rzucaj w niego przedmiotami podczas kolacji przy Stole Nauczycielskim.  
20. Uwarz swój eliksir tak źle, jak tylko potrafisz. Uśmiechnij się, gdy cię skarci i spytaj, czy zasłużyłaś na szlaban.  
21. Wyraź przypuszczenie, że profesor Lupin był jedyną osobą odpowiednią na nauczyciela OPCMu  
22. Zostawiaj anonimowe liściki na jego biurku. Pisz w nich na przykład: „Pamiętasz lato '72, kochany Severusie?" albo „Spotkajmy się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych... przynieś przyjaciela!"  
23. Wydawaj broszurę opisującą jego życie i codzienne czynności. Zatytułuj ją „Codzienny Snape".  
24. Spytaj, czemu uratował Harry'ego Pottera. Pytaj o to każdego dnia.  
25. Strąć swój kociołek, rozlewając jego zawartość i krzyknij : „Serfuj, Severusie!"  
26. Transmutuj wszystkie jego pióra w wielkie, purpurowe pawie pióra.  
27. Na końcu każdej lekcji pytaj, czy nie zna jakiegoś dobrego eliksiru miłosnego.  
28. Dowiedz się, jakie ma hasła do gabinetu i prywatnych komnat. Zamień je na „Białe kociaki Puszka" i „Kwiaty i Lizaki".  
29. Zwracaj się do niego po imieniu.  
30. Jeśli jesteś odważna, nazywaj go Sev.  
31. Jeśli jesteś naprawdę odważna, nazywaj go Severkiem.  
32. Jeśli masz skłonności samobójcze, nazywaj go „Kochanym-Małym-Severuśkiem".  
33. Gdy prowadzi wykład, określaj każdy omawiany składnik eliksiru jako „Pyszności" czy „Smakołyki".  
34. Spytaj go o życie osobiste i nawyki higieniczne.  
35. Wyślij mu Walentynkę.  
36. By uniknąć podejrzeń i jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwować, daj wskazówki, że Walentynka pochodzi z pewnością od Ślizgona o blond włosach.  
37. Zaproponuj mu słodycze. Kiedy tylko możesz. Nalegaj, by spróbował zielonych.  
38. Podpal jego szaty.  
39. Dowiedz się, kiedy ma urodziny. Zorganizuj przyjęcie – niespodziankę. Obsyp go złotymi wstążkami i różowymi balonikami.  
40. Uczyń codzienny zwyczaj z łapania Harry'ego Pottera, ciągnięcia go za ucho do gabinetu Snape'a i krzyczenia „Tutaj jest, proszę pana! Złapałam go!"  
41. Pisz swoje wypracowania na perfumowanym papierze pokrytym serduszkami.  
42. Zorganizuj odchody fretki. Połóż je na biurku Snape'a. Wskaż na Dracona Malfoya jako winowajcę.  
43. Zakochaj się w nim po uszy. Powiedz o tym wszystkim.  
44. Spytaj, czy jest nieśmiały. Jeśli skłamie, powiedz „przekonamy się".  
45. Zaproponuj, że „uwiedziesz jego umysł i usidlisz zmysły".  
46. Na koniec lekcji eliksirów krzyknij „Do zobaczenia następnym razem! Ta sama nietoperza godzina! Ten sam nietoperzy tunel!".  
47. Zapisz go na nowe zajęcia u pani Hooch. „Ćwiczenia Fizyczne Dla Osób W Depresji".  
48. Za każdym razem, gdy odwróci się do ciebie tyłem, przesiądź się o miejsce bliżej do niego. Nie przestawaj, aż znajdziesz się najbliżej, jak możesz lub lekcja nie dobiegnie końca.  
49. Usiądź obok niego podczas meczu Quidditcha. Głośno obiecaj, że „obronisz go przed tymi wrednymi Gryfonkami".  
50. Głośno i z oddali powiedz mu o swoim najnowszym eliksirze, który nazwałaś Brązowym Szlamem W Butelce.  
51. Jeśli kiedykolwiek sarkastycznie spyta, czy masz ochotę na szlaban, wstań i powiedz, że „nie pozwolisz, by uwiodły cię te kuszące słowa".  
52. Zamień jego kociołek w duży worek pełen mlecznych kulek.  
53. „Zapomnijmy o eliksirach uzdrawiających, proszę pana! Uwięźmy lepiej w butelce sławę!"  
54. Zgłoś się do pomocy. Upuszczaj lub niszcz wszystko, czego tylko będziesz mogła dotknąć.  
55. Spytaj, kiedy wreszcie dotrzecie do części o „warzeniu chwały".  
56. Zostawiaj związanego i zakneblowanego Harry'ego Pottera pod jego drzwiami codziennie przez cały rok.  
57. Głośno zastanawiaj się, jakiego koloru nosi bieliznę.  
58. Gdy wyjdzie ze swoich komnat, wypełnij je całe, od ściany do ściany, od podłogi do sufitu, kolorowymi balonami.  
59. Zwracaj się do niego, jako „Pana i Władcy Wszystkich Oślizgłych Rzeczy".  
60. Śledź go na korytarzach, gdy tylko będziesz miała okazję.  
61. Zbliż się. Uklęknij. Oświadcz się. Uciekaj.  
62. Spytaj, czy nie chciałby pożyczyć szamponu.  
63. Gdy stoi w pobliżu, spytaj głośno swoich przyjaciół „czyż nie jest najbardziej uroczym stworzonkiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widzieliście?".  
64. Sprawdź, jaką nosi bieliznę.  
65. Pytaj, czy jest pewien tego, co mówi podczas wykładów.  
66. „Oszukujesz mnie?"   
67. Podśpiewuj delikatnie „Snape Snape Snape...", gdy przechodzi obok ciebie. Kontynuuj dopóki jest w zasięgu twojego głosu.  
68. Gdy wygląda na to, że zaraz zacznie na kogoś wrzeszczeć, krzyknij „Severusie, bierz go!".  
69. Jeśli jest oddalony bardziej niż o pięć stóp, lecz wciąż w twoim zasięgu, przywiąż się do niego.  
70. Na koniec każdej lekcji wręczaj mu „raport", opisujący twoje wrażenia z ostatniej lekcji. Komentarze typu „ma zdolności", „wystarczający", czy „wymaga poprawy" pasują idealnie.  
71. Codziennie witaj go słowami „Przewyższasz moje sny, mistrzu kuszenia".  
72. Gdy próbuje cię przestraszyć na oczach całej klasy, ziewnij, spójrz na niego znudzona i powiedz „Przykro mi, ale dreszczyk już minął".  
73. „Jak tam wysypka, profesorze?"  
74. Pozwól mu dostrzec, jak oblizujesz swoje palce po lekcji eliksirów.  
75. „Severusie Snape'ie! Co by na to powiedziała twoja matka?"  
76. Kończ każdą lekcję mrugnięciem i słowami „Do zobaczenia wieczorem, profesorze", kładąc wyraźny nacisk na profesora.  
77. Gdy już przywyknie do twoich wybryków powiedz „Zrób sobie przerwę, Sevciu, stań twarzą do ściany".  
78. „Tak, tak, profesorze. Pewnego dnia otrzyma pan swój Order Merlina, jestem tego pewna".  
79. Powiedz mu, że jesteś pewna, iż Draco Malfoy kocha się w nim.  
80. Podczas lekcji oblizuj się, jakbyś była głodna. Wpatruj się pożądliwie w co bardziej obrzydliwe zawartości jego słojów.  
81. Jeśli ktoś cię obudzi, wymrucz, jakbyś się jeszcze nie otrząsnęła ze snu „Severus, kochanie, wracaj do łóżka".  
82. Śpiewaj podczas lekcji tą przerażającą „piosenkę bez końca" na jak najwyższą nutę.  
83. Gdy dostajesz jeden z wielu szlabanów, wyjmij swój terminarz i przejrzyj go. „Cóż, we wtorek jestem zajęta, uhmm... czwartek..., czy czwartek ci odpowiada?"  
84. Ukrywaj się w jego szatach za każdym razem, gdy eliksir Neville'a Longbottoma szykuje się do eksplozji.  
85. Spytaj, czy ma dziewczynę.  
86. Zaśnij podczas lekcji.  
87. „Zbyt" bardzo ekscytuj się jego wykładami.  
88. Upiecz mu ciasto!  
89. „Accio Snape!"  
90. Na lekcji ukryj się pod swoją ławką. Udawaj, że jesteś pewna, że cię nie widzi, nawet jeśli patrzy prosto na ciebie.  
91. Ukryj się w jego gabinecie i chichocz, dopóki cię nie znajdzie.  
92. Podpal swoje szaty. Zmuś go by cię uratował.


End file.
